Collapse
by Swiftwidget
Summary: Part 4 of the "I Am..." series. "And you say that All for One - 'Sensei' - didn't do that with Yagi?" Naomasa asked. Sato shook his head, "It… It was probably a very close thing, but he escaped. We escaped. Sensei didn't get him to obey. As long as he didn't obey a direct command while still mentally vulnerable, he wouldn't have imprinted on anyone..."
1. Revelations

I do not own BNHA or its characters.

Enjoy Chapter One of "Collapse"

Cowritten and coedited by aoimikans.

* * *

 **Revelations**

 _Early Saturday morning…_

"You understand why I asked you to not to join me for this interview?" Naomasa asked, passing the subpoena request form to Wright.

Wright nodded, "I doubt Sato would want to see me again anytime soon. However, I do appreciate you bringing Alba with you."

Tyto swivelled her head around, feathers puffing up pleasantly at the sound of her name.

There was a knock at the door, and Sansa poked his head in.

"Sato is here with his attorney. I left them in the break room," he said with a smile.

"Thank you," Naomasa stood. He glanced at Sansa's casual clothes, "Going to U.A. then?"

A soft purr rolled in Sansa's throat as he nodded, "Just heading out."

"Have fun, Tamakawaii," Tyto whistled, batting her eyelashes at the flustered officer.

Naomasa tried not to laugh as Sansa stuttered a 'thank you' and ducked out. Standing, Naomasa gestured for Tyto to follow, "Let's get started."

Sato sat up straight when Naomasa entered the break room with a smile.

"Feeling any better today?" Naomasa asked.

"Ah yes, my mother," Sato rubbed the back of his neck bashfully, "She's quite the mother hen. I'm getting lots of rest whether I want to or not."

"Good to hear," Naomasa said as he sat beside Sato and nodded to Jun Suna, "Thank you for coming in."

The attorney grinned, "Thanks for waiting for me."

Naomasa chuckled softly. _Deserved that._

Turning, he gestured for Tyto to sit as well, "This is Alba Tyto. She has a passive memory quirk. She is part of our team."

"Oh," Sato looked uncertain for a moment, glancing at his attorney. She nodded her approval.

"Okay," he said finally, visibly relaxing.

"And do we have permission to record this?" Naomasa asked, resting his recorder on the table.

Isamu nodded, "Yes, that's fine."

"Thank you." The recorder clicked when Naomasa pressed the button, "First, are you familiar with Ayumi Shiire?"

Sato's eyes widened, "Yes. She i- was my coworker… She, um, she was involved with Sensei. Working for him, I mean. While I was forced to do what Sensei wanted, she gave me the medical supplies to care for All M- er - Yagi. I don't know what she wrote up for the reason of their use. She might have tampered with them."

Naomasa nodded, a surge of satisfaction rushing through him. The hospital supply records were as good as theirs.

"Thank you. I'll need your help with the time frame, but I'd like to focus on something you said when you were here last," Naomasa continued, "You mentioned a person called the 'Good Doctor.' They were not involved in Yagi's abduction and unlawful imprisonment, correct?"

"That's correct," Sato said, shifting uneasily.

"According to your previous statement, that was strange because they were integral in the creation of noumu," Naomasa continued.

Suna leaned forward, speaking quietly to Sato. She then asked, "How is that relevant to the Yagi abduction case?"

"It is relevant to the joint investigation connected to the Yagi case," Naomasa replied.

Suna hummed, taking off her thin glasses and polishing them with a small cloth.

"He needs blanket immunity for any testimony given for the Yagi and joint case," Suna stated, her expression hard.

Naomasa nodded, "Yagi has no intention to press charges. We understand that Sato was under threat and appreciate the risk he faces giving this testimony. Immunity is granted."

Suna nodded respectfully and pat Sato's shoulder, "Thank you."

Sato sighed in relief, then answered Naomasa's question, "The Good Doctor checked on the noumu to make sure they were developing right, I guess. They left instructions if something was wrong with any of them. They also removed part of their skulls - no one else did that."

Naomasa nodded. His gut twisted, but he schooled his expression, "Is that what you meant by 'finish' with regards to Yagi's treatment?"

Sato stiffened and swallowed, "No."

He paused, reaching back and running his fingers down the back of his neck.

"Sensei was the one who completed the noumu…" he finally continued, dropping his hands into his lap and staring at them, "Noumu are worn down until their will is weakened. Um, that actually happened fairly quickly since the Good Doctor ordered they get pumped full of morphine and hallucinogens. When Sensei thought they were ready, he would isolate them and command them until they gave up fighting and chose to obey. After that, they just obeyed without thought. Some of the others who monitored the noumu called it _imprinting_."

 _That could have been Toshinori… That could have-_

Naomasa shoved the thought from his mind, _Stop it. He isn't under anyone's control but his own._

"And you say that All for One - 'Sensei' - didn't do that with Yagi?" Naomasa asked.

Sato shook his head, "It… It was probably a very close thing, but he escaped. We escaped. Sensei didn't get him to obey. As long as he didn't obey a direct command while still mentally vulnerable, he wouldn't have imprinted on anyone."

* * *

Gray, overcast clouds moved in with the wind. Waves crashed against the pier, and a salty spray drifted in the crisp wind. Wood creaked underfoot as Toshinori stepped back. A low rumble reverberated in his chest as he glared at the figures on the shore.

"Noumu."

An ache twinged behind Toshinori eyes, and his gaze darted toward the creature behind Shigaraki.

It was a hulking thing, covered in patches of dark, wiry hair. Sharp, yellowed teeth curved from a wolf-like snout. Its broad shoulders were hunched, unbalanced. A mass of scar tissue etched jagged grooves across its left side and chest where it was missing its fourth arm. Striped, porcupine-like spines curved up from its forearms. It shifted, lifeless eyes swivelling to look down at Shigaraki when he spoke.

"Bring me the other noumu," Shigaraki commanded, scratching his neck, "Kurogiri, you know what to do."

Kurogiri shifted his right arm forward and bowed, "Of course." With a whorl of dark mist, he disappeared.

Toshinori's ears twitched back, the sound of the villain's warp gate opening behind them.

"Izuku, stay close to me," Toshinori ground out, hackles bristling and tail slashing as Izuku moved to his side.

 _Surrounded_.

The Noumu lumbered forward, its motions jerking and unnatural.

"All Might," Izuku said quietly, "Its legs are too short. It isn't built for speed. But the sp- WATCH O-!"

The noumu swung its arm wide, spines flaring.

" _Wai-!_ " Toshinori cursed as Izuku darted in front of him, One for All coursing across his skin.

He reached out-

 _Too slow!_

Spines whistled overhead, some burying into the wood of the pier-

"Ah!" A sharp pain shot through Toshinori's leg. A black and white striped spine jutted out from the middle of his foot. Numbness quickly spread from the spot, and Toshinori bent and tore the spine from his skin.

Hissing between his teeth, Izuku collapsed against the side rail, left arm and leg sagging. Several spines fell from his slackened grip, while four remained lodged in his limp limbs and side.

"My boy!" Alarm clenched Toshinori's gut, and the fog stirred at the back of his mind. He quickly pulled the spines out and tossed them into the water.

 _Shit shit shit -_

"Sorry. Too many… I couldn't catch them all," Izuku laughed weakly, "Aizawa-sensei's going to be mad again… I- can't feel my arm."

"Apologize when you see him later," Toshinori quipped, gaze snapping up to the lumbering noumu approaching.

Toshinori's foot wobbled and collapsed numbly under him. His hock slammed against the pier, but he felt no pain.

 _Paralysis quirk._

Glancing over his shoulder, he spotted Kurogiri keeping his distance but cutting off their retreat. A low noise rumbled in his chest, and Toshinori swallowed his rage.

"Think you can swim like that?" he asked briskly, squeezing Izuku's shoulder.

"Wha- maybe! What-!"

 _Sorry, my boy._

Toshinori grabbed Izuku's shirt, shoving him off the pier.

Izuku fell with a yelp and a splash.

Toshinori ducked, pushing himself under the railing, and -

" _Hrk -!_ " A pained noise choked in his throat as a vice grip closed around the middle of his tail and violently yanked him back.

Toshinori saw white as his head snapped forward, the back of it striking the rail with a loud _clang!_ His tongue throbbed, and he tasted iron.

A snarl gurgled and ripped from his throat.

He whirled, claws flashing, and struck.

Blood sprayed from the lines sliced across the noumu's snout.

Enraged, the noumu roared. It tugged Toshinori's tail back, its other two hands closing around Toshinori's throat.

Baring his teeth, Toshinori pulled and clawed at the noumu's unyielding wrists. Pressure built up under his eyes, and his lung burned. Twisting, he kicked up, right foot clawing at the thick hair on its stomach, his left numbly thumping against its chest.

A choked noise caught in his throat. Curling his good leg in, he launched his foot up and struck the bottom of the noumu's chin.

The grip around his throat loosened.

Tucking his chin down, Toshinori extended his right arm above his head, pressed, and rolled, breaking its grip. He shot up, blinking the spots from his eyes, and sucked in ragged breaths.

"-ight!"

Toshinori whirled, striking out at the surrounding mist. Sinking to his haunches, he shook his head and _leapt_. Soaring over the noumu's head, Toshinori bent forward and latched onto the railing. Glancing back -

 _Shit!_

Another wave of spines sliced through the air, and Toshinori ducked low, diving into the water.

Bubbles _rushed_ from his lips as the icy chill plowed through his core.

His focus wavered.

Dropping like a stone, his pads grazed the sandy floor.

 _Izuku! Where-!_

His legs numbed.

His arms stiffened.

A different fog threatened to take him.

Gritting his teeth, he kicked - tail swishing - and surged forward - up and up!

Toshinori broke the surface, gasping for air - eyes stinging and teeth chattering.

" _Kurogiri!_ _Noumu!_ Don't let him escape!" Shigaraki's enraged voice cut across the waves.

Shaking his head, Toshinori frantically spun, searching-

 _There!_ A flash of green bobbed nearby, and he heard a cough.

Tail lashing and good leg kicking - the webbing between his toes caught and pushed at the water as Toshinori swam to Izuku.

"It's okay, my boy," he said. He wrapped an arm around Izuku's waist and held his head above the waves, "It's alright. I'm here. Hold on."

Izuku coughed and nodded, throwing his good arm over Toshinori's shoulder. He slipped, tightly gripping the mane on the back of Toshinori's neck.

Toshinori burned numbly with cold and effort as he struggled to swim away from the pier, his overcoat and Izuku's limp limbs dragging in the water. He looked back in time to see the noumu on the pier swing his third arm, sending out a volley of spines.

No time for breath, Toshinori dove under the waves, dragging Izuku with him. Salt water stung and numbed his face as he kicked lower.

Something pricked the back of his thigh.

 _Fuck!_ Toshinori grit his teeth as his left leg twitched and went slack.

Sand brushed against his toes, and he kicked off with his right.

 _Shore,_ Toshinori changed direction, _Need to get to shore._

Izuku's grip tightened on the back of his neck, and the boy's body jerked. Bubbles burst from Izuku's lips, and something _snapped_ from Toshinori's neck.

 _Air!_ Toshinori surged upward. His head broke the surface first, and he pulled Izuku from the water.

Izuku gasped and choked, coughing out salt water over Toshinori's shoulder.

Pushing against the sand, Toshinori dragged himself and Izuku onto the beach.

"Are you alright, Izuku?" he asked.

Anger and worry clenched in his gut. Two spines stuck out from Izuku's right wrist and shoulder, and his hand was frozen in a paralyzed fist. A clump of wet, blond hair stuck out between his fingers.

"My boy?" Toshinori's voice strained and cracked as he pulled the spines from Izuku's skin.

Izuku coughed again, blinking water from his eyes, and shivered, " 'm ok-kay."

Relief rushed through Toshinori - then cold.

"Sh-sh-shit…" His limbs shivered violently, and his teeth clattered. He limped further from the water, dragging Izuku and his lame leg along the sand. The grains felt like glass against his palms, and his fingers were…

 _Blue? Oh no. Damn it._

Footsteps crunched in the sand.

"Noumu. Come here."

Toshinori coughed, red dotting ground beneath him, and his hackles bristled. He turned.

Shigaraki stood a stone's throw away, irritably scratching at his neck.

Slowly, Toshinori moved to stand over Izuku, tail slashing the air behind him.

 _No more._

The fog coiled around his every thought, pulling at his consciousness. Pulling him to crouch over Izuku. Shield him. His boy. _His-_

Shigaraki's hands froze and dropped to his sides. He canted his head, and his fingers twitched.

" _Ahh…_ No fair," his voice was oddly quiet, "It's already imprinted."

Toshinori's sight dimmed, and he bared his teeth. His heart thundered in his chest, and the skin along his spine tingled.

" _You._ " Shigaraki snarled, arms shaking and fingers curling. His gaze locked onto Izuku, who struggled to move beneath Toshinori, "Why…? Every _time!_ "

"All Might," Izuku's voice shook.

The fog **_surged_**.

 _right voice_ _right voice_

 _right voice_ _right voice_ _right voice_

"You're _always in_ ** _MY WAY!_ ** " Shigaraki whirled, eyes blazing, "Noumu! Kill the brat!"

 _Rage_ swirled into the fog.

Something in T-shi-ori snapped.

* * *

Izuku couldn't move.

Only watch.

Shigaraki's noumu lumbered forward, thick fists slamming against the sand. Its eyes stared, fixed on Izuku.

Its long spines were gone - used up in the last volley.

 _Think think think think!_

 _It's out of long range attacks. We need to move_ now. Izuku's arms twitched numbly, and his good leg flailed against the sand. Even with One for All, the sand was too loose to kick off from. Useless.

Something dripped onto the ground beside his shoulder.

 _Wh- ?_

A low noise rumbled above him, and Izuku looked up at All Might's face.

Izuku's eyes widened.

 _No no no no not now…_

Acid dripped steadily from All Might's chin, and his teeth were bared in a feral snarl. He swayed, head low and shoulders hunched. His claws curled in the sand.

 _He's lapsing._ A chill ran through Izuku, _No… this -!_

His shoulder _ached_.

All Might's tail whipped and cracked against the ground, tuft covered in sand and -

Izuku stared as the tuft swung over his head. The hair bristled, but it looked wrong. Too hard, too sharp.

All Might's paralyzed leg dragged over Izuku's stomach as he limped forward.

"All -!"

The noumu roared, barreling toward All Might.

All Might snarled and spun, tail lashing out. The line of hair down his back and tail suddenly stood rigid. His tail slammed against the noumu's legs, the rigid hair of his tuft _slicing_ through the creature's inner thigh.

Bellowing, the noumu crumpled to the ground.

" _NO!_ " Izuku heard Shigaraki shout.

All Might sunk his claws into the noumu's shoulder as it clutched at the sand, dragging itself toward Izuku - ignoring All Might.

All Might's jaw unhinged and clamped down on the back of the noumu's thick neck. His gut heaved-

The noumu _screamed._

Horror shot nausea through Izuku as he watched tendrils of smoke leak between All Might's teeth. Puffs of it escaped as All Might panted, limbs shaking.

Sirens echoed faintly in the air, growing steadily louder, and Izuku's head snapped up. His eyes shot to Shigaraki whose shoulders tensed.

Shigaraki stepped forward and stared at All Might curiously, "Protective of its m-. Kurogiri. Get rid of the boy, he's a distraction."

The mist around Kurogiri swirled and stretch across the sand.

All Might's ears perked, and he released the noumu's neck, jaw popping back into place. He lurched unsteadily forward, wheezing.

Shigaraki _smiled_.

Izuku's gut clenched, gaze snapping between All Might, the noumu, Shigaraki, Kurogiri-

"All Might! Wait!" He shouted. _It's a tr- !_

All Might froze. Sightless eyes meeting Izuku's gaze. His head tilted.

"Noumu," Shigaraki laughed, high and manic.

The noumu on the ground rolled, swung out his arm, and struck All Might.

"All Might!" Izuku cried out, kicking his leg and digging his foot into the shifting sand - deeper, deeper, to the more compact earth. One for All uselessly flashed across his skin.

All Might fell to the ground, his side covered in shorter, darker spines - _meant for close combat,_ Izuku realized. All Might twitched and lay still, chest heaving with labored breaths.

The noumu crawled, dragging his heavily bleeding leg, and pressed down on All Might's back, pinning him.

Shigaraki strode forward. Grinning, he crouched beside All Might and reached out-

"Don't touch him!" Izuku roared. One for All concentrated in his leg, and he kicked.

He launched into the air and fell only a few feet away from All Might.

Pain shot up his leg.

 _Hurt - not broken._

Dark mist curled around Izuku-

" _Don't, Kurogiri!_ You saw how it reacted. Don't touch him," Shigaraki ordered, grinning down at Izuku. He met Izuku's gaze, and gestured to All Might, "Not very good at commanding your noumu, are you?"

 _Commanding my…?_

Cold horror seized Izuku, and he gaped - mouth wordlessly opening and closing like a fish out of water.

Shigaraki laughed, rocking up to stand. He glanced up to the parking lot where flashing lights grew closer.

"Kurogiri, we're leaving," he said, "We have what we came for."

Kurogiri's mist swirled, enveloping Shigaraki and the noumu.

"No! S-stop!" Izuku cried out, One for All writhing under his skin, _willing_ his numb hands to reach out and take All Might's outstretched arm, "All Might! _Please!_ Take my hand!"

All Might's gaze snapped down, and his arms twitched, the short, black spines littering his arm barely shifting.

A spasm wracked All Might, and his sightless gaze slid, exhausted, to meet Izuku's.

The dark mist engulfed All Might and disappeared.

"All… Might?" Izuku whispered, eyes wide.

The hush of wind and lapping of water was his only answer.

Vaguely, Izuku realized there were shouts and footsteps rushing closer.

"Kid! Are you okay?" A hand gently squeezed Izuku's shoulder, "Can you tell me what happened here?"

Izuku gasped, releasing the sob caught in his throat. Tears spilled down his cheeks as he stared at the place All Might was only moments before.

 _My fault._

Izuku shook his head, "They took him…"

 _My fault._

His paralyzed fist barely shook, something small and hard pressed against his palm.

 _My fault. My fault. My fault._

"I couldn't reach."

* * *

 _Find the Good Doctor, huh…_

Naomasa fidgeted with his shirt cuff, watching as Wright turned and paused by each imprisoned noumu. Naomasa stayed by the door. He didn't need to see … He'd seen enough of them to last a lifetime.

"Has anyone figured out why they are unresponsive?" Wright asked, curiously waving his hand in front of one of the closer noumu.

Naomasa shrugged, masking the discomfort in his voice, "Like I said, we're pretty much in the dark. We know they obey commands from specific people. When the USJ noumu was distanced from Shigaraki, it stayed put, allowing us to capture it. However, to assume anything else about their movements - or lack thereof - would be pure conjecture."

"And when you saw Yagi," Wright glanced to Naomasa before moving to the next noumu, "He wasn't acting strangely? Sato mentioned some kind of episodes… Imprinting?"

Nausea stirred in Naomasa's stomach.

 _Toshinori_ isn't _like these. He's okay._

Naomasa shook his head, "This isn't really a conversation I'd care to have outside of the station."

Wright caught his significant look and eyed the cameras overhead, "Noted."

 _Toshinori is fine_ , Naomasa thought, swallowing the unease in his throat. _Yes, he was tired. He's lapsed… But that's different. He is managing and in good spirits. He is fine. He's getting fresh air at the beach. Nothing's wrong-_

Wright groaned, "You're giving me a headache. Stop whatever you're thinking."

"W-what?" Naomasa blinked, taken aback.

"Your aura is flashing. Ugh," Wright pressed a hand over his eyes, "Let me know when you're done lying to yourself."

Naomasa furrowed his brows and sighed, "My apologies."

Wright shrugged, rubbing at his eyes, "You want your friend to be okay. People lie to themselves when they want to believe something they know isn't true. That's why I can't stand hospitals. More lies in hospitals than your station. Gives me migraines."

Naomasa huffed, "You're an ass."

"Ha!" Wright relaxed, "Some honesty."

The door buzzed loudly and slid open. The guard stood to the side, gesturing into the hall.

"Time's up, gentlemen. Follow me, please."

"Thank you," Wright said politely as he strode into the hall, "Looking forward to getting some fresh air after all this."

Naomasa's lips twitched, and he leaned toward Wright, whispering, "I wouldn't thank her just yet."

Frowning, Wright looked down and quirked an eyebrow.

Naomasa shook his head, _Sorry. We won't be getting that fresh air anytime soon._

He massaged his fingers, grimacing.

 _Paperwork…_

* * *

Consciousness returned slowly.

Sluggishly.

Heat radiated down upon his bare skin, driving out the cold in his bones.

There was a noise - noises. A low drone, footsteps, small clacks and dings of objects bumping together.

Words...

"Look, Kurogiri. I admit Shigaraki's little side quest bore admirable results, but remember the _real_ reason why I am here. I don't care if you have to rip samples out of Overhaul's bare hands … Ha! You might be the only one capable of pulling _that_ off. I _need_ to analyze that drug in its original state. None of this off-brand nonsense they've distributed to the masses."

To-hin-ri groaned and wrinkled his nose.

"Oh?" The unfamiliar voice had an odd lilt to it, "He stirs. I'll call you back."

A bright light suddenly flashed in Toshi-ori's face, and he grimaced, shifting.

 _Wh- ? Where -?_

Tosh-nori was laying on his back on some kind of cushioned table.

 _Please!_

 _Take_ _my_ _hand!_

Toshinori jerked in place. His claws twitched, legs kicked, and tail curled. Hard straps held down his limbs and ran across his chest.

" _Hh-!_ " His tongue felt heavy and swollen.

A wheezing gurgle caught in his throat, and he coughed.

"Sh-" he panted after the fit passed, "Shit…"

"Oh, well now there's a surprise."

Eyelids fluttering, Toshinori squinted against the bright light hanging above his head. Memories flashed just out of reach. Wind and salt and light glinting off the water. Izuku -

 _Izuku!_

Fog crashed against his consciousness, utter _wrongness_ and confusion tugged his thoughts in every direction.

 _Where is he?_

 _right voice_ _Where is he?_

 _Where is he?_

 _Where is he?_ _right voice_

 _Izuku- Where is he?_ _need the right voice!_

Toshinori panted, and his head lolled to the side, vision fading.

"N-" _No. Come on. Think… think…_ _think_

Someone snapped their fingers by Toshinori's left ear, then his right. His ears twitched in response.

"Auditory responses good," a masculine voice said.

The light suddenly moved.

Exhausted, Toshinori blinked away the blinding pain in his eyes.

Thumbs pulled at the bottom of his eyelids, and a smaller light waved back and forth in front his face. Flinching, Toshinori squeezed his eyes shut and pulled away from the touch.

"Pupils are oversensitive, but that's to be expected," the man continued. "Let's get you up."

Vertigo sent Toshinori's head spinning as the surface he lay on bent and tilted with a mechanical whir. Sitting up, his head fell forward, and chin bumped against his chest.

"Careful now." A hand pushed his head up and back.

"Who… 're you?" Toshinori managed despite the sharp, burning pain under his tongue, half-lidded eyes struggling to focus on the man beside him.

" _Remarkable_ … A full coherent sentence," the man leaned forward. He was bald and wore thick glasses and a white coat. A medical mask covered the majority of his face, though it was somewhat sheer. A bushy mustache scratched at the inside of the mask.

He smelled like a hospital.

"Kurogiri mentioned you were still cognitively intact," the man said, tapping Toshinori's forehead with his index finger, "but this is _very_ impressive."

Frustration coiled in Toshinori's gut. A low growl rolled from his chest, and he arched his back. Restraints pressed down on his limbs, and he kicked at those holding his hocks.

"It would be best to give up on that," the man said, moving toward Toshinori's feet and tightening the straps there, "You're still recovering. It would be a shame to put my good work to waste."

Exhaustion weighed down on Toshinori's limbs, and his struggling slowed to a stop.

 _Something's wrong…_ His lung burned and breath shook, _Don't… feel right…_

The man pat Toshinori's bare knee, and Toshinori realized he was nearly nude. A cloth was wrapped loosely around his hips. His gaze shifted unsteadily to his bare arms, and his ears drooped.

 _No no no…_

His watch was gone.

"To answer your question," the man said, "I'm your doctor for the time being. At least until I can pick that brain of yours. Shigaraki is quite adamant I 'reprogram' you."

Fury raced through Toshinori's veins as his gaze snapped up and focused on the doctor. Teeth bared, his hackles bristled and -

"Ah!" The doctor's brows rose, "Here we are."

He pulled on thick gloves and grabbed the tip of Toshinori's tail. With one hand he held the tip still, and brushed over the tuft.

Toshinori pulled at his tail, but the straps and the doctor's grip held.

Sweat collected on Toshinori's forehead as his heart drummed in his chest.

"What -" he coughed, "What did you give me?"

The doctor glanced up, "Oh, I haven't given you anything yet. You were nearly hypothermic when Shigaraki dropped you in my lap. That and the paralytic toxins are still working their way out of your system. Quite potent stuff. I made certain of it."

He turned back to the tuft, "Well, not my best work, I'll admit. On the bright side, its death proved very educational. This… _This_ is very interesting."

Toshinori followed the doctor's gaze and frowned in confusion. The hair at the end of his tail was covered in dried blood, and the hairs stood stiff.

"Forgive me if I ramble," the doctor said, glancing up at Toshinori, "Usually, my creations are too far gone to appreciate my work. I really would like your thoughts. They might prove useful."

 _Screw you_. Toshinori wordlessly pulled at his restraints, twisting. His spikes bumped against something. He glanced back just enough to see the hole running down the center of the chair.

A sharp pain pricked the tip of Toshinori's tail.

"Hey!" He yanked on his tail to no avail, scowling at the doctor.

Held between two of his gloved fingers was a blond strand of hair. As Toshinori watched, the stiff hair grew slack.

"Hmm," the doctor slipped the hair into a small vial and stuck it in his pocket. Then he pulled out an empty syringe, "I need to take some of your blood, All Might - ah - Perhaps you'd prefer 'Yagi' since you retired."

"Not 'noumu'?" Toshinori quipped with a forced grin, tail twitching in agitation as the doctor ran his hand up its underside.

"He speaks!" The doctor exclaimed in mock surprise. Rubbing a small area with an alcohol square, he shook his head, "No, noumu would be inaccurate for now. You are something quite remarkable. Complete, incomplete, and _extremely_ valuable to my interests. Hold still for a moment."

He moved the syringe toward Toshinori's tail.

Toshinori flinched, yanking his tail to one side.

" _Tch,_ " The doctor clicked his tongue, pulling the tail back and pressing down on it, "Come now. Grin and bear it - that's what you're good at."

Hackles bristling, Toshinori jerked his tail away and kicked and pulled at the straps tying his limbs down.

"Honestly, you're worse than half the children I see," the doctor huffed, feeling up Toshinori's thrashing tail.

Toshinori froze, " _Childre-!? F-Fuck!_ "

The doctor dug his knuckles harder against a spot near the base of Toshinori's tail. Sharp pain zinged up and down Toshinori's spine. He almost didn't feel the prick of the syringe.

"There we go," the doctor said, straightening and holding up the blood filled syringe. He gestured carelessly to the spot on Toshinori's tail, "If you held still I wouldn't have had to do that. Scent glands are incredibly sensitive on people with tail quirks." At Toshinori's pained, confused look, his brows rose, "Oh, you weren't aware you had them. Well, now you know."

The doctor turned away and strode across the room.

Grimacing at the bruising pain pulsing down his tail, Toshinori quickly glanced around the room.

Gray walls. No windows. No clock. Metallic tables. Tiled floor. He couldn't see a door - he assumed it was behind him.

Adrenaline raced through his veins and his hackles stood on end as Toshinori warily watched the doctor's return.

The doctor lifted the tip of Toshinori's tail again, hand brushing over the stiff tuft of hair.

"I've gone over all the quirks All for One gave you, and I know for a fact Ridged Mane was useless on its own. Practically decorative," he turned the tuft, examining it, "This is quite the mutation."

He bent some of the hairs, humming as they sprung back when he let go, "Still malleable, but noticeably stiffer. Obviously not its fully weaponized form. Appears to be an automatic defensive response. What I wouldn't give to see how you sliced through my noumu."

The doctor suddenly looked up, "I heard about the fight. Are you aware you killed it? Cut right through its femoral artery," he made a quick gesture across his inner thigh. "Though if it hadn't bled out, your Devour quirk would have finished it off. The acid left on its neck eventually ate through to its spinal cord. Of course, it was already dead by the time that happened, thanks to this lovely mutation. Ridged Mane - Ha! Perhaps _Rigid_ Mane would be more accurate now."

The doctor turned the tuft in his grip thoughtfully, then dropped it. Circling the chair, he walked behind Toshinori.

Toshinori felt the doctor tap his spikes, running a finger across them.

 _"This_ must be the cause of the mutation. Cyclical bone spikes… I'm looking forward to studying this one further. I wonder…" The doctor paused, giving Toshinori a once over, "Have you noticed any other changes? Have your claws hardened or sharpened since growing the spikes?"

Toshinori grit his teeth and squirmed, pressing his lips into a firm line.

The doctor huffed, "I could kick All for One for not letting me see you. Ah - but you didn't hear that from me. If I had before and after samples, I could easily figure out the cause of each mutation. It's rare to see, you know," the doctor continued, "Quirks mixing in a in body not their own. Mutating and taking on new traits. _New body, new rules._ " He strolled back around, "Nothing to say? Come now, this is exciting! I only have so much time to speak with you before emptying that brain of yours."

 _Bastard_ , Toshinori glowered at the doctor.

The doctor clicked his tongue, shaking his head. Rolling a desk chair over, he sat and leaned back, folding his hands in his lap.

"I'm curious how you were able to maintain yourself even after imprinting on that boy," he said, "You've made me question my methods and assumptions…"

 _Imprint?_ Toshinori furrowed his brow, _What -?_

"Oh… now that's an unexpected reaction," The doctor leaned forward, "You didn't _know_."

Suspicion dropped like a cold stone in Toshinori's gut.

"Haven't you felt lost, disoriented? As if you were missing something or someone? I imagine you can't spend all your time with that boy…" The doctor hummed, "Tell me, have you been sleep walking at all?"

Toshinori's eyes widened, and he shuddered as the fog brushed against his consciousness.

"Aha! Right on the nose. Your case isn't a normal one, but I imagine some of the symptoms are similar. We purposely separated noumu from their appointed masters, and they did much the same." He shrugged, nonchalantly waving his hand, "Wandering off, searching, general agitation, and whatnot. Naturally I put a stop to that kind of behavior. A noumu isn't very useful it if wanders off every time you leave it be."

"Yes," the doctor nodded, standing with a grunt, "That simplifies things. You aren't so different from the rest after all. Lost without the commanding voice."

Disgust coiled in Toshinori gut, and his claws bit into the chair arms.

He bowed his head, speaking softly, "Where did you take him? Where is he?"

"Hmm?" The doctor pulled at his gloves, snapping them against his wrist, "Who?"

Toshinori's head shot up, fury boiling over, " _Where?_ Where is he!"

 _Izuku! My b-!_

Blood gurgled up Toshinori's throat, and he coughed, pulling at his restraints. His chest heaved as blood and acid dripped from his lips.

The doctor paused, double checking the straps, "I wonder. I haven't the faintest idea of the boy's whereabouts."

Toshinori wheezed, breaths coming out in ragged gasps. He scowled.

Half-hidden by his mask, Toshinori was still able to spot the grin pulling at the man's cheeks, "However, Shigaraki was right to call off the kill order," the doctor chuckled, eyeing Toshinori's claws, " _All Might_ , indeed. Even half frozen with a lame leg, you proved to be quite the guardian. Kurogiri would be a dead man if he so much as touched that boy. And _then_ where would we be?"

Relief rushed through Toshinori, and the fog calmed, finally fully retreating to the back of his mind.

 _Izuku's alive…_ Toshinori shuddered, sagging against the chair, _He's alright._

"Yes, your successor's alive," the doctor said, walking around the chair, "Not that you'll care much longer."

Toshinori's ears twitched at the sound of a syringe cap _pop_.

"As much as I'd like to continue our little chat, I do have other matters to attend to." he appeared at Toshinori's side, tapping a filled syringe, "I must thank you, however. Your condition has piqued my interest. If possible, I would like to try creating a few others like you."

Toshinori stared aghast, righteous fury burning through him.

"You won't get the chance," he growled, his old bravado burning in his eyes.

The doctor shrugged, "Frankly, with you out of the way, I have all the time in the world."

Toshinori grit his teeth, twisting his wrist to claw at his restraints. _Too far! No!_

Swatting at Toshinori's hand, the doctor clicked his teeth, "Hush, you're making this more difficult."

Toshinori glared at the man, but a small, dark shape past the man's shoulder tugged at his attention.

He frowned, trying to make it out.

The needle pricked his arm.

"There we go! That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Toshinori's vision swam.

 _Shit… No…_

The doctor rambled, interrupting his thoughts, "Just a little morphine mixed with an extra sedative to start you off. Not exactly standard procedure, but no need to worry, I'm not going to overload your system just yet. Sleep. It looks like you need it."

 _What is…_

His eyelids drooped. Blinking rapidly, he fought the drug, and the shape came into focus.

His clothes.

His…

Toshinori jerked, heart rate spiking.

Sitting neatly on top of his coat was his watch.

Toshinori's eyes rolled back, head lolling forward.

His shoulders sagged.

"Rest. We have a lot of work ahead of us."

"G-goto … Hell," Toshinori slurred.

The doctor chuckled, "In time, I'm sure I will."

 _Sooner than you… think…_

* * *

Exiting Tartarus, Naomasa chuckled as Wright grumbled, massaging his cramping hands.

"An _hour's worth_ of extra forms," Wright huffed, shooting Naomasa a dirty look as the external guards returned their phones to them, "You couldn't have mentioned that before?"

"Would you have decided against coming if I told you?" Naomasa asked, passing through the last security check. He sighed as a fresh breeze brushed against his skin.

Wright grunted, "Not on your life. But a little warning would have been nice."

"Oh?" Naomasa brows rose, feigning innocence, "Just like how you warned me about your first interview?"

Wright frowned, watching Naomasa out of the corner of his eye, "Touché."

The walk to Naomasa's car was short. He fished his keys from his pocket, unlocking the door for Wright.

"Just a moment," Naomasa said, showing Wright his cell phone, "Need to check for any messages."

Wright nodded absently, taking out his own phone and turning it on.

Naomasa stepped away, his phone's screen lighting as it powered up.

He smiled up at the late afternoon sky.

 _I wonder how T-_

 ** _PING-PING-PING-PING!_**

"Shit! Damn!" Naomasa nearly dropped his vibrating phone.

Message alerts dominated the screen, darting up faster than he could read them.

He saw enough.

 _All Might-_

 _Shigaraki-_

 _Taken-_

Naomasa stumbled, lightheaded and nauseous, staring at his phone in horror, "No."

It couldn't be real.

Toshinori couldn't-

" _FUCK!_ " Naomasa whirled, pointing at Wright, "Get in the car!"

Wright jolted, complying with haste.

Naomasa ducked into the car, jamming the keys in the ignition.

Pulling at his seatbelt, Wright gave him a wary look, "Something happ-?"

Naomasa held up a hand, silencing him and pressing his phone to his ear, "Nedzu! What-"

"I know. Heroes are already dispatched," the principal interjected without missing a beat.

Naomasa hit the gas, heading for the bridge, "And the tracker? Is it still active?"

"I'm sending you the GPS location now," Nedzu said quickly, "The signal is weak but stable. He's underground."

"Thank you," Naomasa said.

"Bring him back," Nedzu said.

"I will," Naomasa replied, hanging up.

Quickly forwarding the GPS location, he dialed again.

"Chief! I need a raid team organized and sent to the forwarded location. All Might's been taken by the League."

"Already ahead of you Tsukauchi," Chief Tsuragamae said, "I will send the coordinates to your team. Ah, this is -! EHO is in that area today."

Naomasa's brows rose, "Are you- ? Yes, that's good. We could definitely use the firepower. Call him in. I'll meet him there."

He tossed his phone into his lap.

 _I'm coming, Toshinori. Just hold on._

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Please comment with your thoughts! We absolutely love reading them, and we do read every single one. They make our day and give us writing energy! :)


	2. Scattered

I do not own BNHA or its characters.

Enjoy Chapter Two of "Collapse"

Cowritten and coedited by aoimikans.

* * *

 **Scattered**

 _"You only have to go with them and record what happens on your phone,"_ Atsu-nii said, pushing Hatoko toward his scary friends, _"This is_ very _important spy stuff, okay? I need you to do this for me."_

 _"Wh-what about you?"_ Hatoko clung to Atsu-nii's good arm.

Atsu-nii gently shook off his grip and rubbed his shoulder, _"I can't go with you… but they_ promise _to bring you back to me. Alright?"_

 _"... Alright."_

Hatoko's wings flapped frantically in the cold air, tears streaming down his face. Looking for anything, _anything_ familiar.

 _Gotta find Kohana!_

 _"This way,"_ Kurogiri waved his arm and the room disappeared. When Hatoko opened his eyes, he was in a parking lot by the ocean.

The big one - 'Noumu' - he hurt the cat-faced man from Hatoko's pictures that morning. Noumu ambushed and knocked him to the ground, making him shout.

Before he could get back up, Kurogiri sent the man away.

Hatoko jumped when a hand squeezed his shoulder just by his neck.

 _"Compress said you were useful,"_ Shigaraki pointed to the railing overlooked the beach, _"Stay there and record everything. When we have what we want, we'll take you back to your_ Atsu-nii _."_

 _"What… what are you going to do?"_ Hatoko asked, voice and shoulders trembling.

The grip on his shoulder tightened, and the finger Shigaraki held up twitched, _"We're just going to play a little game."_

He lied.

 _There!_

Hatoko landed in the center of the street, ignoring the shouts of pedestrians as he ran toward the nearest police station. Throwing open the doors, he stumbled into the lobby.

Panting and wings sagging with exhaustion, he stopped in the center of the room.

"H-help!" he wailed.

A young lady in uniform rushed over to him, "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"Not me! Them! On the beach!" Hatoko shook his head, sniffling and heaving a sob, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

The young officer reached behind herself and pulled a box of tissues from midair.

"Shh," she cooed, dabbing the tears from Hatoko's face and wiping his nose, "Can you tell me what you need help for, sweetie?"

"I need to find O-Officer Kohana," Hatoko hiccuped, lower lip trembling, and held out his phone, "I did something bad."

* * *

Toshinori's awareness wavered, vision swimming in medicated twilight. His breathing was slow and deep, despite the tools clicking around in his mouth.

The doctor sat beside him, wavering in and out of focus. He leaned away for moment, picking up a tool from the tray beside him.

The sound of metal scraping metal echoed too loud in the small, tiled room.

"Now these are interesting," the doctor said, turning back. He reached over and moved Toshinori's tongue to the side with cold, sterile tasting tongs. Adjusting his headlamp behind his faceshield, he looked closer, rambling softly, "Looks like they opened up recently. Holes by your sublingual glands… Let's see."

The doctor pulled his tools from Toshinori's loosely open mouth and picked up a metal kidney dish. Holding it in front of Toshinori's face, he turned and pressed down on his acid sac.

Toshinori's gut clenched, and twin streams sprayed from his mouth.

 _Wh...what was…?_ He looked down.

A small puddle of bile-tinted acid swirled at the bottom of the bowl.

"Yes, that's what I thought. If you take after her, the tubes run along your esophagus and connect to your acid sac." The doctor nodded, setting the bowl aside and wiping acid from Toshinori's lips. He grunted when the paper towel began smoking, and he tossed it into a covered wastebin. Checking his gloves, he pressed at the underside of Toshinori's tongue, "That's where your acid was always meant to come out. I wonder if that healing quirk closed them. Well," he grinned behind his mask, "No noumu is perfect."

Toshinori weakly grimaced at the sour taste of acid and latex, and he turned his head away.

The underside of his tongue stung.

"Nnh…" His claws twitched as he pulled at his arms.

"Goodness! Is it already time for your next dose?" the doctor asked, rolling Toshinori's head back in place, "Ah, of course," He reverently brushed his hand over Toshinori's scarred side, "I didn't take into account that your tolerance would be higher. Give me just a moment."

Toshinori's breath quickened, and he weakly kicked his legs.

 _H… how long…? Where are… they?_

His gaze darted unsteadily around the room, looking for any sign of the time that passed. Tools were moved. A large machine sat in the corner of the room, and a brain scan cap was connected to the machine by dozens of wires.

Pain pricked his arm again.

 _Sh… shit._

"Little bit of a higher dose," the doctor explained conversationally. He pat his shoulder, "And something extra. Sorry to say you won't enjoy this one bit; I, however, am very excited to see how you react. In the meantime…"

Toshinori's arms grew slack, and his eyes rolled as his vision faded.

* * *

Sirens wailing, Naomasa sped through the streets of Musutafu. Gray clouds hung ominously low and heavy with rain. Naomasa checked the GPS location again - the small blue dot pinging "I'm here! I'm here!" - before making a sharp right turn.

 _Almost there._

 _Hold on, Toshinori._

Naomasa turned down another urban street, sweat collecting under his collar, _Just hold on._

Passing under the silver line train, he made another left turn.

 _There!_ A police blockade was only blocks away. Lights flashed and officers dashed about putting up police tape and directing pedestrians to stand back.

Quickly pulling over, Naomasa threw his car in park.

"Wright, I need you to drive back to the station," Naomasa said, roughly yanking off his tie and throwing it in the back. He grabbed his coat and pulled it along as he jumped from the car.

"What's going on?" Wright asked, quickly exiting the car, confusion and frustration strained his voice, "Does this have to do with All for One? The investigation? I need to know, Tsukauchi!"

Naomasa dug into his coat pocket and fished out his badge. Clipping it to his belt, he shook his head, "I don't have time for a full explanation, and I don't need you here. Someone will fill you in later. Now go!"

He turned and ran toward the blockade, ignoring Wright's indignant expression.

 _Sorry, Wright. I can't have you here if shit hits the fan._

A familiar officer lifted the tape as Naomasa rushed through, badge raised.

"The Endeavor Hero Office members are already inside the building," Officer Kyouko Akiyama said, following close behind Naomasa. "It used to serve as a government office, and is currently a private pediatric clinic. We have the blueprints on record."

Naomasa looked up at the building. It was an older building, four stories tall with modern additions. Large windows looked into the lobby where sidekicks from the Hero Office were rushing civilians, young and old, from the clinic.

He paled.

 _Another hospital._

"Any word from the inside?" Naomasa asked and stepped up to the makeshift command center behind two patrol cars.

"They haven't been inside long," Akiyama said, "Can I see your phone?"

Naomasa passed it to her while he scanned the edge of the cordoned off area. Photogs and reporters dotted the edge, setting up their cameras. A live-truck pulled up to the edge of the tape with another small news crew.

 _Damn it…_

"Patch him in," Akiyama said, holding Naomasa's phone out.

One of the technicians, Kenshin Nishimura, took the phone, briefly plugging it into his computer before handing it back with a headset.

"Here," Akiyama said, "They can hear you inside."

Naomasa nodded and quickly pulled on the headset.

"This is Detective Tsukauchi," he announced, bending to look at the blueprints displayed on the technician's computer, "I need an update on the situation inside."

"Tsukauchi?" A familiar low voice growled over the headset, "Care to tell me how the _Hell_ All Might was captured?"

"The building, Endeavor," Naomasa snapped. There wasn't _time_ for the flame hero's snide remarks, "What are you seeing?"

Endeavor clicked his tongue, and the roar and crackle of his flames grew louder.

"The floors above the basement level were clear," he said gruffly, "Low life pawns were stationed in the basement guarding the entrance to a series of maintenance tunnels."

"Any sign of All Might?" Naomasa asked.

There was a roar of flames and a pained shout.

"No. Just one of those noumu creatures," Endeavor said, "But it was dead already."

Naomasa's heart plummeted, cold in his stomach.

"What…" he steadied his voice, "What did it look like?"

"Short legs, three arms. Recent injuries on its neck and thighs," Endeavor ticked off, "Died fighting by the looks of it."

Naomasa's shoulders sagged in relief.

 _It's not him. It's not Toshinori…_ Unease crept up his throat, _But Endeavor doesn't know…_

"Listen to me, Endeavor," Naomasa swallowed roughly, brows furrowed.

 _This is for Toshinori's safety…_

"For certain reasons, All Might doesn't look the same as before-"

"No shit!" Endeavor hissed, "I remember how he looked after Kamino."

"No not- !" Naomasa pinched the bridge of his nose, "Since then. He looks -"

There was another sudden shout.

"The tunnel ends up ahead," Endeavor interrupted, "There's a door and no more thugs guarding it."

A door smashed open.

Silence crackled faintly in Naomasa's headset, "Endeavor- ?"

"What… the _fuck?_ "

"What is it, Endeavor?" Naomasa asked, glancing down at the blueprints - searching across the wireframe building as if he could find Toshinori that way, "What do you see?"

"What the _fuck_ is this Tsukauchi!?" Endeavor roared, flames deafening over the headset.

"Goddamnit Todoroki!" Naomasa snapped, "What do you see!?"

* * *

Toshinori was drowning.

Arms clutched around Izuku, he kicked and thrashed his tail in the freezing water. Higher and higher. Water roared past his ears and pressed down on his shoulders.

Below him the water was a heavy void, dark and endlessly deep. Above, the surface rose, further and further away, faster than he could swim.

Bubbles burst from his throat, and he choked.

Izuku seized, going limp in his arms.

 _Wait!_ Toshinori frantically shook Izuku, _Wake up, my boy! Just a little longer! Nearly there!_

Izuku's eyes stared, half-lidded and empty.

" _No!_ " Toshinori jerked, eyes fluttering open.

He was back on the table, dry and warm. Dust covered the restraints tied around his body. Cobwebs clung to the corners of the long-abandoned examination room.

They forgot him.

Forgot- Weren't coming.

 _"It's alright now! For I am here!"_

 _"I'm still here!"_

His voice reverberated strained and broken in the small space.

 _"Please!"_

 _"I'm still- !"_

His watch lay in pieces on his folded coat.

 _No…_

"I wonder," the doctor's voice echoed in his skull, "Who saves the Symbol of Peace?"

Cold water rushed over his toes.

Tos-inori jolted, looking around. He was alone on the beach.

Rubbing his wrists, he looked up.

The sky, clear and dark, was a host to a great swath of twinkling stars stretching from horizon to horizon. The bright full moon shone down and turned the shore silver.

 _"Did I… forget something?"_

The more he chased after the feeling of memories, the less tangible they felt, slipping away like water through his fingers.

Brows furrowed, he took a hesitant step forward and immediately swayed, balance uncertain.

 _Something's…_ _Off…_

Lifting his hands, Tos-in-ri stared at his calloused fingers, gaze lingering on their blunt, rounded tips. He curled and uncurled them into fists.

Digging his toes into the sand, he rocked back and forth on his heels.

A cool breeze tousled his hair. Absently, he smoothed it down and scratched at the back of his bare neck.

He paused, brushing his fingertips over the smooth skin and rolled his shoulders.

Something was missing.

 _"You've had it rough, Toshinori."_

He whirled and -

 _Nothing..._

Heart pounding, he stumbled back. Water splashed at his feet and lapped his ankles, warm and inviting.

 _Warm?_

Frowning, he took a step back toward the shore.

The water followed, rising above his ankles.

Unease rose in his chest as another, larger wave rushed past and reached up to his knees. He turned -

The shore was so far away!

 _"No, wait!"_ Tos-in-r- called out, stumbling. Water sloshed against his thighs, the only sound across the silent waves.

Distant pain raced up his legs, and his claws dug into the sand-

 _Claws? Wasn't that- ?_

 _Different, just different._

A wave crashed against his back and pushed him to his knees. Water soaked up to his hips.

He shuddered, sensation stretching outward as another wave pushed him forward. A long, pale limb swept past, tipped with a tuft of blond.

 _Tail..._

Salt water crashed against his back, spraying up his spine and the back of his head.

His shirt popped and tore.

Pointed ears flicking the water off, he pushed himself to stand and his hands dipped into the rising water.

Claws curled from his hardening fingertips.

 _"Shore,"_ T-s-in-r- panted as he waded and slashed through the waist deep water, watching his slowed footsteps, _"Need to get to shore."_

The sand suddenly dropped away with rumbling _whoosh_ , leaving deep darkness below.

T-s-in- sank with a muffled yelp.

Water filled his nose and mouth, rushing into his lung, and the broken light of the moon glinted on the surface, growing more and more distant.

He gasped for air, bubbles rising from his mouth.

Then he blinked…

He could breathe.

 _Tick..._ _Tick..._ _Tick..._ _Tick..._ _Tick..._

Muffled voices echoed in the water, coming from everywhere at once.

 _"Let me give you a ride back to U.A."_

T-s-n-'s heart pounded as he whirled, searching for the source of the familiar voice.

 _Naomasa? Are you -?_

A faint light illuminated Naomasa's entry. Naomasa leaned against the wall, back turned to T-s-in-.

 _"It's alright. I can manage."_

His eyes widened, and he reached out a ghostly, clawed hand.

 _That's me…_

The person in the doorway huffed and opened the front door, hiding a grin from his closest friend.

 _"Goodnight, Naomasa."_

T-s-n- jerked in the water.

 _No! Don't! Stay with N-_

 _"Night."_

His other in the doorway shook his umbrella open and stepped outside.

 _No!_ Salt water turned to pelting ran as T-s-n- stumbled forward, _No no no! Don't get in-!_

 _"Thanks for picking me up Hibiki…"_

 _Not again! Please!_

All for One chuckled.

 _"No problem at all…"_

Shackles clamped around T-n-'s limbs, and dragged him back through a wall of water, knocking the air from his lung. The rain, the car, the other all disappeared and left T- surrounded in darkness.

Fog, grey and thick, crept from the murky void.

 _No..._

\- curled on himself, hugging his legs and tail, claws digging against his skin as the fog pressed closer.

H- felt a deep hole in -s chest… Impossibly heavy, hollow, and _far_ too cold.

\- breathing slowed as - felt the fog creep closer.

 _-'m tired..._

A gentle hand rested on - shoulder. It was solid, while h- grew translucent.

 _"Smile, Toshinori."_

H-s eyes widened.

 _"You're the strongest right?"_

He knew that voice...

 _"I should've been there, you know. To scold you. What were you thinking? Letting him provoke you like that!"_

A bright cape fluttered in his line of sight, and T-n-i trembled.

 _"Well… Better late than never."_ She stepped around him and bent down, pressing at her lips in that all-too-familiar way, _"Come on, Toshi. Give me a smile!"_

Warm tears ran down his hollowed cheeks, and he let out a choked laugh.

 _"Mast- ?"_ He hiccuped, rubbing at his eyes with the heel of his palm.

 _"Shh…"_ She brushed away his tears and smiled softly, _"It's going to be alright. He's safe you know. Your boy."_

Her cape billowed, and the fog rushed away.

 _"He's waiting for you."_

The water shook.

 _"Oh!"_

Pulling off her glove, she turned her arm and glanced at her wrist.

 _"It's time to get up, kid."_

Metallic black and gold glinted in the glimmering light from above.

Tos-in-ri stared.

That was his...

 _Tick..._ _Tick..._ _Tick..._

Toshin-ri blinked, _"I-is this…?"_

The water roared past his ears.

 _"Wake up, Toshinori."_

He broke through the surface.

* * *

Toshinori's ears twitched.

"-leave it behind."

"So, this was all for _nothing?!_ "

"-'re already here. Shigaraki-"

"-probably chipped like a pet. It'll just lure them again."

Toshinori groaned, skin crawling. Nausea curdled in his gut.

"Just kill-"

"-waking up…"

Chest heaving with wheezing breaths, Toshinori's eyes fluttered open.

The doctor stood over him, dissatisfied. Spots of light and shadow danced around his head, and cracks appeared in the ceiling.

 _Not real…_

 _Tick..._ _Tick._

 _Tick._

 _Tick._

His ears twitched, and he shivered as a shadowy figure hovered in his blind-spot.

"I _loathe_ leaving my work unfinished," the doctor said, clicking his tongue, "But you were clever, I'll give you that."

"Doctor, you're the last one," Toshinori heard Kurogiri say, "They are closing in."

Toshinori's brows furrowed. _The last one...?_

Hushed whispers echoed all around.

"One moment. _One moment,_ " the doctor said irritably, stalking away.

Toshinori heard shuffling and the pops and clicks of a new syringe.

 _Sh-shit…_ He pulled at his restraints, claws curling and tearing into the armrest.

"Goodness, your tolerance is high. But perhaps you can be useful," The doctor turned to Kurogiri, waving the syringe, "What do you think? Strike at their pride? Killing him now would be… _wasteful._ "

Kurogiri bristled, "I don't care. You know Shigaraki's thoughts on the matter. I had a hard enough time convincing him to abandon this hold to begin with, now let's _go_."

Toshinori flinched, hissing through his teeth as the doctor plunged the syringe needle into his thigh.

"All for One's stubbornness came in handy this time. Imagine the looks on their faces when they recognize him…"

" _Doctor,_ " Kurogiri warned.

"Hold on. Hold on. Just _one_ more thing," the doctor said, unfastening the strap around Toshinori's right wrist.

Before Toshinori could feel puzzled, raw energy seized him.

 _Fuck!_ His back arched, hackles going rigid and claws curling.

"Might even die in the process," the doctor chuckled as Kurogiri's mist surrounded him, "Two birds. One stone."

A harsh noise ripped from Toshinori's throat, and his heart pounded unevenly in his chest, shooting tremors across his body.

"Adre- ?!" _Adrenaline?!_

Wheezing, he bucked against the chest straps.

 _Can't … breathe!_

Hand freed, he clawed at the straps, snapping them. Sitting up, a wave of nausea and dizziness crashed against him.

A shadowy figure crept closer, and Toshinori lashed out with a snarl, claws passing through the image like smoke.

 _Not real?_ _Not real._

Chest heaving, he fumbled with the strap. Hand trembling and eyes darting around to keep track of the shapes, he gave up on the buckle and clawed through the leather around his wrist.

Moving to the restraints on his tail and legs, he ignored the loud bang behind him.

 _Not real. Not real._

"Not real…"

Heat scorched his bare back. A distorted voice shook the walls, tiles crumbling.

Toshinori shook his head, briefly covering his ears as the voice roared louder.

 _Drugs. Just the damn drugs._

Nausea pressed at the back of his throat.

 _Fight it Toshinori!_

Claws sliced through the last strap, and Toshinori pushed himself from the examination table. Pain shot up his left leg, and it collapsed under him.

 _Keep moving!_

A hand closed around his arm.

Yelping, Toshinori swung his arm, claws grazing something solid. The grip slipped away, and he crashed onto his side.

Air whooshed from his lung.

He retched and groaned as acid and blood dripped from his lips.

 _Sh-shit..._

The room spun, swelteringly hot.

Toshinori's limbs shook as he pushed himself onto all fours. Looking up, he hissed in pain, snapping his eyes shut.

He ducked away from the too bright hand, hackles rigid, and slammed his tail against the floor. Heart pounding, he limped backward.

At the edge of his vision, one of the shadows lunged. Tensing, Toshinori swiped at it. Claws swung through empty air, and he lost his balance. He fell onto his scarred side, knocking the breath out of him.

For a moment, he lay there panting, eyes wide as the walls contorted.

A hard grip closed around his arm again, and the voice growled by his ear.

 _Too loud…_ Toshinori grit his teeth, breath coming in short wheezes as he weakly pressed at the hand.

Something caught in his chest, and he coughed, legs buckling under the force of the fit.

"Get up!"

Toshinori's brows furrowed. He knew that voice…

"Tsukauchi," the voice continued as the hand yanked Toshinori up, then wrapped around his chest, "You bastard. _This_ is what you meant by _different?_ "

 _Tsu-?_

Toshinori stumbled, claws dragging along the floor as the too-bright person hauled him from the small room.

The familiar voice clicked their tongue and spat out, "He's drugged out of his mind. Just have a vehicle ready for him. There's no one else here, and I'm bringing him out now."

 _End… Endeavor?_

* * *

Naomasa rushed for the front door of the clinic, shooting a glance at the gathered mass of media personnel. A bell clanged as he shoved the door open, and dry heat rushed past Naomasa.

"Tsukauchi!" Endeavor's enraged voice roared across the small waiting room as he stepped in from a side hall. Nearly dangling from the flame hero's side, Toshinori limped along as Endeavor hauled him across the room.

Naomasa quickly shrugged off his coat, frowning at the loose cloth wrapped around Toshinori's bony hips.

"You _knew_ about this," Endeavor growled, flames crackling.

"Not now, Endeavor," Naomasa snapped, glaring briefly at him, before gently hooking his arms under Toshinori's.

Endeavor let Toshinori go, stalking toward the exit, "I'm not done."

Naomasa glowered at the flame hero's back as he threw open the door and left, then he shook his head.

"Toshinori," Naomasa said with soft urgency, gently patting his cheek, "Hey, can you look at me?"

Toshinori's brows furrowed slightly, ears twitching. He lifted his head weakly, and it wobbled as if it were too heavy for his neck. His eyes were unfocused, pupils blown out.

"N.. Nao?"

"Yeah, Toshinori. It's me," Naomasa said, carefully pulling him closer.

Toshinori gripped Naomasa's shirt, "This… is real?"

 _Oh Toshi… What happened?_ Naomasa's heart squeezed in his chest, "Yes. This is real."

Toshinori nodded slowly, "... knew you'd come…"

Naomasa froze, hands trembling as he nodded, "Of _course_. We'd never leave you here."

Toshinori hummed faintly in reply, legs trembling.

Naomasa draped his coat over Toshinori, quickly cinching it around his waist, "There are press outside. Just stay under my coat, alright?"

Toshinori flinched, shoulders tensing.

"It's going to be okay," Naomasa said, pulling Toshinori's arm over his shoulders, "I'm right here."

"Midoriya…" Toshinori rasped, jerking as his muscles seized, "Where- ?"

"Safe at the station," Naomasa looped his arm around Toshinori's lower back, "We need to get you to the car. Think you can make it?"

Toshinori gripped at the fabric over his chest, claws piercing through the coat, and grimaced, "Y-es."

Straightening slowly, Toshinori gasped and leaned heavily to the side, " _Shit._ Sorry…"

Naomasa looked down to Toshinori's feet and spotted a bruise - dark purple and dotted with sickly yellow - that spread from his left hock to mid calf.

 _Damn. Okay._

Naomasa nodded, "It's alright, I'll help you the entire way."

Toshinori grunted and adjusted his stance, pressing against Naomasa. His tail lifted and loosely wrapped around Naomasa's waist.

Pulling up the coat collar, Toshinori gave his waist a small squeeze.

"Okay," he wheezed quietly, "Get me out of here."

"One step at a time, alright?" Naomasa replied, carefully watching Toshinori's feet as he took a few steps forward.

The grip around Naomasa's waist tightened as Toshinori limped beside him, tenderly lifting his injured foot after each lurching step.

Naomasa cast a wary look out the lobby window, hand hovering over the doorknob.

"It's going to be alright, Toshinori," he said, pulling the door open.

Cameras flashed, reporters gestured to them as they passed, and uniformed officers maintained the line.

Toshinori tensed at Naomasa's side, ducking his head and pulling the collar higher.

"Detective Tsukauchi!" Shouted one journalist, notepad in hand, "Who is that man?"

"Isn't that the same person who caused the panic in the Rishi Shopping District?"

"Sir! Are the rumors true that that man is All Might?!"

Toshinori jerked, ears drooping and gritting his teeth, " _Sh-shit…_ "

"Just answer the question! Is that All Might?"

"Look over here!" Camera flashes lit up the side of the street.

"Sir! Tell us why you were in that building!"

"Show us your face!"

"Keep walking," Naomasa said, adjusting the collar and angling Toshinori away as he groaned and swayed on his feet.

A wall of flame flared up and surrounded them, blocking out the reporters, "Back off you lot!"

"The public has a right to know!"

Naomasa's lips pressed in a firm line, and he pulled at Toshinori, "We're almost to the car."

Toshinori nodded slowly, limping up to the back of the police van.

Uniformed officers opened the rear doors, reaching out to Toshinori with barely concealed shock.

Toshinori took one man's hand, and Naomasa helped lift him into the back of the van.

Naomasa grunted as Toshinori's tail suddenly tightened its grip.

"I'm right behind you," he said, stepping up into the back of the van, and he closed the doors behind him. Reaching back around Toshinori, he gently nudged him down onto the bench-like seat set against the side of the van.

Naomasa thumped the roof, "Drive!"

Kneeling as the van rolled forward, he took Toshinori's hands in his own, "Hey, hey, can you look at me?"

Toshinori wheezed, eyes half-lidded in exhaustion, but he squeezed Naomasa's hands back, claws just pressing against his skin. Fingers twitching, Toshinori shuddered and closed his eyes, "Sorry… Give me … a moment."

"Okay, just take your time."

Toshinori swallowed roughly, teeth bared. His hackles rose, and his tail clenched around Naomasa's middle.

 _Hhng!_ Naomasa stifled a winded grunt, letting go with one hand and patting his tail, "T-Toshinori?"

A full body shudder wracked Toshinori, and his tail fell limp to the floor.

"Tosh-!" Naomasa jolted, reaching out to catch Toshinori as he slumped forward, unconscious.

Naomasa pushed Toshinori back to lean against the seat, cupping one of his hollow cheeks, and brushed his bangs from his face. He pressed the back of his hand to Toshinori's forehead.

 _Fever…_

"Sir?"

Naomasa tensed. He hadn't realized one of the officers stayed in the van.

The officer - he had bright red hair and horns that twisted back around his head - held out a large water bottle and a cloth. He said nothing, did not pry. He only gestured again for Naomasa to take the items.

"Thank you," Naomasa said, accepting the water, and quickly soaked the cloth. He dabbed Toshinori's forehead and wiped the blood from his chin.

Wheezing deep and slow, Toshinori trembled. A sheen of sweat coated his skin and soaked into his hair.

Naomasa gently gripped his fingers, brows furrowing at the pinky claw. It appeared to be roughly clipped to the quick. A small scab already covered the spot.

 _Shit…_ His breath caught in his chest, and he bowed his head, _I almost lost you again. I can't-_

Toshinori's grip twitched in Naomasa's own.

He took a deep breath.

 _He's here…_ Naomasa sighed, running his thumb over the back of Toshinori's hand, _I swear, I won't let this happen again. I'll find them. I promise._

* * *

Shortly after being carried into the police department, Izuku was taken to a small, quiet room and laid on a cot. A young officer - he introduced himself as Officer Noboru - brought him a change of dry clothes and a medical kit.

Feeling slowly returned in Izuku's arms and leg as Noboru treated his cuts and bruises.

"Let's get you changed," Noboru said and helped push Izuku into a sitting position against the wall.

Grimacing, Izuku's muscles twitched as he pulled at the hem of his damp shirt. He clicked his teeth when the hem slipped from his fumbling grip.

 _Move!_

"Don't force it," Noboru said, easily pulling Izuku's wet clothes off and helping slip on the pair of dry sweatpants, "You can't expect to recover instantly."

Izuku pursed his lips and nodded stiffly, "Is Detective Tsukauchi here?"

"Not currently," Noboru said.

Izuku's numb fingers twitched, and he bit his lip.

"What about Officer Tamakawa," Izuku weakly shifted, trying to help lift his arms as Noboru slipped a dry, gray shirt emblazoned in dark blue letters MPD down over his head, "He was with us. Is he- ?"

"He's wounded, but alright," Noboru said quietly, tugging the shirt down around Izuku's hips, "Nothing life-threatening, so please don't worry."

Izuku bowed his head as another wave of guilt crashed against him.

 _Couldn't reach…_

"Hey, it's going to be alright," Noboru said, rubbing Izuku's shoulder, "How're your arms? Feeling any better?"

Izuku hummed and nodded, shakily lifting his left arm a few inches before it fell back in his lap.

Noboru smiled, throwing a towel across Izuku's neck and began drying his hair, "Good progress. You're handling getting hit with a paralysis quirk better than a lot of rookie officers. You U.A. kids are sure tough."

The door opened, and another officer poked her head inside.

"Hey, Noboru," she said softly.

Officer Noboru turned, pulling the towel off Izuku's head, "Ishii, what do you need?"

"We need to clear out the other room." Ishii pushed the door further, stepping inside. Sleeping in her arms was a young boy. Dirt and grime dusted his white wings and the feathers on his head.

Kneeling in front of Izuku, she smiled.

"I'm Officer Chiyoe Ishii. Do you mind if we move little Hatoko in here?" she asked Izuku, keeping her voice low, "He just needs somewhere to sleep for now."

"S-sure?" Izuku said with an uneven shrug.

"Thanks." Ishii stood, gently cradling the unconscious kid, and carried him to the spare cot.

"Here we are," she mumbled, setting the boy down, "Let go. It's alright. There we go."

Hatoko made a small distressed noise, eyes screwed shut. He quieted when Ishii brushed the feathers on his head back, smoothing them down.

Izuku stared, curiosity a welcome distraction.

 _Why is he here? He's so thin…_

Straightening up, Ishii popped her back and sighed.

"Thanks again," she said quietly to Noboru and Izuku. She bumped Noboru's shoulder, "Kohana will be here in an hour or so to take care of him. He was asking for her. I need to get back. Patrol in fifteen."

Noboru nodded, lifting his hand briefly as Ishii left. Then he turned to Izuku, "Are you alright to rest here a while? Comfortable?"

Izuku swallowed, brows furrowed in thought, but he nodded, "Yeah."

"My desk is just outside," Noboru said, gesturing to the door, "Give me a shout if you need anything. Of course once you can, you are free to move around, but it would be best if you stayed in here unless you need the bathroom. And that," he motioned over his shoulder, "Is just down the hall to the left."

"Thanks," Izuku said quietly, "You'll… you'll tell me when they find him?"

Noboru wrapped a plain blue blanket around Izuku's shoulders, stood, and smiled, "Of course."

Izuku sighed in relief, "Thank you."

When the door shut, Izuku bowed his head, a stubborn frown on his face. Sweat beading on his forehead, he lifted his arms, curling and uncurling his left fist first. Then he slowly pried open his right fist.

 _What- ?_

Something small and pale rolled from his palm and fell into his lap.

Izuku stared down at the object, fumbling to scoop it back into his palm. It was not quite as long or as thick as his pinkie finger. Thicker at the bottom, it tapered off to a dull point. Except for the red-dotted base, it was cream colored, like a … bone.

Nausea seized Izuku's stomach, tears welling in his eyes. Clutching the small spike in his fist, he pressed it to his chest and covered his mouth.

 _My fault!_ His shoulders shook with quiet, gasping sobs, _I said we should go to the beach. I made him stop. Commanded him._ Commanded _him._

Tears rolled down his cheeks and onto his lap. Sliding against the wall, Izuku lay on his side on the cot. He hiccuped, weakly pulling his legs up, and pressed the fist holding All Might's spike to his forehead.

 _Come back._

 _Bring him back._

 _Please._

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Please comment with your thoughts! We absolutely love reading them, and we do read every single one. They make our day and give us writing energy! :)


	3. Little Victories

I do not own BNHA or its characters.

Enjoy Chapter Three of "Collapse"

Cowritten and coedited by aoimikans.

* * *

 **Little Victories**

Izuku woke with a start, and his limbs shifted numbly. Dried tears pulled lightly at his skin, and, sniffing, he clumsily scrubbed at his cheeks with the heel of his palm.

His eyes ached.

Biting his lip, frustrated, Izuku pulled his hand away from his forehead and opened his fist. All Might's small spike rolled in Izuku's palm as he ran his thumb over it. It was surprisingly smooth, the tip dulled to a round point, and lighter than it looked. Izuku's fingers closed around the spike, and he pressed it to his chest.

 _Please be okay._

A wet sniffle and choked sob startled Izuku, and he looked across the small room.

On the other cot, the winged boy - _Hatoko_ \- curled in on himself, wings wrapping around his head and torso. His dingy feathers trembled with his muffled cries.

Izuku's arms shook as he strained to push himself up.

"Mama…" Hatoko sobbed.

Alarm shot through Izuku, and One for All flared like lightning across his skin. Izuku pushed himself to sit up, gasping softly at the pins and needles that seized his numbed limbs. He grimaced and stood, leaning heavily on his unaffected leg. Taking a steadying breath, Izuku stepped forward, and -

His knee buckled.

One for All flared stronger, and Izuku righted himself - dull pain pulling at his muscles.

 _Five percent? Six?_

His frown deepened. The numbness in his limbs made it difficult to discern the output.

 _Okay._

Izuku walked slowly, each step deliberate. He pulled the blanket from around his shoulders. Once he was close enough, he lowered himself to sit on Hatoko's cot and draped the blanket over the shivering boy.

Hatoko froze at the touch and slowly unfolded his wings. He poked his head out from behind the blanket, face flushed and covered in tears.

Izuku put on his best grin, "Hey there! It's alright!"

Hatoko's lower lip trembled, and fresh tears spilled down his face.

 _Ah!_ Izuku froze, "N-no, it's okay. Um, what's wrong?"

Hatoko sat up, pulling the blanket around him, and pushed himself to the far side of the cot. He cast Izuku a wary look, wiping his nose with his sleeve.

"I did something bad," Hatoko spoke up, brows furrowed seriously despite his wobbly voice, "So, I turned myself in."

"A-...ah," Izuku said lamely. He shifted to lean against the wall and released One for All. His body slumped, and he grunted softly at the ache in his bones.

"W-why are _you_ here?" Hatoko asked quietly.

Izuku bit his lip, but forced a smile, "My teacher and I were attacked, and -uh- I'm waiting for the police to bring him back."

"Oh," Hatoko looked away and stared down at the dirty cuff of his pants, picking at a frayed piece of the cloth, "The man with the tail?"

Izuku stiffened, "W-what did you just- ?"

"He wasn't hurt was he? They said…" Hatoko paled and scooted further away, glancing at the bandages on Izuku's arms.

Izuku stared at Hatoko in shock.

 _How? Who is this kid?_

Realization clicked into place.

 _Sirens._

Sirens drove Shigaraki away.

Izuku rolled his shoulders and sighed, "I see. You must have been the one who called the police."

Shifting against the wall, Izuku turned and smiled at the shaking boy, "Thank you. We... I was in a pinch back there. You did the right thing - calling for help."

Hatoko blinked, and fresh tears welled in his eyes, "No- you don't- no… I did a bad thing… That's not-" He hiccuped and wrapped his wings around his head and torso, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry…"

"Hey, hey - It's going to be alright," Izuku lifted his tingling arms and gestured calmly, "Whatever you think happened, I'm sure it wasn't your fault."

Hatoko sobbed louder.

Panic fluttered in Izuku's chest.

"Oh! It's alright! Please, you don't need to- Hey, hey," Izuku gently placed a hand on Hatoko's back and -

Hatoko flinched away and curled in on himself, whimpering, "I w-won't do it again, I promise! Please don't hurt me. I'm sorry!"

Izuku gaped at the trembling boy, and pulled his hand away. He pinched his lip uncertainly.

Power surged through his aching limbs, and he slid to the floor. Kneeling, he spoke softly.

"Hatoko. That's your name, right? Hatoko?"

When Hatoko didn't answer, Izuku tried again, "It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. _Nobody_ here is going to hurt you. I promise." He ducked his head to look under Hatoko's wings, "I promise, okay?"

Hatoko sniffled and looked down at Izuku from between his feathers, hiccuping between sobs, "Promise?" he asked in a watery voice.

Izuku grinned, "Yes! We're all good guys here."

Hatoko cautiously tucked his wings behind himself, "O-okay…"

"Hey, do you want to start over?" Izuku asked, leaning against the cot. One for All flaring unevenly in his tingling legs, "I'm sorry for scaring you. My name's -" He flashed a bright smile, "Deku! The hero who doesn't give up!"

Hatoko rubbed at his eyes, "Hero?"

"That's right!" Izuku said, puffing out his chest.

Hatoko's wings fluttered, and he pursed his lips suspiciously, "I've never heard of you."

Laughing, Izuku reached for his pocket and blushed, realizing he was still in the borrowed shirt and sweatpants. His wallet and hero license were taken with his clothes, "Well… I'm still in training, but I meant what I said. What about you? Did I hear your name right?"

"Y-yeah, I'm Hatoko Oud- I mean Hakuou… It's my mom's family name," he mumbled, fidgeting and picking at his primary feathers.

"Hatoko Hakuou," Izuku repeated, "That's a nice name. Is it okay if I sit next to you again?"

Hatoko furrowed his brows for a moment, then nodded, "Yeah, you can."

"Thank you." Grinning, Izuku pushed himself onto the cot. One for All flickered out, and he sagged against the wall.

"The man with the tail…" Hatoko frowned quietly, a serious look on his young face, "Who is he?"

Izuku shifted and looked down to the small spike in his hand, running his thumb over it, "He's my teacher."

"Oh. U.A. Does that mean," Hatoko swallowed roughly, "He's a hero too?"

Izuku nodded emphatically, "Yeah! Well… He was. He retired not too lo-" Izuku stiffened, furrowing his brow in thought, "Did I mention U.A.?"

Hatoko rubbed his thighs, "I told you… I did a bad thing… Atsu-nii said it was super important spy stuff, but then he let his scary friends take me away."

"Hatoko," Izuku's heart dropped, "I don't think I understand."

Tears welled in Hatoko's eyes, and he furiously wiped them away, "Atsu-nii _lied._ "

His crest feathers flattened angrily, and he yanked off his coat, tossing it to the floor, "He _used_ me. Just like- just like -!" He shook himself and glared at the ground, "Atsu-nii said to watch U.A. and take pictures. He said it was _important_."

Hatoko hugged his knees to his chest, letting out an angry sob, "So stupid. Atsu-nii and his friends. Stupid hand-face said it was a _game_."

A shudder ran down Izuku's spine.

 _Shigaraki._

"Hatoko-"

"And I fell for it! Stupid. Stupid. Stupid! All because I liked Atsu-nii's magic tricks and stories. But he was _nice._ I don't-" Hatoko pressed his face into his knees, "Why was he _nice_?" His voice cracked, "It's not _fair._ He's a bad guy, right? He wouldn't have friends like that if he weren't, right? He never hurt me, so _why?_ I don't understand. Why did he do this? Why did he lie?" Hatoko's head shot up, eyes burning, "Deku! Do you know? There has to be a reason. There has to…"

Izuku frowned uncertainly.

 _Hatoko didn't know Shigaraki was a villain until today._

 _'Atsu-nii'… He would have to be close with Shigaraki to organize an attack, and from what I can gather… Hatoko spied for him? Why would he involve a child? Are they that low on resources, or was Hatoko a connection from before…?_

 _Before Shigaraki gathered his close allies._

 _Before the League formed._

 _When villains worked alone, spreading their own influence across the board._

Something Hatoko said tugged at the back of Izuku's mind - just out of reach.

 _Magic…?_

"Hatoko, can you tell me what 'Atsu-nii' was like? Did he ever use his quirk in front of you? You said you liked his magic tricks?"

Hatoko nodded hesitantly, "He taught me how to juggle a bit and played marbles with me in the park where I slept. When other people gathered around he'd do a magic show, making things appear and disappear. I guess that was a part of his quirk, but I never asked. I liked the magic… and one day he made a pretty white dove appear and let me hold her. Her feathers were soft… Atsu-nii. He said he liked my wings. That they looked strong - strong enough to fly away. To get out of that old park."

 _Homeless..._ Izuku glanced at Hatoko's frail arms. _You were alone._

Hatoko's voice softened, "He asked me to come with him. To be his 'Dove.' To be a part of the magic."

"And you went…?"

Hatoko shook his head, "I- no. No. But I stayed around, watching his shows, flying from rooftop to rooftop to see where he'd go next. It was fun. I was doing what _I_ wanted. He laughed when he saw me at every show. He gave me a phone… Said to call him if I was ever in trouble. He gave me more things… Oh…"

Izuku saw the dawning realization on the boy's face, and he pressed further, "And then?"

"I- I would do him favors. Deliver things. Watch people. It was something different. Something to do," Hatoko's eyes widened, "Do you think…? He wouldn't… He wouldn't hurt other people right?! The hand-face guy must have made him! Atsu-nii is a nice guy! He's just a magician!"

 _Magician._

Izuku's fingers twitched.

 _Magician!_

 _Smoke filled the air, suffocatingly hot, as black flames lapped at the trees around him._

 _Izuku's heart pounded with adrenaline. He couldn't feel pain - only fear._

Kacchan. They have Kacchan!

 _His mangled arms refused to listen._

 _He faltered, falling - falling behind._

No!

 _Shouji and Todoroki surged ahead, arms outstretched._

Forward - FORWARD!

 _Izuku lept._

 _"The hell was that laser…? Ruined my_ show _, it did!"_

 _The magician released his spell with a_ **snap** **_!_**

 _Izuku's eyes widened._

 _"KACCHAN!"_

Izuku shook himself and released the breath he didn't know he was holding, "M-m-marbles. You said he played marbles with you?"

Hatoko blinked, giving Izuku a wary look, "Yes…"

"Did he ever use marbles in his shows? You said you've seen a lot of his shows right?"

Hatoko paused but nodded, "He did."

Izuku tried to contain his dread, "When he was making things appear and disappear?"

Hatoko's crest feathers stood tall, "Yes! Oh! Is that his quirk? That makes sense! Yes…" His smile fell, "But … How did you… know that? Deku?"

Izuku shivered, "We met. The man you know as 'Atsu-nii.' We met, and it was not on good terms."

Hatoko's lip trembled, "O-oh… That's… That's not fair, Deku… 's not fair." Hatoko's wings curled around his shoulders. His voice wavered as the tears streamed down his cheeks, "He was my Atsu-nii…"

Izuku swallowed roughly, bowing his head.

"I'm sorry."

Hatoko's shoulders shook, and he spun, arms wrapping around Izuku. He buried his face against Izuku's chest as he sobbed.

Izuku bit his lip and pat Hatoko's back.

"It's alright, Hatoko," Izuku said softly, brushing his hand down Hatoko's wings, "It's alright."

A sudden rush of noise crashed against the closed door.

Izuku sat up, One for All coursing over his skin as he held Hatoko. He felt small hands grip his shirt as Hatoko tucked his head in the crook of Izuku's neck.

The door opened, and Officer Noboru peeked inside. He grinned wide.

"They found him. He's here. All Might is here."

Hatoko shot up and stared at the officer in the doorway, brows and crest feathers rising in surprise, "A-All Might?" He pushed up from Izuku's chest and looked between him and Noboru, his gaze finally locking on Izuku's.

" _All Might_ is your _teacher?_ The… The man with the tail?" Hatoko's wings nearly doubled in size as his feathers stood on end, "They hurt- ?!"

Hatoko pushed himself and fell from Izuku's arms, scrambling back in shock.

"H-hey, it's alright…" Izuku looked back to Officer Noboru, "All Might's safe, right?"

Noboru paused, "He's unconscious at the moment, but I heard that the hero Recovery Girl is on her way, so," He smiled down at Hatoko, "Don't worry. He's going to be okay."

Izuku placed a hand on his chest and sighed in relief, quickly wiping away his tears while Hatoko's back was turned.

The last of the numbness faded from his limbs, and he crouched down next to Hatoko.

"See?" Izuku held out his hand, "He's going to be okay."

Hatoko frowned and shook his head, "What about the cat-man?"

Izuku paused, guilt eating away at his chest for nearly forgetting.

Noboru perked up and put his hands on his hips, "Oh, Tamakawa? He's fine! His arm is a bit bruised, so Recovery Girl might check him out, but he's in good spirits - if a bit alarmed to be found two wards over. He got back not ten minutes ago."

Hatoko's crest feathers stood, and he jumped up, wings flapping excitedly, "I wanna see him!"

Noboru chuckled, "I think he'd like to see you too. Once Recovery Girl checks on him, he can visit. Sound good?"

"Yes," Hatoko nodded, feathers bobbing.

Noboru glanced at his watch and hummed, "Sorry, Hatoko. Looks like Kohana is running late. If you two don't mind waiting a bit, I can come back with some food. How does that sound? Any preferences?"

Izuku jerked forward in surprise as Hatoko grabbed his hand and bounced, "Ramen!"

Laughing and shaking his head, Noboru grinned, "I'll see what I can do. And for you?"

Izuku smiled softly, "I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me."

"Nonsense! Come on, you must be hungry."

Izuku's eyes widened, and his lips twitched with a faint smile, "Alright, I'll have what he's having."

Noboru nodded, satisfied, "That's more like it. Two bowls of ramen coming up. I'll be back soon, okay?"

Hatoko pulled at Izuku's arm and grinned, "Okay!"

The door shut with a _click_ , and Hatoko sighed, his grip on Izuku's hand tightening.

Hatoko's crest feathers stood tall and quivered with excitement as he looked up with a wobbly grin, "They're okay, Deku! I-" His voice cracked, and he rubbed at his eyes, "I was so scared…"

Glancing down, Izuku smiled at the boy in front of him.

 _Me too._

* * *

Toshinori lay on his side, feeling slowly returning to his limbs. A wet rag dabbed against forehead. Brows furrowing, he rolled back and groaned, pulling his arms to his chest. They moved freely-

Toshinori jolted, wincing at the bright light as his eyes opened, and scrabbled up. Crashing against a wall, he flinched and gasped at the throbbing pain in his left leg.

 _Where- ?!_ His eyes snapped downward.

White coat. Gloves.

Heart thundering in his chest, the skin along his spine tingled, and his tail curled defensively.

He bared his teeth, mouth watering as burning pressure built under his tongue.

"-!"

Toshinori's ears perked at the voice, and someone else knelt in front of him.

"-kay! It's okay! Toshi. Hey… Toshinori. It's alright. It's me. You're safe. You're alright."

Panting, Toshinori tore his gaze from the white coat to the face looking up at him.

"Na-?" He squinted, the face coming into focus, "Naomasa?"

Naomasa grinned up at him, "Yeah, it's me. You're safe."

"Then who- ?"

"Easy, dear. You've had quite the day," a soft, familiar voice said.

Toshinori's arms and leg shook as he turned and looked past the white coat and gloves.

"Chiyo…" Relief flooded him, and he shakily sank back down on the cot, "Hey, Chiyo."

Recovery Girl smiled softly, sighing in relief. She approached slowly, removing a glove, and pressed the back of her bare hand against Toshinori's forehead, "You gave us quite the scare, you know."

Toshinori scoffed, heart still drumming too fast, vision blurring. His tongue felt thick and throat sore, as if he'd swallowed sandpaper.

"Midoriya… Where's Midoriya?" Toshinori asked, forcing his breathing to slow.

"Resting in the next room," Recovery Girl replied, gently brushing a strand of hair from his face, "Don't worry."

Toshinori looked around, brows furrowed.

 _The next room?_

A security camera hung in the upper corner, a small patch of gray in the otherwise tan room, and a chair and table sat against the far wall.

Toshinori closed his eyes and relaxed. Wherever he was, it wasn't back with that doctor.

That was enough.

He coughed, and grimaced at the tight feeling just below his ribs. Squirming in discomfort, he grimaced at the sour taste in his mouth, "... feel like shit."

Recovery Girl brushed her hand over his forehead, "I'd imagine so. You've just broken a fever."

Grunting, Toshinori pushed himself to sit up, arms trembling weakly. The nauseating pressure twisted in his gut, and he quickly gestured to himself, "Bucket…"

"Right here," Naomasa said, passing him a metal trash bin.

Toshinori hugged it to his chest and gagged. He ducked his head and coughed roughly. Sweat slid down his back, and his hands shook as his gut clenched. Instinctively, he lifted his tongue.

Acid sprayed into the bin from under his tongue, dribbling down his chin as the sickening pressure faded.

Toshinori coughed and gasped for breath, and Naomasa rubbed circles on his back - gently squeezing his shoulder.

Groaning quietly, Toshinori set the bin on the floor and stuck out his tongue with distaste.

"Sorry…"

"Don't be, dear," Recovery Girl pat his hand. Her lips bent in a worried frown, "Is that new?"

Toshinori shook his head, then held his breath for a moment as his head spun. He pressed his hand to his forehead.

"Yes and no. There was a _doctor_ ," he practically growled the word, "He implied he created the other noumu." Toshinori huffed a disgusted sigh, ear twitching when Naomasa's breath caught, "Based on his knowledge of my own quirks and his familiarity with All for One, I have no doubt he was...

"While I was coherent," Toshinori continued, "he explained that the glands under my tongue are related to the Devour quirk. They just didn't show up right away."

"Sounds like the _Good Doctor_ Sato mentioned in his follow-up interview," Naomasa said, expression hard, "Do you think you could describe him to a sketch artist?"

Toshinori nodded, "He wore a medical mask, but he had a distinct face. I won't soon forget it."

He wiped his lips with the back of his hand and barely avoided brushing it off on the unfamiliar grey sweatpants. Sighing, he dropped his hand and straightened slowly, wincing as his back popped.

"Use these, dear," Recovery Girl said, passing him a small wet wipe packet, "High ph wipes. I started carrying them after Young Ashido caught a cold. Just don't overuse them. You'll dry out your skin."

"Thanks," Toshinori said, wiping the back of his hand and setting the packet aside.

Naomasa squeezed Toshinori's shoulder, "How do you feel?"

Toshinori's chest tightened, and he coughed, "A whole hell of a lot better than I was. I really owe you one."

The somber look on Naomasa's face melted away, and his shoulders sagged. He shook his head and ran his hand through his hair with a disbelieving laugh, "'Thanks' is just fine, Toshinori."

"Let's do something fun," Closing his eyes, Toshinori hummed and let his head fall back against the wall, "Baseball… you still like that right? Let's go. Dinner's on me."

Naomasa laughed nervously, "Recovery Girl, is he alright?"

"'m alright - I'm All Might…" Toshinori chuckled at his own joke, gently swinging his legs off the cot. He gave them a weak thumbs up, wincing as a sharp pain lanced through his pinky.

"Ow."

Toshinori held his hand in front of his face and stared, blinking slowly and frowning at the roughly clipped claw of his pinky finger. A scab covered the sensitive quick where it was exposed to the air.

He shook himself and felt his mind marginally clear, "Chiyo…? I don't remember hurting my claws."

Recovery Girl frowned softly, looking up to Naomasa.

The cot creaked as Naomasa shifted, and only then did Toshinori notice his rumpled shirt and disheveled hair.

 _Nao- ?_

"Crime scene technicians are still going over the room where you we found you," Naomasa said, resting his elbows on his thighs and rubbing his palms together, "Your clothes and watch were there, along with medical supplies and a mix of hospital-grade drugs. They also found blood, tissue, and bone samples. They still need to test where they came from, but it's safe to assume they are yours."

"Oh." Toshinori stared down at the clipped claw. Then his gaze slid down his arms. Small bruises dotted his skin following the few prominent veins in his inner arm.

His skin crawled.

 _What_ more _did they take?_ He thought as Naomasa draped a thin blanket across his shoulders.

Something _binged_ merrily, pulling Toshinori's attention up.

Recovery Girl padded to the end of the cot where one of her smaller medical droids sat. She pulled at the strip of paper dangling from its side.

Toshinori watched as she read from the paper, and flinched when he spotted a few drugs he recognized.

 _Epinephrine. MDMA. Morphine. Oxycodone…_

 _Shit..._

Recovery Girl paled, "These… these _should not_ be mixed. Toshinori…" Her hands shook, "You're lucky to be alive right now."

Toshinori's ears drooped as Recovery Girl's demeanor switched from shocked to furious.

She roughly pocketed the page and cracked her cane against the tile floor.

" _Good Doctor_ my ass! He could have _killed_ you with this - _this - complete disregard_ of your health." She pointed a gloved finger at Toshinori, "You're not leaving my sight until these drugs have worked their way out of your system and you get rehydrated. And I mean it! I will not have you collapse from - _Goodness -!_ You're lucky to be _awake._ He could have put you into a coma or stopped your heart with these drugs. That _bastard_."

Toshinori's eyes widened as Recovery Girl muttered more profanity under her breath.

He jolted slightly when Naomasa's shoulder brushed his own.

Naomasa's head was bowed, a dark look crossing his face as he frowned at the needle marks on Toshinori's arms.

Wrapping his tail around Naomasa, Toshinori furrowed his brows and ran his palms over his forearms.

A shiver raced across Toshinori's skin, and he grimaced.

"I need a shower," he said abruptly, clawed toes curling as his discomfort grew. Something fluttered oddly in his chest, and he coughed.

Recovery Girl sighed, leaning on her cane, "Soon, but first I need to do another examination on you now that you're awa- "

"ALL MIGHT!" The door crashed open, and sweltering heat filled the room.

Toshinori jolted, barely stifling a bloody cough as he looked to the door.

Endeavor stood in the entry, flames roaring and driving back the few uniformed officers in the hall. Glaring into the small room, his eyes snapped to where Toshinori sat on his cot.

" _You…_ " the flame hero ground out, baring his teeth. Flames leapt dangerously close to the doorframe as he advanced into the room, "What is meaning of this? Why the _Hell_ do you _look_ like that, All Might?"

Naomasa huffed in irritation, shooting Endeavor a tired look, "Now is not the _time_ for this, Endeavor."

"Like Hell it isn't," Endeavor spat, brushing past Naomasa when he stood, "I don't have time for _you,_ Tsukauchi, nor do I need your permission to speak."

"Endeavor," Toshinori nodded in greeting, forcing an amiable grin despite his fatigue, "I understand I owe you a thank y-"

"What. Is. This?" The flames along Endeavor's shoulders crackled higher as he seethed, gaze raking across Toshinori's form. It lingered on the scar spider-webbed across his torso and each visible change.

Toshinori's expression hardened, "What does it look like?"

"Endeavor, I'm going to ask you to leave," Naomasa said firmly, placing his hand on Endeavor's arm.

The flame hero shook off the hand and pushed Naomasa away, snapping, "Stay out of it!"

Naomasa stumbled back and caught himself against the table, brows raised in surprise.

Toshinori's eyes narrowed, and he pushed himself up on shaky legs, blanket falling from his shoulders, "There's no need for violence, _Todoroki_."

Despite his bent frame, Toshinori was still a half-foot taller than the flame hero. He looked down at Endeavor and held out his hands, palms up, "What do you want to know?"

Endeavor's gaze lingered on the claws jutting from Toshinori's fingers, lips curling in disgust.

"You have fallen so _far_."

Toshinori frowned, hackles rising.

 _Is_ this _why you've come?_

He opened his mouth to speak, but Endeavor cut him off.

"Who are you?"

"Excuse me?" Toshinori ground out. His tail flicked irritably, restraint evaporating in the heat of the room.

Endeavor glared at Toshinori's legs, his tail, his ears, "Who _are_ you?" His lips curled in a sneer, and he growled, "You're sure as hell not the All Might I know."

 _I'm -?!_

Toshinori's tail crashed against the cot and tipped it with a loud clatter. Straightening to his full height, he stepped forward.

" _I_ am Toshinori Yagi," he declared, slow and clear, "The man behind All Might. The man you claim to _know_. Just as _you_ are Enji Todoroki," His eyes narrowed, "Or have you forgotten?"

He gestured to his body, "As for this - Physical changes. Quirks forced upon me with the intent of creating a noumu. I _survived_."

 _He did_ not _beat me. I'm_ alive _. I won._

It felt damn good to say it.

"I am the same man I always was, Todoroki. The same man with a few extra quirks… " He sighed, fatigue sneaking up on him, "Does that answer your question?"

" _Fuck no!_ " Endeavor snapped and glared up at Toshinori, "We search for you for nearly a month and heard _nothing_ since your escape, only to find that you've been captured _again._ And by that man-child, Shigaraki no less? You - _you -!_ " Endeavor's flames roared with his anger, singeing Toshinori's bare torso and scar. "What happened to the Number One Hero? You can't even save _yourself!_ Is _this_ what society is left with?"

Toshinori suppressed another sigh, "I was wrong, Endeavor. There is only so much one man can achieve. The Symbol of Peace… It is a heavy burden, one I never meant for you to carry."

"Never meant for _me?_ Who are you to decide!" Endeavor seethed, fists curled at his sides, "You've cast away your titles - _tarnished them!_ The Number One Hero captured and defeated twice?!" He shook his head in disgust, "I would rather die than-"

" _Die!?_ " Toshinori's eyes blazed with a flinty light, and he stepped forward, claws scraping the floor and hackles standing rigid.

 _"_ Is _that_ what you would do in my place, Todoroki?" He snarled, patience with the flame hero long spent.

Endeavor flinched back.

Toshinori pressed forward, tail slashing dangerously through the air, "You would just lay down your life after surviving injuries and tortures because you could not bear the _shame_? I choose to _live_. I am alive and _determined_ to stay so."

"There are things that must be done -" Toshinori nodded to himself, "Things only I can do. Shame and _titles_ are the least of my worries."

Endeavor stiffened, and, eyes wide, his expression twisted with confusion.

Toshinori held his head high, ignoring the throbbing in his leg and the flames flicking inches from his skin, "You'd do well to fill your own shoes rather than _mine_ , and - given your reaction - I hardly think you'd enjoy taking my place."

Endeavor took a half-step back, flames diminishing.

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" Recovery Girl whacked Endeavor's leg with her cane, "Move. And you!" She pointed her cane threateningly at Toshinori, "Sit your ass down. Your leg is fractured _at best_."

Toshinori blinked and looked down, hackles relaxing.

"Don't make me say it again," Recovery Girl warned, expression stern.

Thoroughly cowed, he smiled bashfully, "A-ah. Yes Ma'am."

"Honestly!" Chiyo huffed as Toshinori righted the cot with his tail and sat, "If it's not one thing, it's another with you."

"My apologies," Toshinori said, ears burning as he rubbed the back of his head, "I shouldn't have lost my temper."

"Oh, no dear. That was long coming in my opinion," Recovery Girl muttered, shooting a stern look at Endeavor. "Now, _you'd_ better start acting like a hero and leave me to my work. I still have to tend to my patient, and you are interrupting."

Endeavor stood rigid, hands curling into fists. Grimacing, he looked away and turned, brushing past Naomasa on his way to the door.

"Endeavor…" Toshinori sighed, staring at the flame hero's retreating figure. Obligation tugged at the back of his mind, "Thank you. For getting me out of there."

Endeavor stiffened and ducked out of the room without another word.

"Of all the inconsiderate-!" Naomasa clicked his tongue as the door slammed shut, "I'm sorry Toshinori, I should've taken care of him earlier."

Toshinori huffed a laugh, cot squeaking as he propped his elbows against his thighs and leaned heavily against them, "Don't worry about it."

He shivered, heat seeping from his skin, and pulled the fallen blanket around his shoulders.

"Toshinori," Recovery Girl said softly. When he looked down at her, she gestured toward herself, "Let me see your tail."

Toshinori furrowed his brows in question, but swung his tail around and lowered it into Recovery Girl's hands.

She brushed her gloved fingers through the soft tuft, lips pursed in thought, "Hm. That's odd. I thought I saw..."

Toshinori self-consciously pulled his tail away and ran his hand along the side of the cot. He flinched back as something pricked his palm. Moving his hand, he spotted a thin slice in the metal frame.

A few blond hairs stuck out from the notch, and Toshinori looked away.

"Toshinori?" Naomasa called gently.

 _"Have you noticed any other changes?" The Doctor asked, "Have your claws hardened or sharpened since growing the spikes?"_

"I'm…" His skin crawled, "These quirks are still changing. I don't know to what extent…"

Recovery Girl nodded, resting both hands atop her cane, "While their growth may have been accelerated during… your time at Rishi, your quirks are essentially still in their 'adolescent' stage. It would be unusual if there were no mutations, especially given how you received them. New body, new rules."

A shiver ran down Toshinori's spine, and he suddenly tasted latex.

 _What about this_ isn't _unusual?_

Toshinori's tail curled in his lap, and he pinched the bridge of his nose. That odd flutter in his chest returned, and his fingers numbed.

Rubbing his hands together, Toshinori turned, "There are showers here, right Naomasa? I… I need to wash today off."

Naomasa nodded in understanding, but turned to Recovery Girl.

She sighed, patting Toshinori's knee, "Just give me a moment to examine you. _If_ I think you are well enough, Tsukauchi can accompany you to the showers. I don't want you alone for more than a couple minutes, understand?"

"Yes Ma'am."

* * *

Chopsticks held steady between his fingers, Izuku thanked what luck he had left as he brought another bite of ramen to his mouth. The faint ache in his stomach faded with each bite, and he smiled.

Izuku hadn't realized how hungry he'd been, although his own hunger was no match for Hatoko's.

The boy's wings fluttered excitedly as he slurped up the last of his noodles, humming a little tune between gulps. He rubbed at his belly for a moment, before bringing the styrofoam cup to his lips.

"Not too fast," Izuku warned gently, "Remember to breathe."

Hatoko swallowed and gasped, almost panting as he set his half empty cup in his lap, "I- I know. It's just _really good_."

Izuku smiled lopsidedly as Hatoko swung his legs off the edge of the cot, kicking his feet in and out.

 _He's just a kid…_

The thought soured Izuku's stomach, and he sipped at the broth to hide his frown.

 _The League involved a kid._

Hatoko glanced his way, and Izuku took a too large gulp of his broth and coughed.

"Not too fast!" Hatoko giggled, crest feathers standing in amusement.

 _BANG!_

Hatoko's feathers flattened against his head as he looked apprehensively at the door.

"Deku…?"

Izuku set his and Hatoko's cups aside, close to the wall to keep them from spilling.

Heavy footsteps grew louder, along with muffled alarmed shouts. They passed their door, and another loud slam shook the walls of their room.

"ALL MIGHT!"

Izuku jolted, starting to rise before Hatoko gripped onto his shirt.

"Don't go," Hatoko said, trembling.

Izuku pursed his lips, looking behind him to the wall between them and the muffled shouting.

 _Sounds like… Endeavor, I think…_

He pressed his palm against the sweatpant pocket where All Might's broken spike sat.

Another muffled voice answered the first, and only Hatoko's grip on his shirt kept him from bolting out the door.

 _All Might!_ Izuku sagged in relief, _He's okay. He's okay!_

Worry flared in his gut as Endeavor's shouts grew louder. Izuku could almost make out the words.

"D-Deku?" Hatoko whispered, "Are we in trouble?"

Izuku mentally shook himself and turned from the wall. He gently pulled Hatoko closer to his side and grinned wide.

"It's alright! Don't worry," he said, "I know those voices, and we'll be fine."

Hatoko nodded but pressed closer, one wing wrapping around Izuku's back and the other curled around his side.

They both jolted when their door opened.

Officer Tamakawa smiled bashfully at their wide-eyed looked and waved, "It's just me."

Izuku brightened, "Officer Tamakawa!"

Tamakawa bowed his head in greeting and stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him, "Glad to see you made it out in one piece, Midoriya."

"You too!" Izuku said, though his gaze dropped to the blue, universal sling holding up his right arm.

Tamakawa caught his look and wiggled his arm, "Just a bump. Recovery Girl already healed the worst of it."

Hatoko's crest feathers perked up as he peaked around Izuku, "Hm? Oh! You!"

Tamakawa grinned and waved, crouching down to Hatoko's level, "Sorry about Endea- _Oof!"_

Hatoko jumped from the cot and wrapped his arms around Tamakawa's fluffy neck, nearly knocking the officer down.

"C-Careful," Tamakawa righted himself awkwardly, sitting on the floor and wrapping his good arm around Hatoko below his flapping wings.

Hatoko sat back, examining Tamakawa with an almost comically serious expression, "Are you okay?"

"Yep!" Tamakawa chirruped and bounced Hatoko on his knee, "I heard how brave you were, coming to the police when you saw someone in trouble. You did the right thing."

Hatoko's cheeks colored and his feathers fluffed up. He sniffed and rubbed at his eyes, "Good."

Tamakawa patted Hatoko's back between his wings, "Yes, very good."

"Um," Izuku paused while Tamakawa looked up, "Do you think I could…?" He gestured over his shoulder.

Tamakawa's ears flicked, and he shook his head, "I'm sorry, Midoriya. Recovery Girl requested no visitors until she was certain All Might was well enough for it. Endeavor … was a surprise."

Izuku frowned at the doorway, "When do you think-?"

"You know Recovery Girl," Tamakawa stood with a shrug and absently pet the feathers atop Hatoko's head, purring softly, "She'll want to be certain and then some before letting anyone else in."

Izuku's brows furrowed, but he nodded.

"I'll wait."

* * *

Toshinori stood and leaned on the crutches Naomasa found for him, adjusting his grip when his claws poked at his palm.

Naomasa placed Toshinori's water on the table and hovered close by as Toshinori took a cautious step.

His tail swayed thoughtfully.

"Yeah, these'll do," Toshinori said, leaning slightly against the crutches, "Thank you."

Recovery Girl hummed and walked to his side, another slip of paper in hand, "The drug levels in your blood are down to reasonable levels. It's oddly fast, but it could be related to your quirks. We'll need to look out for any more mutations."

Running her hands over the temporary brace on his leg, she asked, "Any discomfort?"

Toshinori shifted, letting his left foot rest on the floor without putting weight on it. The brace followed the curve of his hock and held it at a right angle.

"A bit stiff, but fine," he finally said.

Until they knew the extent of his injury, precautions had to be made.

Recovery Girl nodded, backing away from his side, "Alright. How's your head?"

Toshinori's ears twitched, and he hummed.

The fog sat firmly in the back of his mind. Dormant.

"Other than fatigued, nothing concerning," he said, "A little light-headed, but I've felt worse."

Recovery Girl frowned, "Of course you have, dear. That's hardly reassuring." Then she shook her head and looked to Naomasa, "He's all yours. Keep an eye on him."

Naomasa nodded seriously, "Of course."

He pressed against Toshinori's back briefly, hand warm even through the borrowed, grey shirt, "I'll get the doors. If you need to take a break, just let me know, alright?"

Toshinori grinned, and his tail swished lightly, "Sounds like a plan."

Toshinori followed Naomasa to the door, keeping his left leg bent and tail outstretched.

Naomasa led the way through the door and down the hall.

"Are we at the precinct?" Toshinori asked, looking around at the familiar halls.

"Yes," Naomasa answered, slowing to walk at Toshinori's side, "We came here straight from the clinic where you were found. Ah-"

Naomasa fished out his phone, the screen lit up with multiple messages. A small smile tugged at his lips, and he pocketed it, "Gran Torino says to quit sticking your nose into trouble."

Toshinori snorted, "I'll have to apologize for worrying him."

Naomasa stifled a laugh, brushing against Toshinori's side as they turned down another hall-

"Oh! Detective Tsukauchi, you're back!"

Toshinori's gaze snapped up from the floor, hackles bristling in surprise.

Standing in front of him were two strangers - a young woman with the appearance of a barn owl and the older black man who spoke.

"Bellamy," Naomasa paused and placed a steadying hand on Toshinori's shoulder as Toshinori's tail wound around his waist, "and Tyto. We uh-"

"You weren't expecting company in the back halls," Bellamy finished for him. He looked first at Naomasa, then Toshinori, and a gentle smile warmed his face, "It's alright. I assume you are Yagi?"

 _French accent? Bellamy…_ Toshinori thought, trying to place the familiar name, _The empath, that's right._

"Yes," Toshinori said, slowing his breathing. He shifted on his crutches and held out a hand, "I understand you are working on my abduction case. Thank you for your hard work."

"Think nothing of it! It's an honor to finally meet you," Bellamy said, pocketing his rosary. He took Toshinori's clawed hand without hesitation and gave it a soft shake, "My name is Jean-Baptiste Bellamy, and this here is my colleague Alba Tyto."

The young woman bowed her head briefly, solid black eyes taking in Toshinori's form.

Bellamy continued, "I remember when you visited my home of Marseille. My daughters, Anne-Marie and Joan, were head over heels for you and the new heroine Scarlet Pimpernel at the time. You helped take down the human trafficking ring using the ports. It was quite the feat!"

"Ah," Toshinori's ears perked, "I remember. Marseille was beautiful and very welcoming."

Bellamy's dark eyes twinkled merrily, "I'm glad it was to your liking. Were you able to visit the _Cathédrale de la Major_?"

"Of course!" Toshinori replied with a grin, tail unravelling from around Naomasa and swaying comfortably, "It was a marvel. Truly incredible."

Bellamy nodded, smiling satisfactorily.

"Alba and I will let you get back to your business," he said, then gave Toshinori a knowing look, "It seems like there is a lot on your mind. Take things slow if you need to. I am certain Detective Tsukauchi would be more than willing to help." He bowed his head slightly, "It was a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," Toshinori replied, raising a brow as the empath passed and bowing his head in return.

 _A lot on my mind, huh?_ The sway of his tail slowed. Considering everything that day-

 _Was it only one day? How long…?_

Toshinori's heart pounded, and he glanced down, missing the weight of his watch, _Should I ask…? Do I_ really _want to know?_

Naomasa's hand slid from Toshinori's shoulder, preventing him from thinking too long.

"I was sure this way would be clear," Naomasa said, glancing back down the hall, "Sorry."

Toshinori shook his head, hobbling forward on his crutches, "It's alright. They were pleasant. It's reassuring."

Naomasa hummed and walked ahead, checking the few other back halls as they passed.

The men's showers in the police precinct were much like the faculty gym showers, though not quite so large. Shower heads lined the blue and white tiled walls.

Toshinori's claws clicked as he hopped into the room.

"Tail," Naomasa warned, gently pulling the rest of Toshinori's tail inside before shutting the door. The tufted end wrapped briefly around Naomasa's wrist before flicking away.

"Thanks," Toshinori said, curling his tail closer to himself, and hobbled to the closest stool, facing the only exit. He carefully lowered himself onto the stool with a groan and leaned the crutches in the corner, sighing with relief.

"Oh, damn it," Naomasa huffed a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Soap."

Toshinori glanced around. Sure enough, there was not one bottle or bar of soap in the bare showers.

"My shampoo is in my locker," Naomasa said, running his hand through his already mussed hair. Then to Toshinori's surprise, Naomasa knelt and rested his hand on ridge of hair along Toshinori's tail, "My locker is just down the hall."

"Okay?" Toshinori twisted to grab his crutches, pausing a moment to yawn widely.

"Hey, no," Naomasa said, "You shouldn't move more than necessary. Especially with your leg. Just… Will you be alright for a minute?"

"Huh? Yes, of course," Toshinori furrowed his brows and absently rubbed at his chest.

Naomasa pat Toshinori's knee and stood. He paused, half turned toward the exit.

"Three minutes tops, alright?" he said, shoulders stiff with worry.

Toshinori ran his hands down his arms, "Yeah, I'll be here. Might as well warm up the water."

 _He's worried… They're all worried…_

Toshinori jolted lightly when the door shut, and his head shot up, ears twitching as the _clack_ echoed off the walls. The odd flutter in his chest returned, a void inflating by his heart, and he coughed.

Rolling his shoulders in discomfort, he twisted and turned on the warm water with his tail. The water sprayed down onto the tile, puddling around the drain before reaching Toshinori's padded toes.

Toshinori swept the tip of his tail into the stream, shivering as cold zipped up his spine.

"It'll warm. 's fine," he mumbled, running a hand through his hair and feeling salt shake loose. He coughed as the fluttering void pressed against his lung. Taking a deep, gasping breath, he rubbed his chest, "I'm alright."

His hands trembled.

 _They're worried… about_ me.

 _Something-_

 _I have to do something._

Mist curled around his feet, and he smelled the ocean.

He shook his head, grunting as an electric jolt lanced through his head and down his arms, "No. I'm alright. I-it's alright."

Toshinori swallowed roughly, bracing himself on the wall and curling inward.

 _Sh-shit._

"Come on. It's-" Toshinori slipped from the stool, panting, "It's alright. Smile, Toshinori. Sm-"

He grimaced.

 _No no nonono-_

Panic seized Toshinori, chest heaving as his breathing sped up. Too shallow.

 _Something's… Something's wrong._

His head swam, and his vision grew spotty, a grey static creeping in from his periphery.

His wheezing grew louder. His back arched, and his claws tore through his shirt as he tugged at the collar. His fingers fumbled numbly as his hands shook.

 _I can't-_ Hyperventilating, Toshinori pushed himself back along the floor until his shoulders bumped into a corner, _I can't breathe? Why can't I -?_

He fitfully kicked out his legs, yelping as a grinding sensation sent pain up his left.

His tail cracked against the ground and curled up defensively as he brought his knees to his chest.

 _Wh-?_ Toshinori cradled his head in his arms, " _Where am I?_ "

There was a clattering sound and suddenly the loud, white noise of water was silenced.

"-nori! I'm so sorry! Toshin-"

Hands brushed over his arms and firmly gripped his wrists.

Toshinori's chest heaved, heart pounding unevenly, and his back arched as hands pried his arms away from his head.

"-me. It's me. Hey, look at me Toshi-"

His muscles seized, and he panted, "C-can't breathe!"

"Oh God- no. Toshinori, hey. Focus on me. Can you do that?"

Toshinori grimaced, craning his neck and blinking in the bright light, "Na-Naomasa?"

"Yes, that's it, just look at me," Naomasa paused, gripping Toshinori's hand and pulling it closer, "You're safe here. You're alive. You won. You _can_ breathe. In and out. Come on."

 _In and out._

Shuddering, Toshinori's grip tightened as he gasped for air.

Naomasa hissed between his teeth, then continued, " _Slower_ , Toshinori. _In_ one, two, three, four, five. _Out_ one, two, three, four- You're doing great. _In_ … Out… In- That's it. _There we go_."

Slowly, Toshinori's vision cleared and feeling returned. He was pressed against Naomasa's chest, rising and falling with his breathing.

A wave of exhaustion swept over him.

Letting out a shaky sigh, Toshinori moved to sit up but fell back with a grunt, "Sorry I-"

"Don't apologize," Naomasa said softly, pulling Toshinori closer, "None of this is your fault. I shouldn't have left you alone. Rest for a bit, okay? You just had a panic attack. Just breathe for a bit."

"Panic…?" Toshinori furrowed his brows, thoughts sluggish.

Tears trailed down his cheeks, and he laughed, wincing at the pain in his chest. He shivered and leaned back, tail squeezing around Naomasa's waist.

Taking a slow, deep breath, he bowed his head-

 _Pathe-_

"Don't start with that, Toshi," Naomasa said firmly, squeezing Toshinori's hand, "I'd recognize that look anywhere. This-" he shook his head, "This doesn't make you weak. It just shows you've been through a lot. And you've been through Hell."

Toshinori hummed and nodded softly.

His grip on Naomasa's hand slackened, and he sighed, "I uh… I'd still like that shower, but I don't think I can move just yet."

Naomasa pat Toshinori's tail, "It's alright. Take your time. I'll be right here. You aren't alone."

Smiling, Toshinori closed his eyes and focused on breathing slow and deep. His ears twitched as water dripped nearby, the repetitive sound calming and grounding him.

"Here, let me-" Shifting, Naomasa wrapped his arm around Toshinori's back and gently pulled him to his side, keeping his spikes off the wall.

" _Thank you._ " Toshinori sighed in relief as the pressure on his spine vanished and gave Naomasa a small squeeze with his tail, "For this and… everything else."

Naomasa's arm gently squeezed around Toshinori's waist in return, "You would have done the same."

They sat in silence for a long moment, broken only by the drip of water and Toshinori's wide yawn.

Naomasa smiled and pat Toshinori's arm, "Let's get you cleaned up. You still smell like the ocean."

Toshinori huffed a laugh.

"Yeah."

* * *

"Goodness, Toshinori. I can't let you out of my sight for a moment," Recovery Girl glanced at Naomasa, "And you're certain it was a panic attack?"

Naomasa set the crutches against the wall, watching carefully as Toshinori lowered himself onto the cot.

He sighed quietly, taking in the deep shadows and redness under Toshinori's eyes, "As far as I could tell, yes."

Reaching out, he placed his hand on Toshinori's shoulder, "How're you feeling?"

Toshinori looked up and grinned wearily, "Clean." Then he chuckled, "I didn't expect the amount of sand…"

Naomasa snorted, patting Toshinori's shoulder, "You brought the beach with you."

"How's your leg feel, dear?" Recovery Girl asked, padding up to inspect the brace.

"Sore," Toshinori said simply, wincing when his toes twitched.

Recovery Girl nodded, "It needs a cold compress and elevation. Go ahead and lie down."

Toshinori did as asked, lying on his right side and carefully lifting his foot while Recovery Girl stacked a couple pillows at the end of the cot and nudged them into place.

"Tsukauchi, could you fetch me an ice pack?" Recovery Girl asked, her focus remaining on Toshinori.

"There should be ice in the break room," Naomasa said with a nod, "I'll be right-"

"Naomasa, wait," Toshinori called, propping himself on his elbows.

Naomasa turned back from the door, meeting Toshinori's gaze.

Toshinori glanced at the door, then back, "I want to see him."

 _Midoriya,_ Naomasa quirked a knowing smile.

"I'll send him in."

Toshinori's shoulders and ears sagged in relief, "Thank you."

He lay down again, sighing as he sunk against his pillow, hair still damp and sticking out in all directions.

Naomasa smiled softly, a warm fondness tugging at the back of his mind.

"I'll be back soon," he said to Recovery Girl, and he ducked out of the room.

The next door was only a couple meters away. Naomasa gently knocked, pausing a moment, then swung open the door.

Inside, Sansa's ears perked as he turned to Naomasa.

"Sir!" he grinned sheepishly from his seat on the floor, "I'd salute, but…"

The winged child Naomasa was briefed about clung to Sansa's front while Sansa gently rubbed the boy's back with his good arm.

"So why do you have that bell around your neck?" Hatoko asked quietly, the crest feathers atop his head brushing against Sansa's cheek.

"Ah, now there's a story," Sansa chirruped, eyes glinting with amusement, "I could tell you, but..."

Hatoko gasped, feathers puffing outward, "Is it a secret?!"

"Hm… _Maybe,_ " Sansa bounced Hatoko on his knee and laughed, "Why do _you_ think I wear this?"

Hatoko frowned seriously, "That's not fair. How am _I_ supposed to know?"

Naomasa grinned, then turned his attention to the room's last occupant.

Midoriya stood at the head of his cot, shoulders raised anxiously and eyes wide.

"Is he-" He looked to the hall, "Did Recovery Girl say it's alright to…?"

Naomasa's smile widened, _You picked a good kid, Toshinori._

Stepping back into the hall, he held the door open, "He wants to see you."

Midoriya nearly tripped over his own feet as he rushed to the door, turning back for only a moment to wave at Hatoko, "I'll just be in the next room, okay?"

"Okay!" Hatoko chirped, before continuing to play with Sansa's ears, "Do you hear better too?"

Naomasa shut the door behind them.

"Um, Detective Tsukauchi?" Izuku's brows furrowed, fingers fidgeting, "I heard Endeavor- Well, things were muffled. Is everything alright?"

Naomasa frowned, turning down the hall toward the exit.

He shook his head, "Endeavor… He had something he wanted to say to All Might."

Midoriya mirrored Naomasa's frown and nodded.

Chuckling, Naomasa pat the boy's back and pushed him toward Toshinori's room.

"I'm making an ice run for Recovery Girl and will be back soon," Naomasa explained, "Don't keep him waiting."

Midoriya jolted, gaze fixing on the door, "Ye-Yes sir!"

Naomasa watched as he stepped through the doorway before leaving for the break room.

"Should be a few ice packs in the freezer…" he thought aloud, walking briskly down the hall and passing through the bullpen. He noticed the hesitant, confused, and concerned looks cast toward him.

What happened to Toshinori was not common knowledge within the station. However, there was no doubt they all knew now after he'd practically dragged Toshinori through the bullpen to a free room. If not after that, then perhaps after Endeavor's rampage.

Naomasa sighed as he ducked into the break room, away from the probing stares.

"Hello again!" Bellamy said, looking up from the coffee maker, "We keep bumping into each other."

"We do," Naomasa huffed a laugh as he walked to the freezer.

"How is Yagi doing?"

Naomasa hesitated, buying time by digging into the freezer and finding an ice pack.

"How far does your empathy quirk reach?" he asked in return, his old police-trained caution kicking in.

Bellamy hummed, closing his eyes, "This building and a small part of the ones on either side."

Naomasa's brows rose in surprise.

"Yes," Bellamy chuckled, "it can be quite overwhelming at times."

Smiling softly, Bellamy pulled out his rosary, "Prayer and meditation keep me centered, although today I find myself in need of quiet spaces."

"Like the break room," Naomasa assumed.

"And the back halls," Bellamy replied with a wry smile, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Naomasa nodded in understanding, but his thoughts wandered back to Toshinori.

 _Still smiling - still putting on a brave face after everything_.

After the way Naomasa found him, curled against the wall-

Trembling - panting - sobbing in his panic.

He'd never known Toshinori's back could look so small.

Naomasa shook himself, scooping more ice into the pack and screwing on the lid.

 _He'll bounce back. He always has._

Toshinori would recover and move forward. He did after the first battle against All for One and the resulting injury, and again after Rishi…

Despite everything that would break a normal man, Toshinori stood back up.

Naomasa could not help but remember the sight of him in the faculty gym. The solid sound of his gloved fists connecting with the punching bag. The steadiness of his stride and the strength of his shoulders…

All Might's _true_ strength never came from One for All.

"I don't need to be an Empath to know that look."

Naomasa jolted, looking up, "Excuse me?"

Chuckling, Bellamy took a sip from his mug, "Looks like Yagi's not the only one with a lot on his mind. Oh-!" His cheeks darkened with embarrassment, "I apologize, that was rude of me. My daughters often tell me I'm too nosy for my own good, but I can't quite turn this off."

Bellamy tapped at his temple, "My quirk, I mean. I suppose Wright and I are similar in that respect."

Naomasa waved him away, but paused, "To-... This is incredibly personal, and you don't have to answer, but how was he? Back in the hall," He ran a hand through his hair and took a shuddering breath, "He bears so much on his own, and sometimes - I feel like I can't reach him."

Bellamy winced, clutching at his chest, "I'm sorry you feel this way." He paused a moment thumbing at his rosary before speaking again, "He was happy, you know, if a bit startled to see Alba and I."

Bellamy smiled softly, "He trusts you wholeheartedly."

Naomasa laughed, "That's not what I…" He bowed his head, "Thank you."

 _Happy, huh?_

Renewed hope bloomed in his chest, and he cleared his throat.

 _Thank goodness…_

"Ah, while I have you here," Naomasa straightened up and tugged at his sleeves, "Wright and I already agreed. We're shifting the focus of our investigation."

Rotating the mug in his hands, Bellamy gazed down into his drink, "Yes, Wright briefed us while you were out in the field," He paused, giving Naomasa a curious look, "Alba and Mary are working together to decipher the supply logs written by Miss Shiire. Or did you… Yes, you have something else on your mind."

Ice cracked and ground together as Naomasa's grip tightened, "This will be our number one priority. If your team truly wishes to cripple All for One's support systems, we need to locate and arrest the man known as the _Good Doctor_."

Nodding slowly, Bellamy gently placed his mug on the table, "Do you have any immediate leads?"

Naomasa's expression darkened.

"Espa Pediatric Clinic."

* * *

The Doctor hung up his phone and brushed himself off, grimacing in disgust, "I'll never get used to that transmission quirk of yours. Downright unsettling."

All for One hummed, air hissing through the tubes jutting from his throat, "If you requested to return here just to complain, don't waste my time. My patience is dwindling _._ "

He shifted irritably, silently cursing his limited mobility. If he had been there with Shigaraki…

 _No. Shigaraki must learn from his own failures._

All for One frowned in thought.

There was something different this time - their response too swift. The only way they'd know his location...

 _A tracker._

Mirth bubbled up from his chest at the thought.

 _You may not be under my control, but you are_ not _free All Might._

He resisted the urge to scratch at his IV and sighed as the Doctor walked forward to inspect the breathing apparatus, "Now what did you want to discuss?"

The Doctor grunted as he unplugged and switched out All for One's oxygen tank, "That boy of yours is a real piece of work," He looked up from his bent position, "But perhaps his fool's errand may prove useful."

"Oh?" All for One grinned, "Go on."

"He ordered me to _reprogram_ All Might," The Doctor straightened, cracking his back with a _pop!_ "Naturally I lacked to time, but it was quite the surprise - finding out he imprinted on none other than his precious successor."

All for One barked a laugh, "Is that _so_?"

Sinking back against his chair, he folded his hands together in his lap. Triumph settled in his chest, pulling at the curve of his smile, "So, despite retaining his sense of self, the noumu found a master after all. How delightful."

Dulling his senses, All for One activated _Search_ and focused on his wayward enemy.

Grief. Panic. Guilt. Uncertainty…

A fractured leg.

His old wounds.

 _The boy's voice._

All for One grinned.

 _It's the little victories that count, and like your teacher before you, you've_ failed.

Warm satisfaction bloomed within him as he grasped each weakness, committing them to memory.

 _I can feel it… his will slipping away._

He nodded, releasing the quirk, "You have my attention."

"However brief," the Doctor chuckled as he walked across the old office, retrieving a fresh IV bag, "My time with the former hero was educational to say the least," He scratched at his thick mustache and continued, "I believe I can create a new breed of noumu - pushing the limits of what my participants can withstand."

All for One hummed and held out his arm when the Doctor returned.

"All Might survived, and I want to know _how_ ," he continued as he untangled All for One's tubing and connected it to the new bag, "If I must take the hands-off approach, then so be it. But surely you can see the potential."

"I've indulged your experiments for years. I'm well aware of their potential. However," All for One frowned, returning his arm to the armrest, "My stock is growing thin, Doctor. There are only so many I am willing to part with."

"Already ahead of you," the Doctor reached into his breast pocket, retrieving a glass vial and slip of paper, "I've brought quite the list of potential donors, _and_ ," He placed the vial against All for One's palm, "I've managed to save a sample of his mane from our encounter. With your approval my work can begin. Immediately."

All for One rolled the glass between his fingers.

"Very well," He nodded, handing the vial back, "Now tell me, who are these donors of yours?"

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Please comment with your thoughts! We absolutely love reading them, and we do read every single one. They make our day and give us writing energy! :)


	4. Square One

I do not own BNHA or its characters.

Enjoy Chapter Four of "Collapse"

Cowritten and coedited by aoimikans.

* * *

 **Square One**

The door clicked open, and Toshinori's ear perked at the soft steps that followed. He looked up, face brushing quietly against his pillow.

Relief washed over Toshinori as Izuku slipped into the room, carefully shutting the door behind him.

 _He's okay._ Toshinori thought as Izuku turned, finally meeting his gaze. He twisted to prop himself on his elbow.

"Midoriya, my boy," he greeted, grinning when Izuku's shoulders stiffened, and tears welled in his eyes, "I'm so glad you're safe."

"A-All Might…" Izuku's voice shook.

Toshinori huffed, smiling fondly, and his tail tapped against the cot.

Giving the boy a quick once-over, Toshinori noted the borrowed clothes, the shadows under his eyes, and the bandages wrapped around his arms.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine," Izuku shook his head as he picked at the bandages, " I'll probably take these off when I get home. The officer who treated me might have gone overboard with the first aid kit."

"Overboard or not, make sure you take it easy until they're 100%," Toshinori said, ease settling in his bones, "But it's good to see you're alright. Very good."

"Are you?" Izuku asked, brows furrowed seriously, "Alright, I mean?"

Toshinori didn't miss the way Izuku's sharp eyes darted over his exposed skin, lips pursed with worry.

He glanced at the small bruises and scrapes dotting his arms.

"I'm a bit dinged up," he said and jokingly flexed, "but I'm fine. Really. Recovery Girl already dealt with the worst of it."

Izuku's shoulders sagged, and he swayed on his feet.

"Thank goodness," he sighed.

Toshinori barked a laugh.

"Come here before you fall over," he said, patting the side of his cot. He sat up with a grunt.

"All Might," Recovery Girl called from her seat at the table, briefly glancing up from the stack of medical scans. She gave Toshinori a no-nonsense look, "Keep your foot elevated."

Toshinori chuckled, shifting his left foot back onto the pillows, "Yes Ma'am."

Twisting carefully, he crossed his good leg and made room for Izuku.

Izuku bashfully greeted Recovery Girl, and stepped forward to-

Mid-stride, he hesitated. Biting his lip, his gaze darted between Toshinori and the cot uncertainly.

 _Overthinking,_ Toshinori shook his head.

"Sit down, my boy," Toshinori said, gesturing for him to come close, "What's on your mind?"

When Izuku hesitated, Toshinori leaned forward and gently pulled Izuku's ha-

A cold shudder ripped down Toshinori's spine, and his breath left him in a wheezing rush.

 _"Please!"_

 ** _"Take my hand!"_**

Toshinori blinked rapidly as the overwhelming fog retreated on its own.

An odd feeling of foreign satisfaction sat heavily in the back of his mind.

" -ll Might?"

Toshinori's ears perked as he stared at their joined hands. Tightening his grip, he furrowed his brow.

 _Was that…?_ The images faded beyond reach, taken by the fog. _Shit… I don't remember..._

"What are y-?" Izuku's breath caught, he was silent.

Gaze snapping up, Toshinori searched Izuku's face.

Izuku averted his gaze, clenching his jaw and swallowing.

Dread curled in Toshinori's gut.

Mentally shaking himself, Toshinori pat the cot with his tail, "It's alright. We're both alright."

Toshinori instinctively wrapped his tail around Izuku's waist as he sat, and he released the boy's hand.

Quickly pulling his hands into his lap, Izuku clasped them together tightly.

"Midoriya," Toshinori bent slightly, examining Izuku's expression, " _Are_ you okay?"

Izuku bowed his head, staring down at his lap. He pinched his lip, brows furrowed in thought.

Conflicted.

 _Hm..._ Toshinori's ears flicked curiously.

Toshinori plopped his hand on Izuku's head and pulled him into a one-armed hug.

"My boy, you are entirely too quiet," Toshinori grinned, "Where's that smile of yours?"

"Wh-!" Izuku yelped, laughing as Toshinori ruffled his hair.

Izuku escaped Toshinori's headlock, a wobbly smile on his face, "Sorry. A lot's happened, and I'm still trying to process everything. I'm glad you're back."

"What an understatement!" Toshinori gave Izuku a small squeeze with his tail and pat his back, "We're in this together, my boy. Why don't you share what's on your mind?"

"It was something…" A dark, uncertain look passed over Izuku's face.

Toshinori's brow furrowed, "Midoriya?"

Izuku nodded, "Something Shigaraki said to me, and I'm not sure I want to believe it."

Toshinori paled.

 _He knows._

Guilt gnawed at Toshinori's chest as he placed his hand on Izuku's shoulder. The fog brushed at his consciousness as Izuku tensed.

Toshinori sat quietly, watching the tuft of his tail flick against Izuku's thigh. Glancing up, he caught Recovery Girl casting a sympathetic look at Izuku.

She pursed her lips and met Toshinori's gaze.

" _Say something,_ " she mouthed, giving him a little 'go on' gesture.

Toshinori took a deep breath.

"Young Midoriya!" he pat the boy's back and grinned, "It turned out alright, didn't it? Whatever is bothering you, we can work this out." He ducked his head to look at Izuku's expression, and his grin faltered.

"S-sorry," Izuku's brows furrowed in frustration as he wiped away the tears dripping down his cheeks, "They won't stop."

"Hey, hey, hey," Toshinori whispered, ears drooping. He huffed a sigh and set his chin on Izuku's head, "Okay. Let it out."

Izuku choked out a laugh, "Thought you said not to cry…"

Toshinori smiled, _That's my boy._

"I won't tell anyone if you don't," he replied with a snort. His grin grew lopsided as Izuku leaned into his embrace.

Toshinori rubbed Izuku's shoulder and hummed softly. Nose wrinkling as Izuku's hair tickled his neck, he looked down and blinked. He gave Izuku a last pat and straightened, tugging at his shirt, "Hey look, we match."

Izuku sniffed and sat up, rubbing under his eyes before looking over.

Toshinori pulled at the hem of his grey shirt, emblazoned with POLICE in dark blue across the chest. It mirrored the smaller shirt on Izuku.

Izuku's eyes widened comically, "O-oh!"

Toshinori's tail unwound from around Izuku and thumped happily against the cot.

"It's not a bad look!" Toshinori joked, giving him a thumbs up, and chuckled when Izuku covered his face.

Izuku suddenly straightened, "Oh! I uh… have this…"

Toshinori's ears perked curiously as Izuku reached into his pocket and pulled out a small object.

"Um… Here." Bashfully, Izuku opened his fist, "It was in my hand when the paralysis wore off. I don't really know how it got there."

Toshinori's brows rose in surprise. Sitting in the center of Izuku's palm was a small, cream colored spike.

"Is that -?"

Reaching back, he traced his index claw down the mane along his neck.

 _One, two, - Ah._

The third spike was gone. In its place, a small divot and a rough, bony pedicle.

"Huh," Toshinori smiled lopsidedly and gently scooped up the spike, "At least I know I've been cleaning them right."

Looking up, he asked, "Recovery Girl, I doubt I can glue this back on. What should I do with this?"

"It will grow back with your next set," Chiyo chuckled and gestured dismissively, "Just keep it for now. I'm sure Isamu will have advice for you when he returns to U.A."

Toshinori nodded, rolling the spike in his palm before pocketing it. He pat Izuku's shoulder, "Thank you for keeping it safe."

"Um, no problem," Izuku laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

The door swung open.

Naomasa walked in, nudging the door shut with his foot.

He held up a large, cloth ice pack, "Recovery Girl, will this do?"

Recovery Girl looked up and nodded, "That's just fine, dear."

Toshinori held up a hand, and Naomasa tossed him the ice pack. Toshinori caught it and laid the pack across his hock.

"Oh. Well shit," Toshinori cursed softly as he pulled his claws from the fabric with quiet _pops_. He gently rubbed the small punctures, and cast a guilty look at Naomasa.

"Thanks, and sorry about the holes," he said.

"Don't worry about it," Naomasa said with a small smile, moving to the table when Recovery held out a small stack of paper to him.

Toshinori carefully flexed his clawed toes and sighed as the ice drove away the throbbing pain. Tail quietly thumping against the cot, he looked back down at Izuku.

A solemn look clouded the boy's features.

Toshinori's tail stilled.

 _Face it head on, Toshinori… for him._

"Alright, my boy," Wrapping his arm around Izuku, Toshinori squeezed his shoulder, "What did Shigaraki say to you? Let's help each other, hm? How does that sound?"

Izuku's expression grew sober as he glanced up at Recovery Girl and Naomasa. He bit is lip, and Toshinori could almost see the boy's thoughts racing toward a decision. Then he nodded, swallowing.

"On the beach…" Izuku began, speaking barely over a whisper. A fearful look crossed his face, and he looked up at Toshinori, "Do you remember?"

Toshinori frowned, "I remember jumping in the water and swimming to shore. After that, things get a bit hazy."

Izuku nodded, letting out a shaky sigh, "It was - well you lapsed first, but," He paused and swallowed roughly, staring past the floor as tears welled in his eyes, "I made you stop. You froze… Shigaraki said it was because I …" His shoulders tensed, "Because I _commanded_ you. But that can't be right. You're _not_ … You're still you, All Might."

Toshinori's heart ached for the boy, and he pulled him closer.

He didn't miss the alarmed looks from Naomasa and Recovery Girl.

Toshinori rubbed the side of his face, and nodded.

"That wasn't your fault, my boy," he said, "Neither of us could have known that would happen. Neither of us knew."

Izuku froze, wide eyes finding Toshinori's, "Wh-... what?"

"I'm sorry?" Naomasa stepped forward, focus darting between Izuku and Toshinori, "What… exactly happened?"

"I've…" Toshinori gripped Izuku's shoulder, and he sighed - resigned, "imprinted on the boy. That's the word the doctor used."

Naomasa paled.

Izuku trembled, shaking his head.

Toshinori leaned forward, clasping his hands together in his lap.

"Shigaraki demanded the doctor reprogram me," he continued, looking to Recovery Girl, "Honestly, that's probably why there were so many drugs in my system." He tapped his temple, "His attempt to scramble things up here."

"So what does that mean, Toshinori?" Recovery Girl asked, tone subdued.

"It means… Well, for one I know why I've been losing time, and what - no - _Who_ I've been looking for when I sleepwalk. It is apparently a, uh," he grimaced, "common symptom."

Izuku's brows furrowed, "How? When did this all start?"

Toshinori shrugged, "I'm not exactly sure when it happened. But it happened."

Wrapping his tail firmly around Izuku's waist, he gave him a reassuring squeeze and shook his head, "This isn't your fault, my boy. No matter how it happened."

"Toshinori wait. I'm sorry. You said… _Reprogram_?" Naomasa's brows furrowed, stepping forward, "Is that supposed to change the imprinting? Does that mean you- That _Shigaraki- ?_ "

A chill ran down Toshinori's spine, "No! … No, I don't think there was enough time to change anything."

"You don't _think_?" Naomasa asked, voice tight as he paced away.

"I don't know," Toshinori admitted, his grip on Izuku's shoulder tightening, "I don't… I'm not sure."

"You were there for _hours,_ " Naomasa ran his hands through his short hair and froze, eyes widening, "Toshinori. This rescue was too easy. Even with Endeavor. If they left you behind on purpose-"

Toshinori's breath caught in his chest, "No…"

Naomasa swallowed roughly, "I - I hate to even _think_ that, but… Is there a way to know? If Shigaraki _succeeded-?_ "

"I…" Toshinori covered his mouth, brows furrowing in thought.

 _A way to be certain?_

 _To know Shigaraki failed._

 _To know the imprint did not change…_

Toshinori's blood ran cold.

 _Oh._

Acid churned in his gut as he glanced down, tail curling.

 _Izuku…_

"A-All Might?"

Toshinori bowed his head, _Shit, no. I can't- I-_

Steeling himself, he nodded, "Yes. There is a way."

Looking up, he met Naomasa and Chiyo's gazes.

Naomasa's expression fell, "Oh… _Oh._ "

Toshinori sucked in a shaky breath, "Midoriya."

Izuku jolted at his side and looked up. Horrified.

The boy figured it out. Of course he did.

 _I'm so sorry._

Izuku shook his head, eyes wide. Covering his mouth, a whimper escaped between his fingers.

Toshinori swallowed, glancing up at Naomasa and Recovery Girl, gesturing for them to keep their distance.

"Midoriya, you're a smart young man," Toshinori said. He took a slow breath, "I wouldn't ask this of you in _any_ other circumstance."

"I _can't_ ," Izuku whispered.

Toshinori's chest tightened. Unwinding his tail from Izuku's waist, he placed his hands on Izuku's shoulders, "Please, my boy. I need to know."

Izuku shook his head.

"Listen," Toshinori searched for the right words, "I've tried this once before with Recovery Girl. It didn't work then… But I'll be alright."

"D-don'-" Izuku shut his eyes, pressing his lips into a firm line.

"Midoriya…"

Toshinori swallowed roughly.

He was uncertain. He was _terrified_.

But he couldn't back down - not now.

He forced a confident smile.

"If Shigaraki _did_ change something, I need to know. _Please_ , my boy. I don't want to hurt anyone," He looked to Izuku's shoulder, clawed thumb brushing over the white scars hidden under Izuku's shirt, " _Not again._ So please. Try.

"Command me."

Izuku recoiled, "Don't ask me to _do_ that!"

-!

* * *

Izuku clapped his hands over his mouth and stared.

All Might flinched, pupils contracting to pinpricks, and a pained wheeze escaped him.

His hands slipped from Izuku's shoulders, hitting the cot with a soft _thump._

"To-," Detective Tsukauchi lurched forward, reaching out as his voice cracked, "Toshinori…?"

All Might didn't respond, not even a twitch of his ears.

Izuku paled, nausea twisting violently in his gut.

 _No…_

He backed away, sliding to the end of the cot.

"No... I didn't mean-" Izuku shook his head, "It was an accident... _All Might?_ "

All Might snapped to attention, turning toward Izuku. His ears perked, but his eyes remained unfocused.

Izuku shakily pushed himself off the cot. His ankle caught the cot leg, and he stumbled, falling to the floor with a pained grunt.

All Might swayed slowly, head tilting and sightless eyes following Izuku.

 _He's waiting for another command,_ Izuku realized as tears welled in his eyes. _Just like-_

"Recovery Girl!" Izuku twisted, desperation clawing at the inside of his chest, "W-what do I do? I didn't - I don't want this. How- Can you fix this?"

Recovery Girl stared at All Might, hand over her heart.

She shook her head slowly, "This is not something I can heal, Young Midoriya." She sighed, "I think we just have to wait it out like his other lapses."

"Wh-what…?" Izuku felt he'd been punched in the gut.

His fingers curled into fists on the floor.

 _No. There has to be a way to fix this._ Thoughts swirled as he bowed his head. _All Might isn't a noumu. He's not._

 _Think._

 _"Symptom" he said._

 _Symptoms of what was done_ to _him._

 _He … he listened to a command so maybe? - Think of it like a symptom. - Maybe something to treat it? Undo it? Work around it? - But Recovery Girl - No. There has to be a wa-_

"Midoriya," Tsukauchi stepped closer, reaching down to help him up, "Let's give him some space."

The detective's hand brushed Izuku's shoulder.

All Might loosed a rasping noise, hackles bristling. They grew rigid, a jagged golden ridge glinting like torn sheets of metal as his tail raised.

"Hey, hey, take it easy," Tsukauchi backed up, brows raised in alarm, leaving Izuku alone, "See? He's fine. He's fine."

A shudder wracked All Might's frame, and he coughed - acid dripping from his chin and hitting the cot with a soft _hiss._

 _It's the same…_ Izuku's shoulder ached, and he pressed his hand against his mouth, _Like at the beach._

A full minute passed.

Then five.

Then ten.

Izuku remained on the floor, hugging his knees to his chest.

His thoughts slowed to a standstill. He didn't have to look to know that All Might's eyes never moved from him.

Still waiting.

Detective Tsukauchi discretely locked the door, glancing back at All Might before sighing and returning to the table. He leaned against it, watching All Might with a furrowed brow and tight lips.

At some point, Recovery Girl attempted to approach All Might to right the fallen ice pack. She retreated with a sigh as All Might's hackles rose.

Near the fifteen minute mark, All Might tensed and winced. His eyes shut, ears drooping, and he shuddered.

Izuku straightened as All Might groaned, pressed his hand to his forehead, and finally sat up.

Holding his breath, Izuku watched as All Might looked around the room in confusion.

 _Is he -!?_

"A-ah," All Might rasped. His brows rose, and he ran a trembling hand through his hair, "I suppose… that answers that question…"

Padding forward, Recovery Girl placed her hand on All Might's knee and gave him a once-over.

"How are you feeling, dear?" she asked softly.

"A bit shaky to be honest," All Might took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Alright. No, I'm alright. How long was I out?"

Recovery Girl bent, handed All Might the fallen ice pack, and replied, "Just a few minutes." She glanced back to Izuku, "At least we now know the original imprint still stands. Which, I suppose, is the best news we could expect. On the bright side, this finally explains your behavior at the dorms that night."

Izuku jolted, eyes widening.

He remembered.

 _..._

 _All Might crouched on all fours, eyes glowing and tail slashing through the air -_

 _"All Might!" Izuku moved into his line of sight,_ ** _"Wake up!"_**

 _All Might froze._

 _Bending, he pressed his forehead to the floor, pained gasps shaking his core. Shuddering, he looked up -_

 _…_

 _"Recovery Girl," Izuku asked quietly, "What's really wrong with him? That wasn't just sleepwalking. All for One… The reason All Might has these quirks… All for One was trying to make him-"_

 _…_

 _"Here," Izuku held out his hand,_ ** _"Let me help."_**

 _All Might's gaze drifted up, slowly focusing on Izuku. Sluggishly, he lifted his hand and laid it in Izuku's, clawed fingers gripping weakly._

 _"That's it," Izuku smiled softly, gently pulling All Might. He gave his hand a small squeeze._ ** _"Get some rest, okay?"_ **

_All Might sagged, eyes fluttering closed._

...

Izuku blinked rapidly and stood on shaky legs, backing away from his mentor. Tsukauchi pressed a steadying hand to his back.

"Midoriya? Are you alright?"

 _When-? How?!_

Izuku raked his memories.

"How many times did I- ?"

 _..._

 _Izuku gave All Might's arm a small squeeze, "Okay, just…_ ** _take your time._ **_I'm right here."_

 _All Might nodded, "I -"_

 _His eyes widened. He stumbled, legs wobbling, and sunk to the floor._

…

"You're looking rather pale, dear. Sit down over-."

…

 _"Here," Izuku said quietly,_ ** _"_ **_You need to_ ** _move your hand."_**

 _All Might's hand dropped limply to his side, claws gripping at air._

 _Izuku searched All Might's face, frowning at the dribble of blood on his chin._

 ** _"_ **_Can you_ ** _hold the ice pack?"_ **_he asked, pulling his hand away when All Might's covered his own._

 _…_

 ** _"Wait!"_**

…

 ** _"Take my hand!"_**

…

"How did this _happen_?" Izuku voice broke, hands pressed to his mouth. His stomach twisted sharply, and he stifled a gag. He shook his head, voice barely over a whisper, "I don't want this…"

"I'm so sorry, my boy," All Might said, brows pinched in alarm and ears lowered, "Now that we know Shigaraki cannot control me, I will _never_ ask that of you again. I prom-"

"Could you?" Recovery Girl interrupted softly, a sad look on her face.

All Might slowly straightened, looking down at Recovery Girl. She leaned on her cane wearily.

"Could you if you wanted to?" She asked with a frown, "Are you capable of asking after young Midoriya's command?"

Izuku twisted, jaw hanging with horror as he stared at All Might.

 _No no no no-_

"What? Of cou-," All Might froze, eyes disappearing under the shadow of his brow, "I…"

Izuku saw the hair on the back of All Might's neck bristle as he glanced his way.

All Might opened his mouth to speak -

His jaw snapped shut with a _clack!_

Eyes rolling back and squeezing shut, he clutched at his head and retched as blood sprayed between his teeth. He doubled over with a sharp hiss and wet, hacking coughs.

"All Might!"

"Toshinori!"

Izuku, Tsukauchi, and Recovery Girl each leapt forward, only to halt as All Might raised a violently trembling hand.

"N-no," All Might finally choked out, coughing and shaking his head. He wheezed, wiping the blood from his lips, eyes wide and brows knit in confusion. A clammy sheen of sweat coated his skin as he panted, "No. I can't - I can't ask. I can't."

Izuku stepped back.

 _I did this._

 _Because of my words._

 _He-!_

His stomach lurched.

"Midoriya!" he heard All Might call after him and cough as the door slammed shut.

Heartbeat thundering in his ears, Izuku burst into the restroom. Two steps inside, his legs shook and nearly gave out. He grabbed the sink, desperately holding himself up as his stomach clenched.

Tears rolled down Izuku's face, soaking his cheeks, and his shoulders heaved with gasping sobs.

Slowly the nausea subsided, leaving him trembling and hollow.

He squeezed his eyes shut, rubbing at his arms.

 _I have to help him._

 _How?_

 _I'm supposed to help -_

 _But I'm the one who hurt him._

Izuku cradled his bowed head, sniffling against his hand.

" _What do I do?_ "

 _Think!_

His forehead thumped against the mirror.

 ** _Think!_**

* * *

Naomasa flinched as the door slammed shut, its doorknob warped and bent.

 _Midoriya…_

Toshinori coughed roughly, pulling Naomasa back. He rushed to the table and grabbed the box of tissues.

"Here," he said, placing the box in Toshinori's lap as he rubbed his back.

Toshinori's gaze lingered on the door, hand hovering, outstretched, until he slowly pulled it back. He wiped his lips and let his hands fall into his lap. Blood glistened on his claws and seeped between his fingers.

Gently, Naomasa knelt and pulled out a few tissues. Picking up Toshinori's left hand, he carefully dabbed at it, cleaning away the blood before it began to stick.

"Do you still have those wipes - Ah," Naomasa bent and picked them up from the edge of the cot, "There, this should help."

"Thanks…" Toshinori said quietly, finally turning from the door.

"Ah-" Naomasa stiffened as Toshinori's head bowed. He gestured to the door, "I can go after him. I'm sure we can…"

He faltered.

 _Can what? Fix this? Where in the_ world _could we start?_

"I'm sure… we can figure something out," he finished lamely.

Toshinori's lips twisted, attempting to smile. Then he dropped the act. Sighing, he leaned back and adjusted the ice pack on his hock.

Toshinori's hand returned to his side, and he grimaced, "No."

Naomasa's heart sunk.

 _No…?_

Toshinori bowed his head, tail sliding onto his lap, "Let's just give the boy some time to think. Some time to process this. We both…" He released a shaky breath, claws pressing against the middle of his tail, "Yes. We both need some time to think."

"He looked a little ill," Recovery Girl said, patting Toshinori's cleaned hand, "He wasn't running from you."

Toshinori looked up and blinked, "I didn't say that…"

"You didn't have to, dear," Recovery Girl smiled softly, "He's a strong boy, Toshinori. Don't worry."

"You're right. Yes, of course he is," Toshinori nodded to himself.

Naomasa pat Toshinori's forearm and stood, "If Midoriya is sick, he shouldn't be alone. I'm going to check on him."

Toshinori nodded, ears drooping, "He shouldn't be alone…"

"Alright!" Naomasa brought his hands together with a loud _CLAP!_

Toshinori looked up, hackles fluffing up in surprise, and Naomasa continued, "Don't try to bear this by yourself again, Toshinori. We're here for you, you know?"

"I..." Toshinori started, then nodded, a tiny smile flickering to life on his face, "Yes, I know… Thank you."

Naomasa brushed his hair down and straightened his shirt, "The forensics team is still working through the building, and Endeavor's sidekicks are delivering the low level villains into holding. I'm not needed at the moment. I'll go ahead and take Midoriya back to U.A. myself."

"Good idea," Toshinori nodded, looking to the door, "He's dealt with enough today, and he needs his rest before the school week. I'll leave him to you."

Toshinori looked pained, rubbing his hands together, claws clicking.

"Are _you_ going to be alright?" Naomasa asked seriously.

Ears drooping, Toshinori's tail curled and uncurled on the cot.

Naomasa's brows furrowed.

"Toshinori?" He called softly.

Toshinori jolted, ears perking up, "Sorry, what was that?"

Naomasa and Recovery Girl shared an anxious look. He approached and sat beside Toshinori, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

Toshinori nodded slowly, "I will be. Once things have calmed down… I'm sure there is some way around commands. Some loophole," His claws clicked as he continued to rub his palms together.

"Or a way to cancel old ones," he added in a whisper.

Toshinori's hackles bristled with nervous energy, and he shuddered.

Naomasa lifted the blanket from the cot and draped it across Toshinori's shoulders, "That's right. We'll figure this out, together. But for now, just listen to Recovery Girl, and I'll take care of Midoriya."

Glancing between Naomasa and Recovery Girl, Toshinori smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, "My apologies. I didn't mean to make you worry."

"We worry regardless, Toshinori," Recovery Girl huffed a laugh and pat the cot by Toshinori's leg, "Maybe you should lie down, dear. You've had quite the day."

"Yes," Toshinori took a deep breath and finally lowered himself onto his side, "That's probably for the best."

Naomasa reached into his pocket, pulled out his phone, and waved it in the air, "I'll text you when we arrive on campus. Sound good?"

Toshinori's ears twitched and reddened, "Ah- um… I believe I left my phone in Sansa's vehicle. Didn't want it to get wet…"

Naomasa smiled, "Alright, I'll get it back for you. Recovery Girl," he turned and bowed his head, "I'll leave him to you then."

Recovery Girl huffed, "We'll be on our way out of here soon enough. Maybe once I can get him to eat something."

"Hey now," Toshinori wheezed a laugh despite his eyelids drooping, "Making plans without me?"

Recovery Girl quirked wry grin, "I know how often you forget to eat, and I'm not going to let you waltz out of here with _those_ blood sugar levels. Ah - here," She reached into her pocket and held her hand over Toshinori's, "Have some gummies while I think of a proper meal for you."

Naomasa smiled, huffing a laugh, _He's in good hands._

Walking through the doorway, he turned back, "I'll see you soon, alright?"

Toshinori gave him a thumbs up and settled deeper against his pillow.

Naomasa nodded, shutting the door with a soft _click._ He took a moment to straighten his sleeves and tuck in his shirt.

 _That's as good as it's going to get…_

Sighing, he set his hands on his hips, looking down the hall to the visitor bathroom.

He approached, knocked softly, and cracked open the door.

He heard the sound of running water.

 _SMACK-!_

Naomasa jolted, grip tightening on the door handle.

"Midoriya?"

The door to the bathroom flew open. Midoriya looked up at Naomasa, bangs wet and sticking out at odd angles. His eyes were bright and determined. Red hand prints were only just beginning to fade on his cheeks.

"I'm fine!" the boy blurted. Taking a deep breath, Midoriya bowed his head,"I'm sorry I suddenly left."

"I-it's alright," Naomasa said, holding out his hands.

 _They really are so alike…_

"Is All Might okay?" Midoriya asked earnestly.

"He'll be alright," Naomasa said and pat the boy's shoulder, "I'm here to take you back to U.A. Your wallet is in evidence, but I don't think we'll need it." He rubbed the back of his neck, "We'll need to keep your clothes for now. Lab techs are looking at the paralytic residue around the puncture marks."

He glanced away, _Along with the noumu Endeavor found._

"Ah - that makes sense. Um," Midoriya furrowed his brow, looking back to Toshinori's room, "Before we go, could I see All Might again?" His fist curled at his side as he covered his stomach, "I… need to apologize. I shouldn't have run - even if I felt sick about… about what I did."

"Midoriya," Naomasa shook his head, leaning down to Izuku's eye level. He squeezed his shoulders, "That was _not_ your fault. Understand? None of this is yours or T-All Might's fault."

Midoriya sniffed, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. He finally nodded, his scarred right hand brushing against his cheek as a tear fell.

Naomasa's eyes followed the movement, _You've already been through so much, young man._

"Everything is going to be alright, Midoriya," Naomasa said, "You and All Might are very similar. Incredibly resourceful and strong. Things will work out."

 _They have to._

"I know…" Midoriya shook himself and looked up hopefully, "So… can I see him?"

 _He's a good kid, Toshinori._ Naomasa thought with a soft laugh. _Strong in more ways than one._

He reached around the boy and pulled him into the hall, patting his back, "Of course you can."

"Okay," Furrowing his brow, Midoriya nodded and scrubbed at his face, "I just have to watch my words."

Naomasa's brows rose as Midoriya passed him, _He's already thought that far…_

He followed Midoriya, waiting patiently as he hesitated by the door.

Taking a deep breath, Midoriya knocked softly and opened the door.

"Hm? Tsukauchi, did you forget something?" Recovery Girl asked with her back facing the door.

Midoriya stepped forward, "U-um…"

"Oh," Recovery Girl glanced back and smiled gently, "I see. Sorry dear, All Might needs his rest."

Looking into the room, Naomasa sighed.

 _Not even a minute after I left…_

Toshinori was fast asleep, brows creased with worry. His tail curled snugly around his body, and his hands clutched at the thin blanket.

 _At least he's resting._ Naomasa shook his head and leaned against the door frame, "So much for getting him to eat."

Recovery Girl huffed a laugh, "Not to worry. I'll take care of him. He'll be back at the dorms by tomorrow, but you two should get moving. I'm sure everyone is worried."

Midoriya nodded, "Alright. Can you tell him I… I came back? I wanted to apologize."

"I'll tell him, dear," Recovery Girl made a soft shoo-ing motion, "Now go on. I'm certain you still have homework due Monday."

Midoriya jolted and bowed his head, "Ah, yes! Thank you for taking care of us."

Naomasa bit back a laugh and pat the boy's back, "Come along. It's nearly 11PM."

"It's that late?" Midoriya asked, shoulders sagging wearily.

Giving Recovery Girl a swift wave, Naomasa nudged Midoriya out the door, "Yes. Now let's get you back to U.A."

"Ah, wait!" Midoriya stopped in the hall and pointed to the next room, "I need to let Hatoko know I'm leaving. He was pretty scared before."

"Sure," Naomasa said with a nod, smiling as Midoriya quickly ducked into the room.

"Deku! You're back!" Naomasa heard Hatoko's shout, "This is Alba! She has feathers like me!"

* * *

The Malastare Senior Care facility was nearly empty, many of the residents resting in medicated slumber. The halls were dimmed in the late hours, and the night staff were holed away in their offices.

The Doctor pushed the wheelchair down the hall, counting the room numbers as he passed.

 _23, 25, 27, 29._

 _Here._

He stopped and parked the wheelchair.

"This is the man?" All for One asked, half-turning his head as the Doctor quietly opened the door.

"He is," the Doctor replied. Rolling All for One into the room, he shut the door behind him and flicked the light switch, "Are we still alone?"

All for One tilted his head, a pensive frown on his scarred face.

"There are three people awake in the building. One on the floor above. Continue."

The Doctor nodded, pushing All for One through the small room.

It was a fairly standard room for end-of-life care. It was the size of an examination room, ten by twelve feet - enough space for the bed, medical equipment, and a little standing room. The walls were a bland beige, unadorned aside from what looked like a child's drawing taped to the wall beside the bed.

"Shuuhei Miya, 86 years of age. Quirk: Ram Horns," the Doctor gestured to the stumps jutting from the elderly man's head, "Sawed short… perhaps for the nurses' convenience. A shame."

"Indeed," All for One agreed with a measured nod, "A waste."

The tubes jutting from his neck _hissed_ as he stood, and his dress shoes _clicked_ against the tiled floor.

The Doctor removed the oxygen tank from the back of the wheelchair as All for One leisurely unbuttoned and rolled up his jacket sleeves. From his wrist slipped a needle-like bone spear.

"If he wakes," All for One said, lowering the sharp end of the bone to the elder's inner elbow, "Freeze him."

"Naturally," the Doctor replied, his free hand hovering by his glasses.

All for One swiftly pricked a prominent vein, retracting the bone as a drop of blood welled from the small wound.

The Doctor watched in fascination as All for One ran his fingers over the small divot in the center of his palm, pressing his nail against it. Blood seeped around his fingertip, and he reached out, resting his palm over the small pool of blood on the man's arm.

A shiver ran through the elderly man, but he remained asleep.

All for One withdrew his hand, red glinting in the center of his palm in the low light. His fingers curled into a fist. He took a deep breath, flexing his fingers as the blood faded, absorbed into the dark scar on his palm. From his forehead, two curved horns split the skin and grew, curved and wickedly sharp.

"Light's out, Mr. Miya. Do you need - Oh!"

The Doctor spun, scowling, "Who's there?"

A night nurse stood, paralyzed in the open doorway. Her wide blue eyes fixed on All for One.

He tilted his head slowly, as if weighing the large horns, then let out a breath. The horns receded, his skin mending as they disappeared.

"You-" her voice shook, "You're _him_."

All for One turned, grinning, "I am. Doctor?"

The Doctor clicked his tongue in annoyance, pushing up his glasses and activated his quirk.

The woman froze, her breathing and heart stopped.

"You have three minutes," the Doctor reminded All for One before moving to the woman's side. His eyes darting over her, taking in every detail, "Young - maybe late twenties or early thirties. Healthy… but what is your quirk? Hm…"

"Do you intend to keep her?" All for One asked, "Or dispose of her?"

The Doctor glanced his way as All for One took the old man's hand. A tiny spark of electricity darted from his fingers and into the man. The silent machines beside the bed beeped once as the heart monitor flatlined.

The Doctor turned back to the woman, unfazed, "I'm considering it. She's healthy, physically fit - by her build I'd say she's a runner." He rubbed his mustache, looking closely at the woman's eyes, "Interesting… Yes. I'll take her. It shouldn't be difficult to find out her quirk - just a quick search of the Quirk Registry. She can be the second of the new breed."

"Very well," All for One sighed, settling back into his wheelchair, "Do as you wish. Quickly, the other two awake may notice one of their residents has passed away in his sleep."

* * *

 _Toshinori couldn't see it, couldn't move, but he knew the long needle was only inches from his lower back._

 _"Cerebrospinal fluid next," he heard the Doctor say, "This may pinch."_

 _The needle pressed into his skin, lining up between vertebrae-_

Toshinori jerked awake, heart hammering as his legs and tail curled inward.

Blanket.

Cot.

Police precinct.

Safe.

Toshinori listed off what he knew as his breathing slowed and cramping muscles relaxed. Letting out a slow breath, he pushed himself up and ran his hand down his face.

"What time is it?" he asked, voice rough with sleep.

"It's nearly 1AM, dear," Recovery Girl said from the table.

Toshinori grimaced, rubbing his eyes, "Did Naomasa already leave with Midoriya?"

"He did," Recovery girl said. She smiled, "Although young Midoriya did briefly drop back in to apologize," She shook her head, "That boy bounces back quickly."

Toshinori huffed a laugh, relieved.

 _He came back…_

"Someone else is here to see you," she continued, a smile in her voice.

Ears perking, Toshinori looked up. Across the table from Recovery Girl sat Isamu.

"Long time no see," Isamu said with a shy wave, "I -uh- I brought you some dinner. Figured you didn't have time to eat after what happened."

Toshinori ran a hand through his hair, brows furrowed, "Aren't you on vacation?"

Isamu smiled gently, "I was."

Guilt stirred in Toshinori's gut, and his ears drooped, "Sorry…"

"Don't be. I'm here to help. Also…" Lips twitching nervously, Isamu stood and pulled styrofoam containers from a plastic bag, "My parents say 'hello' and… 'thank you.' So there's no need for you to worry. Ah-" He pulled out a muffin covered in saran wrap, "My mother made these this morning. They're still good, if you'd like one. I wasn't sure…"

Toshinori sighed and leaned back, regarding the young man with a grin.

 _Some things never change._

"Thank you, Isamu. I'd like that."

Isamu nodded and placed the bag of food next to Toshinori and handed him the muffin, "Here, feel free to pick and choose. I brought a variety just in case."

Toshinori glanced at Recovery Girl who nodded. He smiled, set aside the muffin for a moment, and picked through the bag, taking out a bottle of water and-

He swallowed roughly, mouth watering, and rubbed at his wrist.

Chains rattled in the back of his mind.

"All Might?"

"I'm fine," Toshinori said too quickly, passing the can to Isamu, "Maybe uh, not this."

Isamu's brows furrowed in confusion as he glanced at the canned green tea, then shot up in understanding, "I'm so sorry! I didn't even think!"

"It's alright," Toshinori choked out with a tight smile, "It's just tea. Thanks for the water."

Mentally shaking himself, he swatted Isamu's leg with the tuft of his tail.

"It's good to see you doing well," Toshinori said, giving the young man a quick once-over. His skin had more color, and his shirts were whole, no slits along his back. He even sported a bit of a belly.

Toshinori quirked a lopsided grin, _His mother's doing perhaps._

"Ah, well, I almost forgot… Expect to catch a cold when your spikes shed," Isamu placed the can on the far side of the table, smiling bashfully, "My parents have a tendency to spoil me when I'm sick, and I got to spend a _lot_ of time in Mom's flower garden."

Grinning, Isamu pointed to the bag, "She grows strawberries in her greenhouse."

Tail flicking curiously, Toshinori dug back into the bag. At the bottom was a small container of strawberries.

"They aren't in season, but Mom's quirk gives her a bit of a green thumb all year," Isamu said, a little pride shining through.

Popping a berry into his mouth, Toshinori's grin widened, "Send her my compliments."

Isamu's cheeks colored, and he bowed his head, rubbing at his neck, "Ah - alright!"

Chuckling, Toshinori fixed his focus on the collection of homemade dishes, picking the thermos and twisting off the lid. Savory steam wafted up, and his abdomen ached with hunger.

"Why don't you tell me more about your home?" Toshinori asked, finding a spoon in the bag and sampling the Hōtō soup. His tail tapped absently, "This is really good."

"It- ! Th-thank you," Isamu grinned bashfully, "Dad likes to make soups with the vegetables from Mom's garden. He and I worked on that one."

Toshinori nodded, abandoned the spoon, and sipped directly from the thermos.

"What did your parents think of my proposal?" Recovery Girl asked.

"To work at U.A.? They're … excited," Isamu lifted the can of tea and turned it in his hands, picking at the tab, "They knew I couldn't go back to Rishi Gen, so they are incredibly grateful I have the opportunity to work with you," He laughed weakly, "Mom even made a cake in celebration."

"You still seem hesitant," Recovery Girl leaned forward and pat Isamu's hand, "No one's forcing you to take the offer, dear."

"Oh! No no no, that's not it- it's just… I don't know," Isamu shook his head, "A lot's happened. I'm still trying to figure things out myself."

Toshinori nodded, munching softly on cabbage and noodles and mind drifting to his bed at Heights Alliance.

 _A lot_ has _happened, young man._

His eyelids drooped wearily.

Isamu's cheeks colored, "A-ah, I'm keeping you awake, aren't I? Oh wait! Recovery Girl, you mentioned over the phone that there was something I could help with," Isamu said, cracking open the can of green tea and splitting it between two cups. He passed one to Recovery Girl, "What did you need?"

Recovery Girl sighed, and Toshinori caught her glance.

Unease curled in his gut, and he set the thermos aside.

"This remains strictly confidential as it regards All Might's health," Recovery Girl began, "You are aware of the process involving _imprinting,_ correct?"

Isamu paled, "Yes…"

"Have you, in your previous experience, heard of _reprogramming_ as it relates to that process?"

Isamu's eyes went wide, head snapping to look at Toshinori, "Where did you hear about that? Impossible! No - well not impossible… No, you escaped. _We_ escaped. This doesn't make sense-"

"Young man-"

"You were doing _so well_ when I saw you last. There were no signs- Sensei didn't-!"

" _Isamu_ ," Toshinori raised a hand to calm Isamu, and he shook his head, "Breathe…"

Isamu took a shuddering breath and exhaled, reaching for his tea with an unsteady hand, "' _R-reprogram?_ '"

Toshinori's gut twisted with worry, but he smiled, "It's alright, young man. I'm alright," He reached back and traced his uppermost spikes, suppressing a grimace as he felt shallow notches carved into the bone.

 _Damn doctor._

"When I was… taken again, I woke up in a small room with a doctor. He said he was going to 'reprogram' me - that I had imprinted on someone else."

"You -" Isamu's expression fell, "I'm sorry."

Toshinori shrugged, rubbing at his abdomen, "Nothing to be done about it."

"Can I ask who you…?"

Sighing, Toshinori nodded to Recovery Girl and picked up the thermos. He sipped from it, but it did nothing to calm the growing heartburn.

Recovery Girl's gaze lingered on him for a moment before she turned back to Isamu.

"One of his students," she said, "An honest young man, and certainly not the worst case scenario."

Isamu furrowed his brows and shook his head, "H-... How? When?"

Toshinori shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine. We only found out when the doctor and the League of Villains attempted to reprogram it."

"And you know for sure it didn't work?" Isamu asked.

Toshinori grimaced, ears drooping and gut churning.

"We're sure," he stated, his voice flat.

Isamu nodded slowly, "Alright. Well… you said my guess is as good as yours…"

Toshinori's ears perked, and he stared at the young man, "Yes?"

"Do you… remember what happened the day we escaped?" He asked, "It… It probably happened that day - when you were still vulnerable. I didn't even think of the possibility, since," Isamu glanced down, "Well, if Sensei finished… _Neither_ of us would be here. However, If y-you obeyed a command while in a weakened state - especially right after being given a new quirk - that still may have triggered it."

"Can you think of anything like that?"

Toshinori shook his head, but thought back, "It's difficult to remember… I was trying to get you somewhere safe."

Isamu pressed, "Was your student there? Did you see him that day?"

Toshinori's heart skipped a beat, "Yes."

Isamu rubbed the back of his neck, "How did you feel?"

 _Tired._

 _So tired._

"All Might? Did he say anything to you?"

Toshinori looked up into Isamu's worried eyes, "I- He… Yes? Of course."

"N-no I mean…" Isamu made a vague, searching gesture, "A suggestion or a direct instruction?"

A shiver ran down Toshinori's spine, "What?"

"Something like… I don't know. It probably didn't come across as a command. Maybe a request. Something simple - innocent even. 'Follow me'?" Isamu hummed, "Sorry I'm not much use, since I was passed out at the time. But maybe I can help you remember."

 ** _"- help -"_**

Toshinori paled, "Something… innocent."

Isamu head snapped up, "Do you remember?"

Pressing his palm against his forehead, Toshinori furrowed his brow, chasing the fog laden memory.

 _Isamu._

 _Safe. Somewhere safe._

 _Aizawa. Izuku._

 ** _"All Might!"_**

 _Strong hands gripped his shoulder, holding him up as his legs gave out._

Just- just give me… a moment.

 ** _"It's okay, All Might,"_** _Izuku wrapped Toshinori's arm over his shoulders._

Static filled his ears, and he scrubbed at his face, "No… that's not it."

 _Close._

 _So close._

 _There was no other chance… There couldn't have been…_

 ** _"-e help y-"_**

The buzzing grew louder, and he groaned, tail swishing irritably.

 ** _"Let me help you."_**

Toshinori froze, hands hovering over his ears.

"All Might…?" Isamu stood, stepping close, "A-are you…"

" _Oh…_ " A rasping laugh slipped from Toshinori, and he ran a hand through his hair, "Was it really that?"

"Toshinori?" Recovery Girl cautioned.

Toshinori huffed an empty laugh, scrubbing his hand down his face, " _Let me help you._ That was it. That's all it took."

His insides twisted and burned.

Sighing, Toshinori gestured at the empty can, "Pass that to me, please."

Isamu stiffened, glancing at Recovery Girl.

She nodded with a frown, dropping from her chair, and padded to Toshinori's side. Patting his knee, she said, "It took more than words, Toshinori. What you were put through…"

"I know," Toshinori said, releasing a shaky breath and a small cough.

Isamu held out the can for him, "H-here."

"Thanks," Toshinori said softly, crushing the can between his palms. His jaw clicked, and his teeth sliced through the crushed aluminum like stale bread. The metallic taste was bitter on his tongue.

A shiver passed through Toshinori, and his hackles bristled.

The can was gone in a few bites, but so was the distracting burning in his chest.

Shaking himself, Toshinori leaned back.

"This changes nothing," he finally said, pausing to adjust the ice pack on his hock, "What Midoriya said was exactly what he needed to in that situation. He did the right thing as a budding hero. As his teacher, I'm proud of him."

"Wh-what?" Isamu sputtered, and Recovery Girl smiled and shook her head.

"The imprint existed since I returned to U.A. and it hasn't been the end of the world," Toshinori continued with a small nod, "Now that we know, we can figure out how best to deal with it."

Isamu let out an incredulous laugh, grinning, "I keep forgetting how tough you are - that you are All Might."

Toshinori huffed and playfully swatted Isamu with his tail, "You _forgot_?"

"I never thought I would know you!" Isamu defended, darting away, "You're so much… _more_ than I ever saw on TV. I mean, you're human."

Toshinori snorted, rubbing at his left side, "I always was, young man."

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come on in," Recovery Girl called out.

The door quietly swung open, and Officer Tamakawa poked in his head. He blinked blearily, fur and whiskers ruffled a bit as if they'd been rubbed the wrong way. Spotting Toshinori, he smiled.

"Oh good! You're awake, sir," he bowed deeply, and a white feather stuck out from the back of his head, "I apologize for my negligence today, but I'm here to help."

Toshinori stifled a laugh.

"You have a little…" he pointed to the back of his own head.

"Hm?" Tamakawa straightened and reached back. He pulled out the feather and held it in front of his face. His fur fluffed outward, whiskers twitching in embarrassment.

"Ah," he ran a finger over the small feather, "Hatoko. I was looking after a homeless child while we waited for child services. He was…" he huffed an exhausted laugh, "A handful. A _good_ handful. He's that age - maybe around ten."

"I understand," Toshinori chuckled, shifting to sit more comfortably, "I'm glad you are alright. What can I do for you?"

Tamakawa smiled and nodded, tucking the feather in his shirt pocket, "I know it's late, but I need to get your statement and possibly a description of the doctor you mentioned for a sketch."

"Of course," Toshinori said as Isamu offered Tamakawa his chair, "Where should we begin?"

"Start at the beach."

* * *

"Shimeno, Mirai. Geriatric nurse of-"

"Quirk: Fast Forward. Interesting-"

"Come on now. Wake up."

A smell wafted under Mirai's nose, and she grimaced at the strong scent of ammonia. She turned her head, nausea stirring in her stomach.

 _Smelling salts? Why- ?_

Someone's hand brushed over her pulse.

Heart hammering in her chest, Mirai swallowed and opened her eyes.

A man in a medical mask shined a light down on her face, "There you are."

Mirai blindly struck out, nails catching under the man's glasses.

A gray hand shot out and clamped around her wrist. Mirai screamed as her bones groaned in the crushing grip.

"Noumu! No! Don't touch her!"

Mirai sobbed as the hand released her, and she curled onto her side, cradling her arm to her chest.

"Goddamn…" Bespectacled man grumbled, "She is an important subject."

Mirai flinched as a sharp pain pricked her arm.

The man clicked his tongue, "Sleep. I'm a doctor. I'll take care of -"

* * *

A faint noise pulled Mirai from unconsciousness. Pain throbbed in her arm and head, and she rolled onto her back.

Opening her eyes, she blinked away the low light and looked up toward the sound.

A vent rattled quietly on the high ceiling as cold air blew down on her, seeping through the thin fabric covering her.

Mirai took a slow quiet breath before turning her head.

 _Oh_. She stifled a whimper.

She was in a morgue, lying on a blanket covered examination table. Goosebumps rose across her bare skin as the vent sent another gust of cold air through her.

Hands shaking, she slowly ran her hands over the hospital gown she wore. It was thin and dingy white with small blue dots spiraling out in floral patterns.

 _I wasn't wearing this. Why am I- ?_

Something silver glinted around Mirai's wrist. A leather shackle was buckled around her left wrist, and a chain was wrapped around and connected to it by a small padlock.

Shuddering, her head spun and nausea made her mouth water sickly.

 _Oh my God._

A shuffling and tapping echoed in gray-tiled room, and Mirai covered her mouth, breathing quick and shallow.

 _Someone is here!_

Slowly, she turned her head toward the noise.

The doctor from before stood with his back to her across the large room. He wore a white coat and flipped through pages on a clipboard, muttering thoughtfully. Sitting on the floor by his side was a creature like the ones from Hosu and Kamino. It was pale gray, heavily muscled, and looked to be covered in a sheen of sweat. The top of its head was stripped away, exposing its brain. If it had eyes, they were behind the cloth mask hiding its face.

Mirai swallowed and sat up, flinching when the examination table squeaked under her.

Neither the doctor nor creature reacted. The doctor only reached to the end of the counter and sipped from a large mug.

Swinging her legs over the edge of the table, Mirai slid off - her bare feet barely making a sound as they touched the cold tile. She took a slow breath, eyes darting between the doctor and her wrist, before ducking behind the table.

She held out her wrist, examining the cuff. The brown leather cuff was padded but firmly attached to her wrist. Ignoring the pain of her bruised arm, she pulled at the buckle. The way the chain was locked to the buckle prevented its removal.

 _No no no no no-_

Mirai dug her fingers under the cuff and pulled. It didn't budge.

"Don't damage yourself."

Mirai scrambled away from the voice, the chain following loosely.

 _Thunk!_

"Ah!" Mirai clutched her shoulder. Her fingers brushed against -

 _What?_ She pressed her hand against the solid air at her side and pat along the invisible wall, fingers trembling.

The doctor walked in a wide arc around the bed, brushing his thick mustache as he examined her. Then he glanced back at the creature, "Drop the illusion."

The creature twitched, and just like that thick glass walls appeared.

Mirai jerked her hand away, covering her mouth as she twisted.

She was in a glass cage.

"Now that's an interesting reaction," the doctor said, tapping the glass wall, "You were already chained, but this upsets you more than the chains did. Perhaps claustrophobic. I didn't take that into account when I had these observation cubes built."

 _These-?_

There were four others, framed with thick steel and a door in the front of each, heavily locked. They were empty.

"I do apologize for the less than ideal accommodations. I'm sure _no one_ expects to wake up in a morgue," His lips twisted with a small smile, and he shrugged, "I suppose one must work with what they have."

"What-" Mirai swallowed, "What do you want?"

The doctor hummed and scratched at his mustache, "Why haven't you used your quirk?"

"Wh-what?"

" _Fast Forward_. Your quirk," the doctor clarified, "Is it because you can't change anything? Or perhaps you're afraid of what you'll see?"

Mirai shivered, eyes wide and mouth uselessly opening and closing.

"So," the doctor grinned, "You can answer your own question. You tell me."

Mirai's voice trembled, "I don't understand."

She shook her chained wrist and yelled, "I don't understand! What do you _want!_ "

Her shout reverberated in the morgue, petering out weakly.

The doctor clicked his tongue and inhaled sharply through his nose, his lips pressed in a thin frown. Then he shrugged.

"Different approach perhaps," he muttered to himself, "A learning process."

Mirai's face twisted in confusion. She stood and struck the glass.

"Let me go!" Her heart hammered in her chest.

 _And if he doesn't?_ Her hands shook as they fell to her sides, _He's not- This is-_

"You're quirk has a limit of six hours, correct?" The doctor asked.

Mirai didn't answer. He was playing with her. Like a new toy.

"I'm _very_ curious," he continued, "How well will you fair in the next … three to four hours?" He grinned, "Which should be the amount of time for my _adjustments_ to really show."

Mirai furrowed her brow, the ache in her head throbbing.

She closed her eyes.

Images flashed behind her eyes in fast forward, blurred with their speed. She would still be in the cage. She would-

Mirai screamed. Eyes shooting open, she stumbled back. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she reached up and brushed her fingertips across her forehead.

Two small lumps pressed back against her skin.

"What did you _do?_ " she sobbed, tracing around the would-be horns.

The doctor smiled, satisfied, "You already know."

He tapped the glass, "Noumu."

She struck out, kicking at the glass, "Fuck you!"

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Please comment with your thoughts! We absolutely love reading them, and we do read every single one. They make our day and give us writing energy! :)


	5. Results Matter

I do not own BNHA or its characters.

Enjoy Chapter Five of "Collapse"

Cowritten and coedited by aoimikans.

* * *

Izuku fidgeted with his wallet, turning it over in his hands and examining every stitch. A flash of light reflected across his face, and he blinked. Izuku glanced outside Detective Tsukauchi's car window and watched the lightposts pass by - their yellow light dancing along the shape of the seats.

Detective Tsukauchi drove in near silence, occasionally casting glances in Izuku's direction.

"Here we are," Tsukauchi sighed with a smile, quietly pulling up to the visitor's gate.

Reaching up, he pressed a button clipped to his visor. It flashed once, and the U.A. gate slid open. Pulling in slowly, Detective Tsukauchi showed his ID to the robotic gatekeeper and rolled into the parking spot closest to the campus sidewalk.

The lights passed over a dark figure on the far side of the lot.

Standing on the sidewalk, arms crossed and wearing a serious frown, was Aizawa.

Izuku gulped and returned to staring at his wallet.

"Eraserhead is already aware of what happened today," the detective said, waving to the pro hero.

"About All Might too?" Izuku asked.

"Hm?" Tsukauchi hummed, then nodded, "Yes, he knows All Might is still at the station and will likely return tomorrow."

"No, I mean…" Izuku frowned seriously, head bowing, "The imprint."

"Ah," Tsukauchi rubbed his hand through his hair, "That's up for All Might to decide."

Izuku sighed in relief.

"Go on and get some rest, Midoriya," the detective said, patting Izuku's shoulder, "I know you have a lot on your mind, but do try to sleep."

Izuku slipped off his seatbelt and paused, noting the dark circles under Tsukauchi's eyes.

"Will you be alright?" The question slipped out from him on its own, "Ah! Sorry…"

"No, it's perfectly okay," Tsukauchi grinned, fatigued, "I'm actually heading home for now. Need to be rested for the work that's coming, and I have a feeling coffee won't cut it."

Izuku nodded slowly.

"Thank you," He said, gripping his wallet tightly, "For helping bring All Might back… and for the work you do."

He tensed in surprise when a hand clapped over his shoulder.

"You're welcome," Tsukauchi said. An odd, fond grin lit up his face, "Stay out of trouble, Midoriya."

"I'm not sure I can promise that," Izuku smiled sheepishly.

"Ha!" Tsukauchi laughed, "You sound like All Might."

Izuku grinned bashfully, "Is that a good thing?"

Tsukauchi hummed, failing to hide his grin, and his shoulders shook with humor, "I'll get back to you on that."

Opening the passenger door, Izuku bowed slightly, "Have a good night. And thank you for the ride."

Tsukauchi waved him goodnight, and Izuku stepped onto the sidewalk. He waved back as the detective drove away.

"Midoriya."

Izuku took a deep breath, steeling himself. He faced his homeroom teacher and bowed deeply, "I'm sorry I let myself get hurt again!"

There was a short pause, then -

"Where?"

Izuku looked up, "Huh?"

Aizawa raised an eyebrow, not repeating himself.

Hesitantly, Izuku held out his bandaged arms.

"Were you seriously injured?" Aizawa asked, barely giving his arms a glance.

"N-... no. I was hit with a paralytic and left behind when Shigaraki took All Might," Izuku admitted, bowing his head in shame, fists shaking.

Aizawa crouched down, placing his hand on Izuku's shoulder, "Then why are you apologizing when it's not necessary, problem-child?"

"Wh-what?"

"You made it back. That's what matters," Aizawa said simply.

Izuku closed his eyes, and frustrated tears ran down his face.

He wiped away the tears, his fatigue and failures weighing against his back, "I tried to help All Might by catching the paralytic spines, and I ended up dead weight. All Might had to rescue _me_ from the Noumu. I was the reason he was captured."

"Stop carrying blame that doesn't belong to you," Aizawa scolded.

Izuku's shoulders tensed when Aizawa's grip tightened on his shoulder, but then it softened.

"That All Might is letting you pick up his bad habits… It's illogical for one man to carry the world on his shoulders, no less a child," Aizawa scratched at his head and sighed, "From what I understand you were both ambushed, and your actions allowed All Might to still move freely. You bought him time - _regardless_ of the outcome."

Izuku sniffed loudly, scrubbing the heel of his palm over his face.

"You weren't the reason All Might was captured," Aizawa continued, grunting as he stood, "If anything, that is a failure of the part of us adults. We should have known the League was watching for and targeting All Might and acted accordingly.

"I know you, Midoriya," he continued, "You weren't just running around like a blockhead misusing your power. You did what you could given your current limitations. Treat this as a learning experience. Forget blame and use that brain of yours to find a solution - pass your current limits."

A wobbly grin split Izuku's face, and he laughed softly, "Plus Ultra."

Aizawa huffed a sigh and pointed over his shoulder, "Now stand up straight and head inside. You're not wearing a coat. Even if you catch cold, there will be no make-up test on Tuesday. Understand?"

Izuku straightened, "Y-yes sir!"

Aizawa hummed with a nod, turning and starting down the path, "When we get back to the dorms, head straight to bed - quietly. The rest of your classmates _should_ already be asleep." He paused with a long-suffering sigh, "If not, I'll handle it. Their questions can wait until tomorrow."

Izuku nodded, looking up to Heights Alliance, and yawned wide. A wave of exhaustion washed over him, and he shivered.

 _Until tomorrow, huh?_

* * *

"Is this the man who drugged you?" Officer Tamakawa asked, turning his sketch.

Toshinori considered the drawing, lips pressing to a thin line.

A wide, almost square head. Bald. A prominent forehead with thin brows. Round glasses that obscured deep-set eyes. A short, crooked nose. A thick, bushy mustache covered almost all of his mouth.

Nodding, Toshinori gestured to the drawing, "That's him."

Isamu tensed at his place beside Toshinori.

"Do you recognize him?" Tamakawa asked, turning the sketch to Isamu.

"I'm sorry," Isamu shook his head sadly, looking back at his folded hands in his lap, "I don't. I wish I did, but I've never seen him before."

Tamakawa nodded in understanding, "That's alright."

Turning back to Toshinori, he bowed his head, "Thank you for your time, All Might. That's all I need from you." He tucked the sketch in a thin folder, "We'll get fliers printed with the information you gave us. We may get lucky, and someone will recognize him."

Standing, Tamakawa stretched and yawned widely.

"Get some rest, Officer," Toshinori said, hands folded in his lap and brows pinched in concern, "You've also had a long day."

Tamakawa smiled, whiskers twitching, and tapped the folder, "As soon as I get these handed over, I'll head to the break room for a cat nap. I doubt Tsukauchi will let me stay too long when he gets back in, but in the meantime I would like to get some paperwork taken care of."

"Sounds like a plan," Toshinori grinned, tail tapping absently against the cot as Tamakawa bowed to Recovery Girl and waved goodbye, shutting the door behind him as he left.

"Oh my," Recovery Girl yawned, patting her cheek gently, "We really should head back to campus. If your students were watching the news last night-"

Toshinori winced, but couldn't help the fond, lopsided smile that followed, "Yes, I'm sure they are worried."

Recovery Girl chuckled knowingly and stood, brushing her clothes, "Alright. I'd better find us a ride back. Meet me in the lower level garage. Isamu, would you be a dear and help All Might put his hock brace back on? We'll get a proper scan of it back in my office, but the brace will do for now."

"Yes ma'am," Isamu stood and rounded the cot. Glancing back up, he said, "Let me know if anything hurts, and I'll stop."

Toshinori nodded, relaxing back as Isamu removed the ice pack, and waved to Recovery Girl as she exited the room.

Gently, Isamu prodded Toshinori's hock, lifting his foot to slide the brace under it. He easily strapped on the brace, double checking the angle before straightening and retrieving Toshinori's crutches.

Isamu offered Toshinori his hand, "I'll need you to tell me right away if you feel any dizziness or nausea. Recovery Girl filled me in, so I'll be keeping an eye on you."

Toshinori huffed a laugh, "Please take good care of me."

He took Isamu's hand and a crutch, leaning heavily on it as he caught his balance. Hopping on his good leg, he took the second crutch and wrapped his tail around Isamu's waist.

"Thank you," he said, briefly squeezing his waist and unwinding his tail. He shifted his weight, swaying his tail, "Alright. I'm ready to go."

"To the lower level … garage," Isamu paused, a small panicked look on his face, "Um… Where is that?"

Toshinori bumped Isamu's calf with his crutch and grinned, "It's a basement parking garage that I've used for discreet exits before. There's an elevator just outside the bullpen."

"Oh!" Isamu sighed in relief, "I'm glad you know where we're going."

Toshinori smiled.

"Ready to go?"

A cold shiver ran through Toshinori, and he stared at the closed door.

He would be seen.

 _Better sooner than later…_ He released a puff of air, _This is my body._

A small touch brushed against Toshinori's arm, and he jolted, coughing in surprise.

"S-sorry!" Isamu stuttered, quickly passing him a handkerchief, "Didn't mean to startle you."

Toshinori snorted a laugh, dabbing the blood off his lips, "Don't worry, young man." His ears flicked with embarrassment, "I've startled easily for some time now. Not your fault."

"O-oh," Isamu smiled uncertainly, rubbing the back of his neck, "I'll get the door."

He walked to the door, opening it a crack, then turned to Toshinori, "Are you alright?"

Toshinori grinned and threw up a thumbs up, "I'm alright. Just ready to head out." He hoped the flick of his tail didn't give his nerves away.

Isamu nodded slowly, holding the door open.

Toshinori stepped forward, hackles bristling at the sound of his claws on the tile floor.

 _No,_ he mentally shook himself as he pushed forward, _I will not hide from the officers I've worked with for years. There is no_ shame _in having this body._

Isamu shut the door, quickly catching up to Toshinori as he walked down the short hall to the officers' bullpen.

Crutches and claws clicking, Toshinori rounded the corner to the bullpen.

"All Might!" a familiar officer called out with a smile, "Glad to see you're up and about."

Toshinori tensed, as the dozen or so early bird officers rose from their seats, a few briefly bowing their heads respectfully.

"A-ah," Toshinori grinned, giving them his usual thumbs up, "It's good to be back on my feet."

"Recovery Girl grabbed Officer Chiyoe Ishii right after shift change," said Officer Noboru, yawning and gesturing to the elevator, "They should be waiting for you downstairs."

"Thank you," Toshinori said, shifting his weight and bowing his head slightly.

Noboru smiled, bowing again before slinging a bag over one shoulder, "Get well soon, alright?"

A small, lopsided grin brightened Toshinori's face as the other officers in the room echoed the sentiment, and his tail swayed happily, "I'll do my best."

Toshinori sighed in quiet relief when the others quickly bowed and returned to their work. He hobbled through the center of the bullpen, Isamu at his side - his hand held out in case Toshinori stumbled. They passed the last desk when someone entered from the side hall.

"Mr. Yagi?" The foreigner called, quickly approaching Toshinori and Isamu, "I'm surprised you haven't yet returned to U.A."

At Toshinori's side, Isamu tensed and bowed his head.

"I'll get the elevator," he said, tugging once on Toshinori's shirt before excusing himself.

Toshinori raised an eyebrow, lips pressed into a small perplexed frown.

 _That's… odd._ He turned his attention to the foreigner.

The man seemed perfectly ordinary, though his slicked-back hair and neatly tailored suit stuck out in the bullpen of night owls and early risers.

"I'm sorry," Toshinori began, "I don't believe we've met."

"Wright. William Wright," he introduced himself, holding out his hand, "My team is working with this department on your abduction case. I had hoped to meet you at some point."

"I see. I met your teammates Bellamy and Tyto. Nice to meet you," Toshinori hesitantly shook Wright's hand, careful with his claws, "Toshinori Yagi, formerly All Might. Though I suppose you already knew that."

Wright nodded, glancing at Isamu by the elevator, and he sighed.

"I'm afraid I made a poor impression on your friend there," he shrugged, "I owe him an apology..."

"Oh?" Toshinori raised his brow, but Wright made no move toward Isamu.

"I was overzealous during my interview," Wright continued, shaking his head. He glanced past Toshinori, "Are you heading out then?"

"We are," Toshinori said simply, tail flicking curiously. _Overzealous?_

"In that case, I shouldn't keep you," Wright said, reaching into his suit jacket, "Here's my business card should you think of anything that may help your case or if you have the urge to chat. We share a mutual interest it seems."

Toshinori's ears perked as he took the card, "And that is?"

"All for One."

Toshinori's hackles bristled, and he looked back up at Wright, "You-"

Wright smiled, and pat the side of Toshinori's arm, "Get home safe."

With that, he politely bowed and brushed past Toshinori.

Tail held stiff, Toshinori watched the foreigner cross the bullpen and duck into a small conference room.

"So that's Wright..." he muttered as he pocketed the business card. A faint, bitter feeling spiked through him as he remembered Naomasa's claim.

 _"You. It was - It was you."_ Naomasa's voice had choked then, _"They saw you being taken into that storage building."_

Wright had seen him dragged into Rishi and had done nothing.

Toshinori shook off the bitter feeling. _What's done, is done._

He snorted, a challenging grin on his face.

 _Why do I get the feeling he isn't the type to just 'chat?'_ Toshinori shook his head, _I think I'll call Naomasa first._

Approaching the elevator, Toshinori bumped Isamu's leg with his tail, "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Isamu said, pressing the elevator button a couple times, "He's just - It's stupid, but he reminds me of someone…"

Toshinori wrapped his tail around Isamu as they stepped into the elevator.

"I'm all ears," he said, wiggling his ears with a lopsided grin.

Isamu paused, hand hovering over his left side, and blinked, "No, that's alright. I'm fine."

Toshinori huffed a soft sigh, squeezing Isamu gently before releasing him, "Offer still stands."

The elevator _binged_ quietly, and Toshinori hobbled into the garage, shivering at the cold concrete against his bare pads.

"Over here!" Recovery Girl called from beside a running van.

Isamu jogged up to the side door, sliding it open.

"Here," he held out his hands, and Toshinori passed him his crutches.

Pulling himself into the van, Toshinori sat with a tired grunt.

"Watch your tail," Recovery Girl chided, nudging his tail inside the van before climbing into the passenger seat.

"Thanks," Toshinori said.

A low rumble echoed through the garage, and the mane on Toshinori's neck bristled.

"Is it raining?" he asked.

"Yup! Started about an hour ago I think," said the driver.

Toshinori looked up, shoulders sagging in relief when the female officer turned.

"You may not remember, but I was the rookie officer who worked with you on the Hamada case," Officer Ishii said with a friendly smile.

"No, I remember," Toshinori said with a small nod, "Thank you for the ride."

"No problem," Ishii turned as Isamu shut the van door, "Seat belts please!"

"Y-yes ma'am," Isamu said as he slipped into the seat beside Toshinori, laughing softly as Toshinori draped his tail over his lap.

Settled, Ishii pulled the car up the ramp and out of the garage.

Rain poured against the roof of the van and over the windows, warping the view of the outside.

Toshinori shifted uneasily as his hackles refused to lie down.

 _"I suppose impersonations can't fool the former Symbol of Peace."_

Toshinori shook off the memory.

 _It's just rain._

He sighed heavily, leaning as far back as his spikes would allow.

 _We're going home._

* * *

Alliance Heights was quiet in the early hours of morning when Toshinori hobbled in. Glancing back, he pulled his tail inside as Isamu shut the front door behind them.

"Let me know if you need a rest," Isamu cautioned for what must have been the third time.

Toshinori chuckled softly, tail bumping Isamu's side, "I'm alright. My room's not far now. I'm just on the second… floor."

Young Bakugou stared at Toshinori from the dining area, and his eyes locked onto the boot supporting Toshinori's broken hock. Swallowing roughly, Bakugou dropped his toast onto his plate with a soft clatter and glared, "What the fuck happened yesterday?"

Isamu jolted, ducking back in shock.

"Language, my boy," Toshinori sighed, not quite ready for another encounter.

"What the _hell_ happened yesterday?" Bakugou amended, pushing aside his plate and standing with his fists clenched.

Toshinori snorted. _He's trying._

"There was a bit of an incident at the beach." He smiled warmly, "But it's alright now."

"At the _beach_? What about that clinic? Why are you wearing a police shirt?" Bakugou asked, voice hard. His gaze critically examined every inch of Toshinori. It lingered on the brace and the bruises dotting Toshinori's skin.

Toshinori looked down at the borrowed shirt and huffed.

"The incident involved villains," he carefully admitted, "Heroes and police were quick to react and get to the clinic. Like I said, everything turned out alr-"

The elevator _binged_ , and Toshinori glanced to the side.

Young Uraraka and Asui emerged from the elevator, bleary-eyed and yawning. They still wore their night clothes, and wisps of wayward hair stuck out at odd angles.

Uraraka looked up and rubbed her eyes, blinking in the dim light, "All Might?"

Toshinori smiled softly and waved, "Good morning, girls."

Uraraka shook herself and rushed forward, "What happened? We saw the news! Are you okay?"

"We were worried, ribbit…" Asui confessed with a wobbly croak.

 _Ah… So, they_ all _know._

Toshinori's ears drooped, "I'm sorry I worried you."

"Were you … taken again?" Uraraka murmured, brows furrowed as she too spotted his brace, "That _was_ you… wasn't it? At that clinic with Endeavor?"

Toshinori forced a smile -

"Quit _doing_ that," Bakugou growled, tucking back into his breakfast. He glared at Toshinori, but for the boy it was surprisingly soft, "Pretending you're okay when you aren't. Don't treat us like kids. It's stupid."

"You _are_ kids," Toshinori replied immediately, tail flicking stubbornly. Then he sighed and rolled his shoulders, back tense, "I can handle a bit of trouble. You don't need to worry about it."

Asui frowned thoughtfully, a finger on her chin, "You really don't have to do that, ribbit."

"We can help you, even if it's only a little," Uraraka nodded in agreement, hands curled into determined fists, "'We are here!' Right?"

Toshinori huffed, defeated by his student's enthusiasm. He shook his head with a smile, "Right you are."

 _Budding heroes…_ He thought fondly and shifted his weight off his injured leg, releasing a tired sigh.

"U-um…" Isamu stepped forward, placing his hand on Toshinori's arm.

"G-good morning. Sorry to interrupt, but All Might _does_ need his rest…" Isamu's voice trailed off as the girls stared at him, but he shook himself and nodded firmly, "If you don't mind, I'd like to finish escorting him to bed."

Bakugou's eyes narrowed, "Who the hell are you?"

"Bakugou!" Uraraka gasped, brows furrowing sternly, "That's no way to speak to a guest!" She hesitated, looking from Isamu to Toshinori, "He… is a guest, right?"

"He is," Toshinori confirmed, playfully elbowing Isamu, "This is Nurse Sato. He's helping me out for the time being since Recovery Girl has her hands full with her usual U.A. duties. He knows about my condition and how best to manage it."

Isamu gave the students a small smile and rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, I know best about the spikes at least."

" _You?_ " Bakugou growled, " _You're_ that nurse?"

Toshinori glanced the explosive boy's way, his tail flicking warily at his tone.

Bakugou's lips pressed in a thin line as he stared the nurse down, and his nose wrinkled in thinly veiled disgust.

"This is the nurse I told you and your classmates about, yes," Toshinori said cautiously, "He's the one who helped me escape. If it weren't for him, I would likely not be here."

Asui stepped closer to Isamu who tensed. She gave him a thoughtful look, then smiled.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Tsuyu Asui. Call me Tsuyu, ribbit."

"A-ah," Isamu's shoulders relaxed and he grinned, "Nice to meet you, Tsuyu."

"I'm Ochako Uraraka," Uraraka introduced herself, and she bowed slightly, "Thank you for helping All Might."

"Nice to meet you," Isamu quickly returned her small bow, "I-I really did very little."

Toshinori sighed in relief, tail swaying at the girls' welcoming nature.

There was a soft clack, and Toshinori's ear twitched. He looked back into the dining area.

Young Bakugou set his clean dish in the drying rack, gaze drifting over Toshinori's changed body and settling to glare at Isamu. He grit his teeth and turned away, stalking to the boy's side stairwell. His shoulders were tense as he shoved his hands in his pockets and disappeared up the stairs.

Toshinori sighed, leaning heavily on his crutches. There was still work to do.

Isamu squeezed his arm, nudging him toward the elevator.

 _But first, rest._

* * *

The guest gate slid open with a metallic rattle, and a U.A. emblazoned car pulled into the parking lot. A crisp, fall wind scattered dried leaves across the lot and sidewalk where Izuku stood with his mother.

Inko Midoriya held Izuku's hands in her own, brows furrowed sternly despite the tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"I want you to text me and let me know how you're doing," she said, "Even if you are just saying hello, I want to hear from you."

Izuku smiled, squeezing his mother's hand, "Yes, Mom. I will."

"If-" she sighed, "If you _must_ fight a villain, please… just be careful."

Stepping forward, Izuku hugged his mother, "I promise, Mom. I'll be careful."

Inko held Izuku tight before taking a step back. She dabbed her eyes on her sweater sleeve and smiled gently, "Try not to worry me so much, Izuku. Oh, who am I kidding? I'm your mother. I'm always going to worry."

 _Mom…_

Izuku gave her a wobbly smile and fixed her scarf, "I'll do my best anyway."

Inko sighed, "That's all I can ask."

The driver in the U.A. car stepped out and opened the rear door, "Whenever you are ready, ma'am."

Inko nodded, folding her hands in front of her chest, "I'll text you when I get home. Keep up with your studies." She paused a moment, then gently took Izuku's scarred hand in hers, "I'm so _proud_ of you, Izuku. Just be safe."

Izuku blinked away tears and nodded firmly, swallowing the lump in his throat. He leaned in and gently pressed his forehead to his mother's.

"Thanks Mom. I will," he croaked out.

"Good," Inko planted a small kiss to his forehead and pat his cheek, "Now go on. I'm sorry I kept you from your friends all morning."

Izuku grinned, "I'll always have time for you. That's one thing you'll never have to worry about."

Inko smiled softly and waved as she took her seat in the back of the car, "Remember to text me! I love you!"

"I will," Izuku waved, "Love you too."

Izuku heaved a heavy sigh as the U.A. car pulled away. Exhaustion weighed on his shoulders.

 _Long morning._

He smiled, watching the gate close. _A good morning._

"Midoriya, my boy…"

Izuku jumped and turned, looking for the source of the hushed voice.

"All Might?" he called softly. A flash of blonde caught his eye.

All Might peeked out from behind the corner of the nearby security station, waving Izuku toward him. He looked flushed, wheezing and checking over his shoulder.

"All Might, is everything okay?" Izuku asked, hands out in case his teacher fell over.

"Fine, fine," he said quickly and took a moment to catch his breath, "I just managed to get away. My goodness! Your classmates can be real mother hens. Not that that's a bad thing!" He huffed a laugh, shaking his head as he leaned against the wall, "But if I didn't sneak out, I would have surely been smothered!"

Izuku stifled a laugh, but he couldn't shake the feeling something was missing.

 _Oh!_

"Where are your _crutches?_ " Izuku asked, alarm shooting up his spine. He darted forward, pulling All Might's arm over his shoulders, and wrapped his arm around his waist.

All Might's brows furrowed as he leaned against Izuku, and his mouth pressed in a thin, irritated pout, "They were too loud and gave me away."

Izuku snorted, then covered his mouth, face red, "Sorry, I shouldn't laugh."

"It's perfectly alright." All Might chuckled, hopping forward on his good foot, "It is a bit ridiculous. Young Iida was especially insistent that I sit and rest."

Izuku smiled, glancing at the ground.

 _Sounds like Iida._

All Might pointed ahead, "Mind helping me to the faculty gym?"

"The gym?" Izuku's eyes widened, "You just got back, and your leg is injured!"

All Might huffed a laugh, "If you're that worried, I won't do anything strenuous. Ah-! There may be some spare crutches in the first aid office attached to the gym..." He shrugged and smiled softly, "Either way, I need the space and fresh air. I'm getting too antsy in the dorms."

Izuku nodded in understanding and adjusted his hold around his mentor, "Alright."

All Might hummed contently, leaning more of his weight on Izuku, "Thank you, my boy."

The gym was empty. The few lights still on from the night before shone faintly from the arched ceiling. Afternoon sun bled through the high windows and onto the central track.

"Now where…?" All Might straightened and hobbled toward the first aid station.

Izuku followed, careful to keep All Might steady as he ducked into the small, dark storage room.

"Bandages, burn cream…" All Might's eyes glowed faintly in the dark, then flicked to the side, "Crutches. There they are." He reached into the shadow between two cabinets and pulled out a set of crutches.

Izuku helped him back out into the gym.

All Might clicked his tongue, turning the crutches over, "My boy, could you help me extend these?"

Izuku nodded, taking the crutches and pulled them to their full length. He frowned thoughtfully.

 _These aren't going to be tall enough. If he uses them, it could possibly cause back pain…_

He watched as All Might sized up the crutches. They only reached halfway up his chest.

"I would probably risk using these if I didn't know Recovery Girl would knock me into next week for it," All Might grumbled, reluctantly leaning them against the wall, "She'd probably make me use that damn walker just to teach me a lesson…"

Izuku glanced up at him quizzically, "What walker?"

All Might jolted, ears flicking bashfully, "Nothing important. Not to worry, my boy. I have a back-up plan."

Before Izuku could ask what that plan was, All Might shifted and dropped, catching himself on his hands. His tail swayed as he tested his balance.

"Wish I'd thought to bring my running gloves, but this works," he said. He grinned up at Izuku and chuckled, "I snuck out of the dorm this way. No one expects to see me at waist level."

Izuku failed to stifle a laugh at the mental image of All Might slinking around the dorm, head ducked low as he evaded capture.

All Might arched his back, wincing at the soft pop in his spine, "Ah, I need to stretch."

"Be care-" Izuku clapped a hand over his mouth and stepped back, "Sorry."

All Might looked up from his stretch, ears perking curiously, "Why? What's wr…"

Realization dawned on All Might's face, and he nodded, finishing his stretch with a grunt, "Not to worry, my boy. Come on over here."

Izuku hesitated as All Might limped toward the boxing mat, but pushed himself forward.

 _Just watch your words,_ he thought, lips pursed seriously.

All Might settled down on the mat with a grunt, tapping his tail on a spot near him, "Get some stretching in, my boy. I imagine that paralytic was rough on you."

Izuku rubbed at his shoulder, "I have felt a bit stiff."

All Might nodded, spreading his toes as he stretched down to touch them.

Izuku sat on the mat, rolling his shoulders to loosen up. He folded himself over and grabbed onto the bottom of his foot.

All Might spoke up.

"So, how do we deal with this imprinting business?"

Izuku tensed briefly. He took a steadying breath and switched to his other leg.

"I was thinking…" he chewed on his lower lip, "If I slow down and consider my words, I could probably avoid accidental commands."

All Might hummed, pulled his tail over his shoulder, and bent forward, "And greetings?"

"Greetings?" Izuku's brows rose, "Oh…"

"'Have a good day' and similar greetings. Even warnings like 'Watch out.' Do they count as commands?" All Might switched his hold and pulled his tail over his other shoulder, "Or perhaps suggestions? 'You should rest.' That doesn't sound like a direct command, but maybe it is. There's too much we don't know about these commands. There are bound to be accidents, my boy."

Izuku bowed his head, guilt settling heavily in his chest.

A weight fell on Izuku's head and ruffled his hair.

Izuku looked up, and All Might smiled lopsidedly down at him.

"So, don't worry about it."

Izuku's eyes widened, "H..huh?"

All Might leaned back, letting his tail flop back onto the mat, and he pulled up his knee. Resting his arm on it, he shrugged.

"Realistically, we can't learn anything about this imprinting without knowing what exactly constitutes a command," All Might gave Izuku a soft smile, "Or what stops or reverses one."

Izuku bit his lip, brows furrowed. His gaze dropped, fixing on the brace on All Might's hock.

"Hey," All Might's tail flicked, bumping against Izuku's ankle, "Whatever happens - no matter how many times you may misspeak and command me… I'll come back."

 _All Might…_ Izuku let out a shaky sigh, then sat up straight, "Promise?"

All Might held out his loosely curled fist, "Promise. And _when_ I come back, we'll try again. One step at a time, alright?"

Izuku stared at the fist, scarred and changed. A small, wobbly smile grew on his face, and he tapped All Might's fist with his own.

"Alright."

* * *

The Doctor's needle slipped into All for One's inner elbow with practiced ease, watching carefully as his blood bubbled and slid into the attached vial.

"Relax your hand," the Doctor instructed, removing the elastic band from All for One's upper arm, "Which Quirk is this?"

"Spotted Stingray Form," All for One hummed, impassive, "I have no use for it."

"Heteromorphic water-based form," the Doctor examined the blood with renewed interest though it still looked the same.

 _Appearances can be deceiving._

"I'll use it carefully and closely monitor the subject." He pulled the vial away, pressed a square of gauze against the small puncture, and secured it with tape, "May need to put in an order for life support equipment…"

"Do so discreetly, Doctor," All for One warned, leaning back in his chair, "I'm certain you do not wish to lose another foothold."

Huffing, the Doctor tucked the vial into a foam-padded briefcase and ran his fingertips across the over-dozen vials.

"Losing Rishi General was a shame. The Espa Pediatric Clinic was negligible - Ah, but perhaps a not so insignificant to that child," he tacked on with a chuckle.

"Loss leads to growth," All for One replied.

 _If the child had any patience, perhaps,_ the Doctor thought, closing and locking the briefcase.

All for One grinned, "You still doubt him?"

Nodding, the Doctor pursed his lips in thought, "He'll need to experience much more loss to get anywhere near your level of growth," He shrugged, "A tall order for one so young. Especially since it's one step forward and two back with him."

"Point taken," All for One hummed darkly, "Perhaps I _have_ spoiled the boy."

The Doctor schooled his expression, sensing a shift in All for One's mood.

"Regardless…" All for One steepled his fingers, "He is on his own, and his few followers grow more loyal. A step forward."

The Doctor lifted the briefcase from the table, _And I lost another noumu_ and _All Might. Two steps back._

"I will support the boy as long as you wish it, but he has yet to earn my trust," the Doctor inclined his head, "Results matter, after all."

"Indeed," All for One settled back in his chair and sighed, "Perhaps your new project will provide the results you desire."

The Doctor grinned and gestured with the briefcase, "Let's hope so. Now I only need to collect my subjects." Checking his watch, he smiled, "Oh good. It's nearly time for Subject Three's trip to the pharmacy. I do appreciate a person of habit."

* * *

Souma Ogawa shuffled up in line at his usual pharmacy and checked the time on his phone.

 _Thirty more minutes of lunch. Ten minute train._ He clicked his tongue, _I'm pushing it…_

Fidgeting with his ring, he glanced around and bounced lightly on his toes, hoping the elderly lady in front would hurry - if only just a little. His reflection bounced in a nearby mirror, and Souma grimaced. Stilling, he discreetly adjusted his binder.

 _I'm fine. It's fine._

Souma took a deep breath - the binder tightening around his chest - and released it slowly. He took another step forward and relaxed.

 _Almost there. I'll be able to get back to work on time if I can get to the station in ten minutes, fifteen minutes to pick up the hero tech, and another twenty to deliver it to Manual's hero agency. I'm sure they'll appreciate the support equipment._

"-elp who's next?" The pharmacist said, looking back up from her computer.

Souma jolted as she waved her hand and her muffled words clicked into place.

He smiled in relief, fingers signing his name automatically, " _Hello, pick-up for Ogawa. Souma Ogawa._ "

The pharmacist nodded, keeping her lips visible as she said, "Yes, you called ahead. I have it right here for you, if you could just…"

Souma ran through the motions and exited the building with a bag in hand. He glanced down at his watch and frowned, picking up his pace.

 _Late. Late. Late -_

He stumbled as his shoulder thumped against a shorter man's in passing.

" _Sorry sir!_ " Souma signed with one hand as he checked on the man, " _Are you alright?_ "

"Just fine," the man said with a chuckle, though his thick mustache made it difficult to read his lips, "And you?"

" _Fine,_ " Souma gestured quickly, sidestepping with a quick bow, " _In a bit of a rush, I'm afraid. I do apologize. Have a nice-!_ "

The man grabbed Souma's wrist mid-sign, "Now, now. Just one moment."

Souma paled, steam curling warmly in his lungs, " _Sir, please. I have somewhere to be._ "

The man nodded, "Yes. You do."

Something _else_ filled Souma's lungs, rushing upward. He gagged, hot steam and black sludge burst from his mouth and surrounded him in damp cold.

For a dizzying moment, he was weightless, sightless.

Then gravity took hold, and he collapsed onto a cold, hard floor.

Souma coughed, pushing off the floor.

Floor. Tile. Metal table. Glass walls. Flickering lights.

 _Where's the alley!? Where-!?_

A hand pressed against his back and slammed him back onto the floor.

"Ah!" the muffled shout escaped him along with billowing steam. Gritting his teeth, he took a deep breath - heat building in his lungs.

There was a muffled noise - a voice. It vibrated through the floor like the deep, thrumming bass.

The hand pressed firm against Souma's loose hoodie, and he wheezed. Planting his hands against the tiled floor, he pushed. Hot vapor trickled between his teeth, lungs straining.

An impossibly large shadow loomed over Souma, and he twisted to see.

 _Oh shit!_

An exposed brain, just like those villain creatures in Hosu. It's hot, rancid breath rushed from under the cloth covering it's face.

Behind the creature, the mustached man appeared brushing off the last of the black sludge from his coat.

"-have Kurogiri…" The man muttered darkly and swiped at his shoulder, brushing off the black sludge with a wet _splat!_ "Less clean-up."

Souma stared at the man in shock, struggling to read his lips.

"Good afternoon, Souma," the man said, "Pardon my abrupt relocation, but you are a much needed subject for my little project."

He glanced at the creature.

"Hold out his arm," the man ordered.

The creature grabbed Souma's left arm and pulled firmly.

The man knelt, pulling a leather shackle and chain across the floor.

 _No no no no no!_ Souma yanked at his arm, but the massive hand only clamped tighter.

"-ow now," the man said, looking back at Souma as he spoke, "Don't strain yourself. As your doctor, I advise against it."

 _You aren't my doctor,_ Souma thought, stubbornly tugging at his arm. His lungs burned as his core temperature continued to rise. _Heat up, come on. Heat up!_

The Doctor shook his head, wrapping the leather shackle and chain around Souma's wrist, and he fastened it. He tugged once on the chain and - satisfied - he stood.

"Welcome to your new home for the time being," the Doctor said with a grin. Then he pat the creature's thick shoulder and walked out of Souma's field of view.

The huge hand released Souma's arm, and the creature stood.

The pressure on Souma's back lifted.

He rolled and blew. Scalding hot steam erupted from Souma's throat, the blast hitting the creature in the face.

A choked roar shook the air, and the massive creature flinched back.

Souma scrambled up and away, throwing the metal table between himself and the monster. He held up his fists and froze.

The cloth that once covered the creature's face hung loosely from its temple.

Its face had no skin, or if it had it was peeled back, revealing red muscles and milky tendons. They twitched and burned - leftover tendrils of steam rose from under its lidless eyes.

Souma's fists shook even as he took another deep breath, his lungs heating again.

 _What the fuck. What the fuck!_

The Doctor reached forward and covered the creature's face.

"Hey!" Souma shouted, steam billowing from his mouth. Then he signed furiously, " _What do you want!? Take me back!_ "

"Why would I do that?" the Doctor asked, a brow raised, "After all, I need more than just her." He gestured to Souma's left.

Souma glanced over, and his jaw dropped.

A woman in a hospital gown stood barely three feet away, a hand pressed to her mouth and her other against the glass separating them. Tears streamed from her wide, blue eyes. Horns curved out and back from her forehead.

" _Who is_ she _?_ " Souma signed and gestured sharply at the woman, glaring at the Doctor.

"Your neighbor," he replied simply as he and the creature backed out of the glass door.

" _No no no!_ " Souma signed with one hand as he righted the table and rushed forward, " _Don't leave me in here!_ "

The door shut, the sound of it reverberating with finality in the air and across Souma's skin.

Souma slammed his fists against the thick glass door, horror curling his gut as his gaze snapped down to the paper bag in the Doctor's hands.

" _Give that back!_ " Souma signed frantically, heart hammering.

"This?" the Doctor raised Souma's prescribed hormones, "Oh no, I can't allow you to inject these yourself - you're hardly a medical professional - but don't fret. I will be administering your usual dose. To do otherwise would compromise your health, young man."

A small flutter of relief spasmed in Souma's chest as the Doctor turn and stored the bag in a vial-filled fridge on the opposite side of the room.

The Doctor looked back at him, one hand on the doorknob.

"I have another patient to tend to," he gestured between Souma and the horned woman, "Feel free to get to know each other."

He and the creature left, shutting the door behind them.

Souma stared at the closed door. Swaying, he took a step back, then another until he backed against the metal table. A disbelieving huff rushed out of him, and he pressed a hand to his forehead.

 _What just…? Did that really just happen?_

A flash of movement caught Souma's eye, and he twisted.

"Hi," the woman in the left cell waved, then she carefully signed, " _I'm sorry you are here. My name is Mirai Shimeno. What's your name?_ "

" _Souma Ogawa_ ," he replied numbly, fingers running through the motions, " _Where are we?_ "

Mirai shook her head, grimacing when her balanced faltered. She brushed her hand over the thick horns, and took a steadying breath.

" _Something wrong with your quirk?_ " Souma asked.

Hand falling to her side, Mirai shook her head slowly. She bit her lip, then quickly signed, " _Not mine._ "

Souma furrowed his brow, " _I'm sorry. Maybe I saw that wrong. What do you mean 'not mine'?_ "

" _My quirk is Fast Forward, not Horns. The Doctor,_ " Mirai gestured to the cell around her and the three empty cells behind Souma, " _He brought me here - then I grew…_ " She ran a hand over her face, flinching when her fingers brushed the base of the horns.

"I'm sorry," she said, hands dropping to her sides, "Can you read lips? I haven't signed in a few years… and my hands are stiff from the cold."

" _That's fine,_ " Souma replied, eyeing the loose hospital gown. " _Explain again?_ "

"The Doctor kidnapped me. I saw him and the villain from the Kamino Ward at the Senior Care Center where I work. Then I woke up here." She gestured helplessly at the horns sprouting from her forehead. "He did something. This was my resident's quirk, and somehow I have them now."

 _Kamino villain? The one that escaped Tartarus?_

" _What do you mean? The horns were your resident's?_ " Souma pressed, moving closer to the glass wall.

"The Kamino Villain took his quirk. He grew them like they were nothing," Mirai rubbed her arms, goosebumps dotting her bare skin, "The Doctor _changed_ something, and I-I started growing them last night."

" _H… he said I was an important subject,_ " Souma signed, hands trembling.

Mirai covered her mouth, looking at the door.

Then she turned back to Souma, hand brushing over the rough horns.

"I think that's why we're here. We're an experiment."

" _No…_ " Souma shakily sat on the floor and shook his head, " _That's not- This can't be real._ "

Vaguely registering Mirai's worried outline, Souma lost focus. His breath quickened, and steam clouded his vision as a sharp laugh burst from his lips.

 _Real. I need something real._

He reached into his pocket for his phone, but it was gone. Numbly, he twisted his wrist and looked down at his watch.

He choked out a sob.

 _I'm late._

* * *

Toshinori lounged on the living room couch, marking up the lesson plan for Wednesday. Class 1-A and 1-B were scheduled for a joint Search and Rescue Simulation. His tail swayed, thumping against the side of the couch, and he grinned.

It would be his first day back in class.

"All Might?"

Toshinori's ears perked, and he looked up, "Young Yaoyorozu. How can I help you?"

She held out a cup of tea, "I noticed you finished your first cup."

"Oh! Thank you," Toshinori said, taking the offered tea and sipping carefully.

Yaoyorozu smiled softly and returned to the kitchen where Young Sato was teaching a few of his classmates - and even Isamu - how to make baklava.

Toshinori looked over them fondly, his tail tapping the armrest.

Bakugou glanced up from his spot on the end of the couch before returning his attention to the TV.

 _Young Bakugou's shift then,_ Toshinori thought with a chuckle.

Returning to his lesson plan, Toshinori pretended not to notice, but a humored grin split his face.

Since Toshinori's impromptu trip to the gym - and the mild panic that followed his disappearance - his students had taken to keeping a sharp eye on him. At least they learned to not smother him quite so much.

" _Hrk-!_ "

Toshinori jolted and looked up.

Bakugou stared, wide-eyed at the television. His lips pressed in a thin line, and his complexion paled to an almost sickly green.

"What's wrong?" Toshinori asked, and looked to the television.

His heart dropped.

Lunging for the coffee table, he grabbed the remote and turned up the volume.

"-ma Ogawa was last seen by this pharmacy surveillance camera," the reporter said over the video, "He appears to bump into another man, followed by a brief exchange, and then this-"

The video looped.

The Good Doctor - his image was blurred, but it was undeniably him - grabbed the young man's wrist. Black sludge erupted from their mouths, and they disappeared - leaving only a splattered puddle of sludge on the ground.

"That's _his_ doing, isn't it," Bakugou gave Toshinori a piercing look, "It's the same quirk he -" his voice caught in his throat. His hands smoked, knuckles white as he gripped his knees.

Toshinori glanced into the kitchen. No one seemed to notice the unease in the livingroom.

Discreetly, he wrapped his tail around Bakugou's waist, loose enough that the boy could push him away if he wanted.

"Are you alright, young man?" he asked quietly.

Bakugou gave a small, sharp nod, " 'm fine."

His hands only gripped his knees tighter.

Gritting his teeth, Bakugou spat, "I'm _not_ afraid. Don't treat me like I am."

He made no move to push Toshinori's tail away.

"Okay, Young Bakugou," Toshinori gave him a small squeeze before pulling his tail away, "Hand me my crutches please. I need to make a quick call."

Bakugou did as asked, his gaze pointedly avoiding the television screen.

Toshinori stood and hobbled to the front door, Bakugou at his heels. Once on the porch, Toshinori pulled out his phone and quickly dialed.

"It was him," Bakugou repeated, intense gaze fixed on Toshinori.

Toshinori wrapped his tail around the boy's waist just as Naomasa answered.

"Tsukauchi, the story that just aired on channel three - The Doctor took someone," Toshinori frowned, hackles bristling, "He's working directly with All for One."

"Are you sure?" Naomasa's voice was tense.

"Yes, I'm sure." Toshinori nodded, "Watch the video."

Naomasa paused, and Toshinori heard papers rustling in the background.

"There's something else, isn't there?" Naomasa asked.

"The Doctor…" Toshinori glanced at Bakugou, who stiffened stubbornly - daring Toshinori to ask him to leave.

Toshinori sighed and looked away, giving the boy another soft squeeze with his tail, "The Doctor mentioned something else while I was taken. Remember the… _materials_ you found at the pediatric center?"

"How could I forget," Naomasa growled over the phone, "He took so many blood and tissue samples, I'm surprised your arms… Wait- Oh no. You said he _took someone?_ Toshinori, I don't like what you're implying."

Naomasa understood.

Toshinori grit his teeth and nodded, "He said he wanted to make more."

He paused.

"More like me."

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Please comment with your thoughts! We absolutely love reading them, and we do read every single one. They make our day and give us writing energy! :)


	6. The Waiting Game

I do not own BNHA or its characters.

Enjoy Chapter Six of "Collapse"

Cowritten and coedited by aoimikans.

* * *

 **The Waiting Game**

Naomasa took the stairs two at a time, foam cup of coffee in hand. He checked his watch. **6:03AM** shined up from the clockface.

"Still early." Nodding, Naomasa slowed as he reached the top of the stairwell and pushed the door open.

"Sir!" Sansa greeted him in the hall and jogged up to him.

Naomasa quirked a lopsided smile at the officer's appearance. His fur stuck out at all angles and his right ear was flipped backwards.

Shaking his head, Naomasa pointed in the direction of the locker rooms, "Go home, Sansa."

Sansa blinked blearily, "S-sir? Wait, no, I can-"

"You look exhausted," Naomasa chuckled and reached out, carefully fixing his subordinate's ear, "Did you stay here all night?"

"Y-yes, sir," Sansa's ears pressed back guiltily. He rubbed his gloved hands together, shoulders bent in exhaustion. He gestured behind him, toward the bullpen, "Those kidnappings, sir… There's been another, and I'm trying to map out the a-" Sansa yawned widely, blinking and rubbing at his face, "Sorry. I'm trying to map out the area to narrow the search parameters."

"Already thinking like a detective," Naomasa commended softly, "Thank you, Sansa. But please don't burn yourself out. I need everyone at their best for this case, and you still have your separate duties as an officer."

Sansa bowed his head, "Sorry, sir."

Naomasa clapped his hand on Sansa's arm, "No need to apologize. I appreciate the help. How about this, you can come back after getting at _least_ a solid six, alright?"

A soft trill came from Sansa's throat, and he smiled, "Thank you, sir. I'll do that. Oh, and Alb- Wright's team got here an hour early. They're already hard at work and should be ready for the morning briefing."

Naomasa nodded, patting the officer's back, "Thank you. Get some rest, Sansa."

"Yes sir!" he chirruped, continuing down the hall.

Naomasa watched Sansa go before walking to the conference room. Taking a long swig of coffee, he knocked and entered.

"Good morning," Naomasa greeted.

Wright's team sat around the conference table which was shoved to the front of the room to make space for the large whiteboard in the back. Boxes of evidence and files sat on the far end of the table, a couple open. Their contents were strewn across the wooden surface. Colored tabs stuck to the tops of each smaller pile.

"Morning, Detective," Mary Shin grinned up at him as her peers returned the greeting. She brushed a lock of white hair behind her ear and tapped the stack of papers in front of her, "Court order came through. Rishi General Hospital just had the rest of their supply records sent over, including any supply contacts with the Espa Clinic."

"Good," Naomasa turned to Vera Lang, "Any luck with the clinic?"

Lang's fingertips brushed over her digital braille terminal, and she nodded, "The clinic's owner has a spotty history. I wouldn't be shocked if he was a straw owner, renting out the building's old maintenance tunnels as a hideaway. Either way, shady business. Reminds me too much of Montgomery's opioid case in the UK."

"Mary, I finished this stack," Genji Tsuda said, quietly sliding the papers to her, "Some of these don't make sense. They are labeled as surplus, but don't show up in the storage count. It's fishy."

Naomasa leaned across the table, tilting his head to read the highlighted supplies.

 _Intravenous fluids, calcium supplements, iron supplements…_

"These are some of the supplies found in the room where Yagi was kept," Naomasa felt a wave of energy rush through him, "Great find, Tsuda."

Tsuda glanced up at Naomasa, and a small, bright grin lit his face as he dug into the next stack of paper. The small fern at the center of the table doubled in size.

"Tsukauchi," Bellamy called from across the room, "Could you come see this a moment?"

The empath stood next to the whiteboard. On it were pictures of four people, two men and two women, with one of the women off to the side.

"Since Yagi's second abduction, four people have been reported missing in the nearby Wards. Officer Tamakawa was working to find a possible connection between these recent missing person cases," Bellamy tapped on the picture separated from the rest, "This woman here is Mirai Shimeno. We can't be certain that she's involved, but her disappearance is suspicious to say the least. She was reported missing after she failed to show up to work. Her supervisor noted that on her last shift, she never clocked out."

Naomasa nodded, committing the woman's face to memory, "Fair enough. Where does she work?"

Bellamy pointed to a pinned spot on the map, then stepped back to gesture at the marked edge of the circle surrounding a cluster of other colored pins, "She works in a senior care center just outside of our search radius. The fact that she went missing in a medical facility was reason enough for Tamakawa to include her on our list."

Naomasa's expression darkened, "A senior care facility…"

He glanced at Wright who gave him a knowing nod.

Isamu Sato's words echoed in the back of Naomasa's mind, _"I used to work in a cancer ward for terminal patients. It was one of my night shifts…"_

Naomasa pinched his lip in thought, his gut urging him as he asked, "Bellamy, what was the time frame of Shimeno's disappearance?"

Bellamy hummed, picking up a file, "Roughly between 10pm to 2am. Apparently she was going to cover for another coworker in the morning, and no one could reach her when she didn't show up. 'Uncharacteristic' according to her supervisor's report.

"There was something else," Bellamy continued as his fingers moved along his rosary, "I went to get a feel for the place. There was a sense of loss - an emptiness. Now, it's not uncommon considering the nature of the facility, but after a little asking around, I discovered that one of her patients passed away in his sleep during that same time frame."

A chill worked its way up Naomasa's spine.

 _He was there. All for One._

Bellamy turned, gesturing to Wright, "Go ahead with your theory."

Wright set his pen down and stood, frowning as he made eye contact with Naomasa, "While I realize my… _error_ in how I handled Sato's interview, the information gathered remains valid. This is _his_ M.O. Taking quirks from those close to death like a scavenger. A senior care facility is one place with easily accessible quirks." He pointed to the picture of Shimeno, "If she was anything like Sato…"

"Wrong place, wrong time," Naomasa murmured with a nod, brows furrowed in thought, "Was Sansa able to find something connecting the rest?"

Bellamy hummed, turning back to the map, "The rest were taken off the street. Souma Ogawa at midday and on film. Kousuke Shiga vanished in the evening according to his friend who had planned to meet him for their Sunday drinks. So far, he's the only person with a criminal history. He robbed a convenience store four years ago and did his time for it. Tayori Yamadori was last seen by her grandchildren when she dropped them off at their home. Yamadori runs a flower shop but hasn't opened the store in a couple days."

Bellamy gestured to each pin marking their homes, places of work, and frequently visited locations, "It's a bit spread out, but one commonality between them is their pharmacy. Each opted to pick up their prescriptions here-" he tapped on the single red pin. Then he sighed, "Granted, any number of people could be using that pharmacy for any number of reasons. Still… it isn't something that should be overlooked."

"Now, to be clear," Wright abruptly spoke up and moved to Naomasa's side, "You believe these people were captured by the man known as the Good Doctor and All for One?"

"Yagi believes so," Naomasa said, approaching the whiteboard. He considered each missing person's face, "Something he remembers the Doctor said while he was at the Espa Clinic makes him think as much. Unfortunately, I think he's right. He has a good sense for these things."

"Why not bring him in?" Wright asked with feigned nonchalance.

Naomasa pinched the bridge of his nose, "He -"

Wright held up his hand almost apologetically, "I _know_ he's been injured, but he is _the most valuable_ asset to this case. You both believe these people are being abducted to recreate what was done to Yagi. So, why not use what he knows?"

"We already have what he knows," Naomasa insisted, "I was also there at Kamino. I know what All for One's transmission quirk looks like," he added, pointing at the blurred screenshot of Ogawa's abduction.

Sighing, Naomasa went to the coffee machine and refilled his foam cup, "Please keep in mind, Yagi was a pro hero and knows what sort of information we need for these investigations. If he remembers anything more, he knows to contact us."

 _Just let him rest,_ Naomasa thought, stirring the still steaming coffee. _He deserves to distance himself from this._

Wright rounded the table and gestured to the many stacks of paper, "Then perhaps as an extra set of eyes?"

Lang huffed a frustrated sigh, "Will-"

Naomasa barked a laugh, earning startled looks from each of the team members - though Bellamy's was more bemused.

"Toshi- ah, Yagi and paperwork don't mix well," Naomasa said with a chuckle. He sipped from his coffee before taking his place at the table, "Listen, _if_ I believe we need Yagi's consultation, I will ask for him myself. For now, we are fully capable of working this case with the information he has given us and what we have found."

Wright crossed his arms and frowned, but Bellamy pat his shoulder and squeezed gently.

"That sounds perfectly fair," Bellamy said, humor twinkling in his dark eyes as Wright dropped his hands and argument.

"Thank you." Naomasa turned away from Wright, "Speaking of bringing people in,Vera, any luck with your Rishi Gen supply logs?"

Vera huffed, "I've noticed inconsistencies similar to those Genji found, as well as what look like hidden transactions, but they all lead to dead ends-" She waved her hand in Wright's direction, "Yes, yes, Wright, I know how you feel about _dead ends_ , but like you said I could use another pair of eyes so to speak. I suspect Miss Shiire knows more about the inner workings of this log than I do."

"I thought as much," Naomasa hummed, considering the whiteboard, and nodded, "Alright. I'll bring her in. We have enough on her through Sato to at least make a case for theft and fraud. She may accept a deal and agree to help us for a lesser charge. We _need_ to find where these hidden transactions lead."

Unbidden, the memory of Toshinori stumbling, pupils blown wide, and drugged out of his mind came into sharp focus.

The bits and pieces taken from him still sat in evidence.

Determination fired in Naomasa's gut.

 _Never again. That damn Doctor will_ not _have free reign._

"I agree," Bellamy flipped through his notes, "With these new kidnappings, the Doctor and All for One will face a drain in their resources. If we manage to unravel this puzzle, and if we can get the cooperation of other nearby medical facilities, any attempt on their part to obtain materials through these hospitals will lead us directly to their hidden location."

Naomasa grinned fiercely, "Exactly."

"Alright," Wright frowned but took his place at the table, steepling his fingers, "So Tsukauchi will see to Miss Shiire. Mary, if you would, accompany him."

"Me?" Mary blinked, "I- well I _have_ spent more time in the logs… Yes. I should be able to tell if she's trying to lead us astray. I wouldn't mind joining you if that's alright, Detective?"

Naomasa's lips twitched with amusement, "I wouldn't mind at all. Any other suggestions, Wright?"

Wright gave him a blank stare, "I'm ready to get to work if you are."

"Great," Naomasa said, clasping his hands together. Just as he reached for a free file, his phone _binged_ merrily. He gave it a quick glance and grinned.

"Here we go," Naomasa pocketed his phone and at the questioning looks he explained, "A meeting was just confirmed with Ryukyu, the Dragoon Hero. She is familiar with the area around Espa Street, often dealing with the rival gangs there. It's possible she will recognize the small time villains guarding those old tunnels and know if they are connected to any larger organizations."

 _Any lead is progress._

"Good luck," Tsuda said, his sharp focus never wavering from the logs in front of him.

Naomasa smiled and nodded, "Thank you. I'll send an officer in when I'm ready to head back to Rishi, Mary."

"In the meantime, I'll try to identify as many of those strange transactions as possible," she replied.

Taking one last swig from his cup of coffee, Naomasa stood and straightened his jacket, "Thank you everyone. I trust your skills. We are _going_ to find the Doctor and recover the people he's kidnapped."

Naomasa bowed swiftly before exiting.

 _The clock is ticking._

* * *

Toshinori glanced down at his new, updated watch and raised an air horn high in the air.

 _And… now!_

The air horn blared, the sound echoing across the disaster zones of USJ.

From his place at the top of the stairs, Toshinori could see the students leap into action. His tail swayed, and he grinned.

This felt _right_.

Classes 1-A and 1-B were split into groups of five, students intermingled to give them a variety of unfamiliar quirks to work with. Each group was set out to locate, treat, and retrieve a U.A. teacher acting as survivor and instructor.

Lowering himself onto the top stair with a grunt, Toshinori turned and elbowed Aizawa's leg.

"I still say I would have been fine acting as a survivor out there," Toshinori said, his tail thumping the ground with excitement.

Aizawa glanced down and gave him a flat look before returning his attention to the four fields, "You're _already_ injured."

He suddenly winced, yanking his earpiece out and giving it a red-eyed glare.

 **"HEEEEEEELP!"** The drawn out yell echoed loudly from the rockslide area.

"Present Mic is really going all out," Toshinori joked, hands over his sensitive ears.

 **"I'M TRAPPED! SOMEBODY HELP!"**

Toshinori's attention focused on the screen showing the kids approaching Mic's location. Their hands covered their ears as they cast nervous looks at the loose and shifting rocks. Young Kirishima and Tokoyami pointed to the rocks most likely to shift, and redirected their team, choosing a safer route to Present Mic.

 **"HEEELP!"**

The students barely dodged a sudden rock slide knocked loose by Present Mic's shouting.

Toshinori grinned fiercely, "When the person you are trying to save is using a volatile quirk in panic, it can create a far more dangerous situation - _if_ you don't calm them down first."

He recalled the boy who turned water to vinegar and a certain explosive incident.

"Calm down!" Bakugou roared, hands smoking, "We're coming already!"

 _Speak of the devil._ Toshinori chuckled.

 **"YOU CALL** ** _THAT_** **REASSURING?"** Present Mic scolded.

"If he doesn't learn to inspire confidence in those he tries to save, he's going to continue to struggle," Aizawa grumbled, marking something on his clipboard.

Toshinori quirked a smile, warily glancing at Aizawa's notes, "Every student has their weaknesses. He will learn."

"Don't worry! We're coming to save you!" Kirishima called out.

"You'll be safe soon, sir!" Shiozaki promised, clasping her hands together and sending her vines into the ground.

"Hey, hey, hey," Toshinori's smile widened, "They've figured something out."

Tokoyami darted forward, Dark Shadow shielding Present Mic from the shifting stones above.

Monoma touched Kirishima's arm, and they both ran forward. Their arms hardened and they dug Present Mic out from under the rubble. Shiozaki's vines appeared from the ground, steadying the space left open when Kirishima tugged Present Mic out.

Monoma and Kirishima laid Present Mic down.

Kirishima looked over Present Mic for 'injuries,' spotting the fake blood painting Mic's pants, "Where are you hur-!"

The ground suddenly shook.

Shiozaki tensed, sweat beading from her forehead, "Hurry!"

High above, a giant boulder suddenly came loose.

"Where do you think you idiots are treating him!?" Bakugou leapt forward.

"Tokoyami! Shield!" he growled, throwing up his hands.

Dark Shadow burst forth, expanding overhead.

Bakugou's AP Shot burst from his hands with a catastrophic _boom!_ The boulder exploded, debris showering the area. Kirishima and Monoma stepped in front of Present Mic with hardened bodies as Dark Shadow shrank in the harsh light.

When the dust cloud settled, Toshinori grinned as Bakugou appeared in front of Present Mic, hand outstretched, "Come on. I'll carry you somewhere safe."

Present Mic nodded satisfactorily, grabbing the young hero's hand.

Toshinori chuckled softly, "He's learning."

Aizawa hummed, but Toshinori spotted the proud glint in his gaze.

Toshinori jolted as his tail thumped the ground loudly, and he snatched the limb up and pulled it onto his lap. The tufted tip still wagged eagerly.

He coughed, ears heating as the long tuft swat against his chest.

 _Behave,_ he pat his tail.

"Looks like the other groups are wrapping up," Aizawa said.

Toshinori's ears perked and he scanned the disaster areas. In the shipwreck cove, he spotted Izuku and Jurota Shishida helping keep Cementoss's head above water as they were pulled to shore by Yaoyorozu and Tetsutetsu. Manga Fukidashi ran forward, words of concern popping up where his face would be.

"Looks like a successful rescue," Toshinori hummed, "I imagined that area would pose an issue for young Tetsutetsu. With his quirk and body type, I wonder how well he can swim without sinking."

Aizawa nodded, "That's why I put Yaoyorozu and Midoriya on his team. With their planning skills, they can make up for any weaknesses if they put their minds to it."

Toshinori smiled and suppressed a sympathetic chuckle as Jurota shook off the water coating the fur on his body once they reached the shore. He ran his fingers through the ridged mane along his tail.

Scooting back, Toshinori pushed himself up with a grunt and, leaning on his crutches, focused on the arriving students.

"Well done," he called, tail swaying happily as the first of Class 1-A passed by.

His students smiled brightly, energized by the chance to use their skills. A few of them sported small scrapes and burns from their practice run.

"Students with injuries report to Recovery Girl," Aizawa said, gesturing over his shoulder at the tent by the exit.

"Go on over," Toshinori nudged Ojiro toward the tent, "That's a nasty burn. You too Jirou. Aoyama, good thinking utilizing your laser to get up on the roof. Keep working on your landing."

Aoyama nodded, smile intact but strained as he clutched his gut.

"I can't believe that's All Might."

Toshinori's ear twitched back, but he continued to usher injured students toward Recovery Girl.

"Cut that out. Of course he's All Might." He heard another student say, "You heard what happened. That's the risk that comes with being a hero. Show some respect."

Toshinori quirked a lopsided smile and sighed. All in all, 1-B was taking it fairly well. Better than Toshinori had expected. He asked Blood King to give a brief announcement to the class about his condition. Even so, Toshinori saw the astonished looks that the students of 1-B sent his way.

 _Ah well, these things take time._

He turned and pointed young Monoma toward triage, "Have Recovery Girl take a look at your head. Looks like you have a bump."

Monoma clicked his tongue as he covered the bleeding scrape and turned to Kirishima, "Man, what's with your defective quirk?"

"Practice makes perfect," Kirishima grinned challengingly and hardened the skin on his arm, "You gotta work to level up!"

"Boring." Monoma huffed dismissively.

"It's manly!" Kirishima sputtered indignantly.

Shaking his head, Toshinori snorted at the bickering.

 _So much energy._

Itsuka Kendo waved at All Might as she passed, catching his attention. She bowed her head briefly, "It's good to have you back, All Might-sensei."

Toshinori smiled softly at the familiar voice. _'Some respect' huh? I see why she's called the 'Big Sister' of 1-B._

"It's good to be back," he said, and gave her a knowing look, "Thank you."

There was a soft buzz in his pocket, and he excused himself, allowing Aizawa to take over for the moment. He hobbled a little away and pulled out his phone.

[How was class?] Naomasa's text read.

[Just wrapping up. Not bad for the first day back.] Toshinori replied, [I observed for the most part.]

[You need your rest] was Naomasa's quick reply.

Toshinori's tail swayed as he grinned, [Either way, I'll be glad when I can be more active.]

[Just take it easy until then.]

Toshinori's ears twitched when he heard a bang and students laugh loudly.

[With these students?] he joked, chuckling to himself.

[Right…]

Toshinori went to pocket his phone, then hesitated. He lifted it back up.

[Have there been any leads in the case?] he asked.

There was a long pause, and for a moment Toshinori thought Naomasa had put his phone away. Then:

[We've found a few things connecting the four recent missing person cases. While that isn't a confirmation that the Doctor has them per se, we can't ignore it.]

Toshinori furrowed his brow, [Four? I thought it was two?]

[Another person was reported missing under suspicious circumstances, and a nurse reported missing earlier this week may be connected.]

[But listen, Toshinori.] Naomasa continued, [We'll find them. We are working on a few possible leads now. It's going to be alright.]

[That's my line,] Toshinori replied. His gut twisted painfully, and he fished a small ball of aluminum from his pocket and popped it in his mouth.

[Is there anything I can do to help?] he asked, his grip on his phone tightening.

 _It's been days for Ogawa… How many quirks -?_

Naomasa's text popped up on his screen, [You can focus on getting better.]

A jolt of frustration zipped down Toshinori's spine, and his hackles bristled. Then, he sighed, shoulders slumping. _He's right…_

Swallowing the last of the aluminum, Toshinori rubbed at his chest. It was nearly time to empty the acid sac. It pressed uncomfortably at the base of his ribs and left a sour taste in his mouth.

"Ah, wait." His ears perked, and he quickly typed, [William Wright. I ran into him at the station. I forgot to mention it before, but he gave me his card.]

[...] The pending dots bounced for a moment, and Toshinori could almost hear Naomasa sigh.

His broken hock throbbed dully in its brace, and he shifted his balance on his crutches as a wave of fatigue washed over him.

His tail curled uneasily.

Phone buzzing again, Toshinori looked down at the screen.

[He asked to bring you in today. I told him just what I told you. Rest first.]

 _Damnit._ Toshinori lowered his phone and scrubbed a hand down his face. _Four people. He's taken four. How can I just… ?_

His leg ached.

[I know you want to do more,] Naomasa's next message read, [But you have your students, and they need you more. You've already given us great leads to follow.]

[I know. You're right.] Toshinori conceded, despite the old call to action pulling at his chest.

[I'll keep you updated,] Naomasa said, [and if you think of anything, you can tell me. We're still going to catch him, Toshinori. He's not getting away.]

[We'll get him, I know. Thank you, Nao.] Toshinori replied.

He pocketed his phone with a sigh.

Glancing up, Toshinori's lips twitched with a small smile as he watched Aizawa and Blood King round up the students and issue homework based on the day's trial.

Warmth cautiously bloomed in his chest, _There are still things I_ can _do._

* * *

Isamu pulled the freshly made key from his pocket, turning the sleek metal over in his palm. The key slid solidly into the deadlock, and with a smooth twist, he unlocked and opened the door.

Midday sun shined through the windows of Isamu's new, campus apartment. It was a one bed, one bath apartment with a spacious kitchen and living room - a far cry from his old, cramped apartment. A small pile of boxes sat in the corner of the living room. Everything he owned neatly labeled "Kitchen," "Bedroom," "Bathroom," and "Other."

Isamu checked his watch.

 _All Might has class for another half-hour. Plenty of time to unpack the essentials._

Opening up the "Bedroom" boxes, he smiled, "At least I won't have to live out of a duffle bag anymore."

Earlier that morning, Principal Nedzu had come to him in the infirmary with a genuine apology for the delay.

 _"Delay?"_ Isamu had asked.

 _"For your housing!"_ The principal chirped with a cheery smile, _"It took us some time to collect your belongings, but you're all set now!"_

Isamu's cheeks burned, _"H-huh?"_

 _"Third floor, sixth door on the left,"_ Recovery Girl said, patting his hand as she dropped the key in his palm.

 _"The accommodations should be to your liking,"_ Nedzu said, whiskers twitching.

Isamu shook his head. The principal hadn't been kidding.

Finding his washed bedding, he hoisted up the box and carried it to the western style bedroom. He glanced around the bare room.

A clean slate.

In Isamu's back pocket, his cellphone buzzed. He quickly fished it from his pocket and grinned at the caller ID.

"Hey Mom," he answered, tucking the phone against his shoulder, "How are you?"

"I'm just fine, Isamu," Koharu said, and Isamu could hear her smile, "How are you doing? They aren't making you do anything dangerous, are they?"

"No, no. Nothing dangerous, Mom," Isamu laughed, pulling out his fitted sheet and wrestling it around his mattress, "While I _am_ around some of the hero course students, I'm just making sure All Might doesn't strain his leg for now."

"I see," Koharu sighed in relief, then gasped, "Oh! You aren't working now, are you?"

Isamu grinned, throwing his comforter over the bed and patting it flat, "No, I'm setting up my apartment on campus which… was a pleasant surprise."

"Oh, yes," Kohana hummed, "I think we got a call about that. Is it nice?"

Isamu tossed his pillow on the bed and left his bedroom. Rummaging around, he found a bathroom box and collected his towels and soaps.

"It's like twice the size of my old place and cleaner," he said, then looked up, spotting a sliding door, "It has a _balcony_."

A giddy flutter filled his chest as he set the bathroom supplies aside and slid open the balcony door. A rush of unseasonably warm air blew past, swirling inside his living room. He laughed aloud at the view.

His balcony faced a U.A. training forest, like a rolling sea of green, orange, and yellow.

"There's so much to see here, Mom," Isamu huffed a disbelieving laugh, "You know my last place? My window faced an alley, but this… This is incredible!"

"Oh Isamu," his mother sighed, delighted, "I'm so happy for you. A new, _safe_ job and studying under Recovery Girl. Are you enjoying your work?"

Isamu paused.

That blonde student's glare flashed at the back of his mind.

"Y-yeah!" Isamu quickly replied despite the unease in his gut, pushing the memory aside, "I mean… I'm not working with as many patients as I'm used to, but I'm still helping. Learning from Recovery Girl is a dream come true. Did you know she has to consider _exactly_ what she is healing and how the mending process works? It's not just accelerating the healing process of the patient. She has to _know_ exactly what she wants to have healed and to what degree."

"I'm sure you can learn a lot from her," Koharu said. In the background there was a high pitched whistle, "Oh dear, water's done. Well, I just wanted to check in and give you some exciting news."

Isamu straightened, "Oh?"

"Well, when your father and I dropped you off at the station, we … happened to run into our old friend who works in child services. And we decided to open our house and foster again."

A bright grin split Isamu's face, "That's amazing!"

"Oh good!" Koharu huffed a sigh of relief, "I was worried over nothing."

"Mrs. Sato! Can I help?!" came a distant shout.

"Yes, Hatoko dear. Would you like to take that basket down the hall? I need to pick some squash," Koharu answered, "Just be care- be careful with your wings. You don't want to bump them on the table."

"Sounds like you have your hands full," Isamu joked.

"He's a delight and a _sweet_ boy. A lot like you, actually," Koharu laughed, "Goodness, it's nice to have a little chaos in the house again. He's so vibrant. Once he was washed up, we found pink feathers in his wings. He said his mother's were the same color… That's all he'll say about her, but that's alright. He just needs time and a little love and care."

"You and Dad have always had more than enough to give," Isamu said with a grin.

"Hmm, he's still a bit skittish around your father, but I'm sure he'll warm up to him once he knows he's safe. Poor child…" Koharu tutted softly.

There was a distant fluttering of wings and an excited yelp.

"Oh dear, he's found the greenhouse," Isamu's mother giggled, "Oh! Hatoko, dear - hold on, Isamu - Hatoko stay away from the kiwi. You're allergic."

"Aw! But it's yummy!" Came the distant shout, "And my mouth didn't itch _that_ long…"

Isamu snorted and suppressed a laugh, "Good luck. Can't wait to meet my new foster brother."

"Thanks, Isamu. I'm sorry, I'll call you again later. Have fun at your new place!" Koharu laughed again, and placed her hand over the receiver, "Hatoko, that's not how allergies work…"

"Talk with you and dad later. Love you, mom."

Koharu paused and took a steadying breath, "I love you too, Isamu. Take care of yourself, okay?"

Isamu smiled, looking out over the balcony, "I will. I promise."

His mother sighed on the other end, "Thank you. Bye, honey."

He nodded, "Bye, mom."

Hanging up, Isamu stretched his arms and took several deep breaths. He frowned and twisted at the waist, rubbing his side when it pulled.

 _I really am lucky. This…_ His fingers traced the outline of his scar - a pale asterix dimpling the skin under his shirt - and he reached around his back, feeling at the smaller exit wound. He laughed and ran a hand through his hair. _I'm lucky to be alive. And here._

Isamu shook off the inkling of uncertainty and collected his bathroom supplies. There was still more unpacking to do.

* * *

Toshinori walked across campus, his stride long but still uneven - crutches clicking on the sidewalk. His breath puffed in barely visible clouds, the air crisp but not uncomfortable.

Tail flicking in agitation, he frowned at his fractured hock. The urge to jog, to run, to leap itched at the back of his mind.

Huffing, he kept up his hobbling pace.

 _At least it isn't throbbing anymore._

A cold wind rushed through the nearby wooded area, leaves rustling and fluttering to the ground. Toshinori shivered, and his hackles bristled as the wind blew through his light jacket, nipping at the bare skin of his tail.

"Goodness, it's brisk!" He sped up and ducked into the live-in staff building. Rubbing at his arm, he pulled out his phone, double checking his texts.

[All Might, would you meet me at my new apartment? Staff apartments, room 306. There's something I'd like to give you.]

[Ah, and please bring your shed spike!]

Toshi brushed his hand over his breast pocket - the small spike still sat at the bottom.

Curiosity put a hop in his step that had nothing to do with his crutches as he ducked into the elevator and walked down the third floor hall.

"Three .. 'o six," Toshinori murmured, stopped at the door. He raised his fist to knock, and paused. A lopsided smile twitched on his face as he knocked.

Isamu swung open the door, looked up and grinned, "You got my text!"

"I did," Toshinori replied, stepping into Isamu's apartment when he held the door open, "Sorry I took so long getting here."

Isamu waved off the apology, "No, please. You're still on crutches." He moved further into his apartment, "I just unpacked my cups. Do you want something to drink?"

"Just water, if that's alright," Toshinori said.

Glancing around, he grinned at the simple setup of the apartment. A couch, loveseat, and coffee table sat in the living room. Dappled sunlight shined through the balcony doors and dotted the walls and floors. A few collapsed cardboard boxes leaned against the wall, and a pair of boxes still sat half full of miscellaneous objects.

Toshinori smiled softly, tail wagging.

"Looks like you're getting settled in nicely," he said.

Isamu emerged from the kitchen with two cups of water, "There's still some work to, but yeah. It's exciting." He set the glasses down and gestured to the couch, "Please, sit down. I just need to grab some supplies. You brought your spike?"

"Yes, I did," Toshinori fished it from his pocket as he sat and held it up. The cream color had faded a little but the rippling base was still the same light brown.

Isamu nodded eagerly, "Fantastic."

Toshinori grinned as Isamu darted off, footsteps thudding dully against the hardwood floor.

"When I heard that spike fell out - Well, I thought it was time to show you this," Isamu called from down the short hall. He reemerged with an old, wooden chest. It was ornately carved on all sides, little relief carved gardens stood out from the dark polished wood. It rattled faintly as Isamu set it on the coffee table and sat beside Toshinori.

"Back before the appearance of quirks, my family passed down a tradition of carving. Wood mostly, but when our quirk emerged in the family line -" Isamu unlatched and opened the lid - "We added bone as a carving material."

Toshinori's ears perked as he stared at the contents of the small chest. On one side lay a carefully wrapped tool roll. Isamu lifted it from the chest and unrolled it. Carving tools with worn wooden handles peeked from their individual pockets. Then he reached back in and gently lifted a larger roll. It rattled softly as Isamu unrolled a portion of it.

Shed spikes were tucked into velvety sleeves, each ornately carved, some with dark resin filling the grooves. Isamu slipped one from its sleeve and held it out to Toshinori.

"It became tradition to carve our shed spikes," Isamu explained, laying the carved spike on Toshinori's palm.

The spike was nearly the length of Toshinori's palm and as thick as his thumb. The relief carved image wrapped around the length of the spike . Toshinori carefully rolled it, following the image down to the base.

His tail twitched as his brows rose, "Is this me?"

Isamu grinned bashfully and rubbed the back of his neck, "Y-yeah. I would have given it to you sooner but it was probably my most complex carving to date."

Toshinori stared at the spike, rolling it across his palm. The image was of him running, starting with his clawed hand on the base, continuing with his body winding up and around the middle of the spike. His tail twisted toward the top, the tuft of his tail curling and fluffing at the tip. His names - both his given name and hero title - were engraved in the sides along with what looked like billowing clouds. It shone faintly in the dappled light, polished in a clear coat.

"It's incredible," Toshinori breathed, running the back of his capped claw down the side.

Toshinori suddenly jolted, and his gaze snapped to Isamu, "Wait. You said 'give'?"

Isamu grinned and bowed his head, fingers still tracing around the divots in the back of his neck, "That's part of the tradition. We keep most of our own shed, but some are given as gifts to people close to us, usually family. And well, after what - after all that's happened … You have my quirk and… some of my DNA. That kind of counts as family, right?"

"I…" Toshinori huffed a disbelieving laugh, reaching back and tracing the spikes on his neck with his claws.

Isamu smiled, gesturing to his neck, "You've even got my nervous tick."

Toshinori's hand froze on the second spike, and his cheeks reddened. Grinning, he barked a laugh, "I suppose I do!"

Returning his hand to his lap, his tail thumped against the couch, and he turned the carved spike in his palm, "Thank you, Isamu."

Reaching out, Isamu nodded toward Toshinori's shed spike, "Could I see yours?"

Toshinori passed over the smaller spike with a nod, and watched curiously as Isamu pulled a few measuring tools from his tool roll.

"My family's always made a big deal about our first sheds," Isamu explained. He pulled out a few smaller tools and a small table clamp, "The very first spike is always made into a pendant. Yours is -" he laughed softly - "a _bit_ bigger than the usual first _baby_ spike but that actually makes working with it easier. If you would like me to get it started for you, that is."

"Please," Toshinori urged with a grin, ears perked in fascination, "It was originally your quirk so -"

"It's _your_ quirk," Isamu interrupted. Looking down, he nodded to himself and clutched Toshinori's spike, "It is my family's quirk, and now it's your quirk… I hope our tradition can be yours too."

"Of course," Toshinori said softly, brows raised. His tail wound around Isamu's waist and squeezed gently. Running his claws over Isamu's carved spike, he released an awed sigh and said, "I'm honored you would share this with me, Isamu. Please, continue."

Isamu placed his hand on Toshinori's tail and let out a shaky sigh, "Thank you."

Toshinori watched as Isamu set up the small clamp and lined up the small spike between the vise jaws. Secure, he drew a small circle on the base and pulled up a small hand drill.

Checking the narrow bit, Isamu glanced up at Toshinori, "I'll get the pendant hole drilled, then you can decide how you want to carve it. I'll teach you."

* * *

Souma shifted uncomfortably under the low glow of the morgue's flickering lights. He checked his watch and cursed quietly, dropping his naked wrist.

The Doctor had taken his watch away, a punishment for not cooperating despite his _kindness_ in allowing Souma to keep his street clothes. That had been six ignored meals and several sleep cycles ago.

 _Whatever that means_ , he thought bitterly, steam puffing out of his mouth as he sighed.

His life revolved around the clock. Wake up at 5AM. Eat, shower, dress, and be out the door by 6:30AM. Arrive at work between 7AM and 7:05AM depending on the train and the pedestrian traffic. Check delivery lists after clocking in, and organize the most efficient routes for the day. Pick-ups began at 9AM, so there was time to pick up the company truck, top off the gas, and drive to the suppliers. The small truck was easy to fill with one supplier's goods in under thirty minutes. Then it was on to the next and the next. By noon the truck would be full, and Souma would return to his building where the supplies would be unloaded and repackaged for individual hero offices by the sorting staff. While they worked, Souma went on his hour lunch break and ran his errands. At 1:30PM, he was back to work and delivered the repackaged supplies to the hero offices that ordered them. Then it was back to his office to log in the successful deliveries, check emails, file any necessary reports, and clock out at 4pm.

This place with no windows, no watch, no clock, and sporadic visits from the Doctor was a nightmare.

Movement caught Souma's eye, and he looked up.

Mirai waved from her cell, then carefully signed, " _You need to eat. Keep up your strength._ "

Souma grimaced and glanced at the tray of food to his left, ignoring the empty ache in his stomach. He shuddered and signed slowly - his hands trembling as his stomach clenched, " _Why?_ _We're trapped._ " He shook his wrist and gave the chains a weak tug to emphasize his point.

Mirai frowned stubbornly, leaning forward and pressing her hand on the glass between them, "Because we need to escape. _Please…_ " Her eyes squeezed shut, and she inhaled sharply, hissing through her teeth. She pressed her free hand to the mahogany brown horns jutting out from her forehead. They shifted, visibly growing longer, and curved over her hairline. They were almost a half-circle now.

Mirai shivered and pointed to her lips, "Sorry. I'm tired too… But please, don't give up, Souma. If you give up, that bastard wins."

Souma rubbed at his stomach, giving the food a sour glance, " _And if it's poisoned?_ "

"I don't think he wants to poison us," Mirai shook her head slowly, a hand steadying her horns, "Eat."

" _Fine,_ " he signed sharply.

 _For you. And a chance to get at that doctor._

Souma's hands shook as he ripped open the packaging for one of the sandwiches he was given, and gave Mirai a look before taking a bite.

" _See? Eating._ " Souma huffed even as relief washed through him and raised his brows in question, " _Happy?_ "

"Yes," She smiled and nodded, signing a clear, " _Thank you._ "

Making quick work of the sandwich, Souma tossed the wrapping on the tray and pushed the tray into the corner of his cell. He glanced at Mirai, catching her shivering again.

" _Cold?_ " he signed.

Mirai rubbed her arms and nodded.

" _Do you want some steam?_ " Souma asked, gesturing to the row of vertical slits in the cell's glass near the floor.

Nodding again with some difficulty, Mirai snagged her thin blanket from the metal table serving as a cot and wrapped it around her shoulders. She moved close to the wall and held out her arms, elbows pressing against the glass and making an improvised tent.

Souma lowered himself onto his stomach and took a deep breath. Holding it, his lungs heated the steam building in his lungs. When his lungs burned, he pressed close to the vents and blew the steam through.

Mirai sighed in relief as she relaxed into the warmth trapped by her blanket.

Souma took another deep breath and blew more billowing steam through the vent -

Mirai's hand slammed against the vents and patted frantically. Souma jerked back and looked up. Mirai pointed over his shoulder. He twisted to look, expecting the Noumu creature.

Instead, black ooze erupted midair in the next cell.

An older woman stumbled from the sludge, coughing as she collapsed to the floor.

 _Another!?_ Souma scrambled to the opposite wall, waving and knocking against the glass.

The woman coughed and gagged, shivering as she pushed herself to sit up. She looked around, grey eyes wide and half-moon glasses slipping down her narrow nose.

Souma waved again, and the woman turned to him.

She was petite, with a round, handsome face. Faint laughter lines crinkled around her eyes despite the shock and confusion shining in them. Her greying hair was pulled back in a loose braid that frayed in places where the locks were knocked loose. Thin hands clutched her thick, cable knit cardigan as she stared at Souma.

"Who…? What just happened?" she asked, leaning to look over Souma's shoulder to Mirai's cell. "Where am I?"

" _I_ _'m Deaf. Do you sign?_ " Souma asked quickly.

The woman stared at his hands, " _Very little. Know… children's books._ "

Souma moved back, turning to Mirari, " _Can you…?_ "

Mirai nodded, then waved at the woman.

"Can you hear me? What's your name?" she asked.

Souma looked back to the woman as she glanced between them.

"Y-yes… My name is Nozomi Shishiki," she spoke clearly, lips easier to read than most. Nozomi pushed up her glasses, "Where … is this?"

Souma didn't need to look back to know that Mirai began to explain. Nozomi's reaction was more than enough. His heart ached as Nozomi's eyes grew wide with horror, hands covering her mouth as she shook her head. Shivering, she pulled her cardigan tighter around her bony shoulders and folded in on herself.

Then Souma spotted her watch.

He scrambled forward, tapping urgently on the glass, then spun, signing frantically at Mirai, " _Her watch! Tell her to hide it!_ "

Mirai jolted and nodded, glancing at the door.

"Nozomi, listen," Mirari pressed her hands to the glass, "You need to hide your watch. He takes them away."

Souma looked back at Nozomi, heart hammering in his chest.

Nozomi frowned, but she unbuckled her watch. Clutching it close to her chest, she scanned her small cell, twisting uncertainly. She paused, gaze lowering to the vents, and then she looked up and met Souma's gaze.

She bit her lip, then held out the watch, "You take it."

Souma nodded, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw it was an analog watch with the time _and_ day.

Nozomi moved forward and carefully threaded the watch through the gaps in the vents. It was thin and small, the tan leather strap barely as wide as Souma's pinkie finger. Souma pulled the watch through, reverently cradling it in his palm.

 **Thursday. 10:37am.**

 _It's been almost four days since I was taken. Okay. Okay._

" _Thank you_ ," Souma signed with one hand.

Scooting back and crossing his legs, he looked around the cell, leaning to feel under the metal table serving as his bed.

 _No ledges or crevices…_ He did a final cursory glance around his cell and pinched the bridge of his nose.

 _Not the most comfortable hiding place, but…_

He blushed, turning away from the older woman, and slipped the watch down his shirt and shoved it under his binder.

Mirai caught his eye and signed discreetly, " _Maybe we can take turns hiding it. Just in case you… need a break._ "

Souma smiled wryly, awkward resignation fluttering in his gut at the thought of changing out of his binder in front of another stranger. Despite his anxiety, he pulled at his shirt and sighed, "... _Fair enough._ "

 _We're all stuck here together anyway._

Rubbing his arms, he held his breath until his core temperature was pleasantly hot. He exhaled steam through his nose and watched the clouds expand and rise in the chilly prison. The small watch ticked against Souma's heart, a calming constant that cleared his head.

He turned his attention to the door across the room - the only way out.

 _I'll figure out that Doctor's schedule. So far, it's just been him._

 _One man. One routine._

 _If…_ Souma glanced at Mirai and Nozomi, _If one of us could escape…_

His stomach growled, and his cheeks reddened. Scooting over, he leaned back against the back wall and grabbed the second wrapped sandwich left on the tray.

He waved to Mirai, " _Tell her… about the noumu creature. There might be a way to get past it. I'm thinking._ "

Mirai's eyes widened and she nodded, turning her attention to Nozomi.

 _No one deserves this._ He munched on his sandwich, thinking of their escorted - _seemingly_ random - bathroom breaks and formulating plans, _I'll get back at him._

* * *

The Doctor brushed black transmission ooze from his coat and glanced around. He was in the morgue hall, just outside his subjects' room. By the sound of scrambling on the other side of the door, Ogawa and Shimeno had discovered their new neighbor.

"Doctor."

The Doctor turned.

All for One sat back, hands folded loosely in his lap.

"I take it your errand was successful," he said.

"It was," the Doctor confirmed casually. He took his place behind All for One and began to roll him back to his temporary living space.

"We're halfway through collecting these subjects. I won't be imposing upon you much longer, Sensei," he said, voice bouncing faintly down the blue-grey tiled halls.

"Imposing?" All for One hummed and chuckled darkly, "No. You would know if I felt you were imposing."

The Doctor shivered, grinning at the rush of adrenaline. The ancient man would never admit it - perhaps kill anyone who'd insinuate it - but the Doctor knew transmitting multiple people drained his energy.

"I'm certain I would," he said, rolling All for One into his room.

He made careful work of hooking All for One back to his life support systems. Once finished, he returned to the door, "I have my subjects to tend to. Excuse me."

All for One inclined his head and turned to the specialized monitors with practiced ease, dismissing him without a word.

Once out of the room, the Doctor chuckled, reaching into his pocket as he stepped down the quiet hall.

 _He's in a better mood. The change of scenery probably helped._

The benefit of Jedha Central Hospital was its age. It was originally a mission hospital opened in 1902 and grew into a large teaching hospital. After the emergence of quirks and the increased need for medical study and attention, it was renamed and doubled in size to accommodate the variety of quirks.

The Doctor shook his head in awe. Due to a _certain donor_ years and years ago, several of the older buildings were left mostly unchanged.

Including the old teaching mortuary.

The Doctor leisurely flipped through his keys, selecting one and unlocking the third door on the right.

"Hello again," he said as he swung open the heavy door, "Have you warmed up to your new accommodations?"

The two residents of the room looked up from their places on the floor.

"Screw you, asshole," Shiga spat, standing in his cell. Dual chains hung from his wrists and attached to the back wall.

The Doctor suppressed a smile and turned his attention to the clipboard dangling from the front of the man's cell.

 _Kousuke Shiga. 48._

 _Medical History: Appendix removed at 16. Broken right arm twice._

 _Allergies: Soy and peanut intolerance._

 _Quirk: "Thorny Body" - Produces thorn-like protrusions made of keratin from his skin where hair is present._

Glancing up, the Doctor took note of the small, dark thorns dotting the man's arms and fists.

 _Could use some enhancement,_ he thought, mildly disappointed at the thorns' size, _Nothing I can't fix._

He replaced Shiga's chart and lifted the one hanging from the neighboring cell.

 _Tayori Yamadori. 64._

 _Medical History: Birthed three children. Fractured hip in a rock climbing incident. Hysterectomy._

 _Allergies: N/A_

 _Quirk: "Language of the Birds" - Ability to understand and command birds. The more intelligent the bird, the better the communication._

Inside her cell, Yamadori sat in a seiza with her eyes shut, and her dark calloused hands lay neatly folded in her lap. Her breathing was slow and even despite the shackles circling her wrists and the racket from her neighbor.

"Hey! Look at me, yah prick!" Shiga roared, straining against his chains, "Let me out so I can kick yer ass!"

The Doctor considered the man. Short in stature but broad with muscular arms and back. Physical traits that were handy for a deep sea fishing, crabbing, and construction - a few of the many odd jobs listed in his history.

He glanced back, gesturing toward himself, "Noumu."

His masked noumu, N-057, jerked at the sound of his voice, and it stood. It lumbered over from the corner of the room, long arms swaying.

The Doctor held out his hand to halt it, and he walked over the the small cooler off to the side.

"I think you're ready, Kousuke Shiga." He reached inside and plucked a blood-filled vial from the rack.

"My name is _Kou_ , yah fucking walrus," Shiga snapped.

The Doctor prepared a syringe, tapping it as he turned and opened Shiga's cell.

"Noumu, restrain him."

N-057 darted into the cell, slamming into Shiga and pinning his arms roughly to his sides.

"Shit! Let go!" Shiga shouted, baring his teeth. Half-inch thorns spread down his arms and beneath N-057's hands.

Not that the thorns would pierce the noumu's Tough Skin Quirk.

Shiga bucked under N-057's grip, "Get OFF!"

"Kou…"

The Doctor looked over.

Yamadori stood, her knotted hands curled in fists at her side, "Please, don't hurt him."

"That all depends on him," the Doctor stated flatly, "Noumu."

N-057 loosed a gurgling screech and gripped tighter until Shiga cried out in pain and finally stilled.

"That's more like it," the Doctor smiled, brandishing the filled syringe.

"Don't yah touch m- Ah!" Shiga grit his teeth as the noumu squeezed his arms in warning.

The needle slipped into Shiga's skin with ease, and a jolt of anticipation rushed through the Doctor's veins as he pushed the plunger.

 _How will you adapt? How will you change? Will your mind survive like_ his _?_

Grinning, the Doctor pulled the emptied syringe from Shiga's deltoid. He stepped back out of the cell, "Noumu, come."

N-057 shoved Shiga back and stepped out of the cell.

The Doctor closed the cell door, the automatic lock clamping shut.

"What did you just do to me?" Shiga growled, but the Doctor could _hear_ the trembling of his breath.

"You'll find out soon enough," the Doctor replied with a smug grin.

 _How long? How long?_

He was eager to find out.

 _Waiting is always the hardest part._

Shiga rubbed at the injection site on his arm, and Yamadori pat the wall between them as if the action could comfort him.

"Fuck you, yah shit doctor," Shiga spat, brown eyes hard with rage, "It don't matter when, the moment I get the chance I'm knockin' out yer teeth."

 _Antagonistic. Stubborn._ The Doctor recorded the Quirk injected and the time on Shiga's chart, _Like_ him _then. That's promising. He may flourish._

The Doctor then shrugged with a grin and turned away, "Noted. Have fun nursing your own wounds, Kousuke."

"It's _Kou!_ " Shiga roared.

The Doctor shut the door without a backward glance.

Sighing satisfactorily, he straightened his coat and continued down the hall.

"One last task," the Doctor hummed, flipping to his next key.

Souma Ogawa, Mirai Shimeno, and Nozomi Shishiki looked up and tensed. Each displayed slightly varied reactions. Ogawa stood and glared. While he could not stand in front of the two women, he moved to the front of his cell - as if that would be enough to shield the others. He, like Shiga, was short in stature, but broad. His legs and arms were muscled and toned from lifting daily orders of hero support items. An asset in his favor during the Doctor's selection process.

 _He would likely not see it that way,_ the Doctor thought with quiet satisfaction. He'd chosen well. Ogawa was a prime candidate.

 _Souma Ogawa. 24._

 _Medical History: Born deaf in both ears like his parents. Regular use of prescribed hormones to aid in transition. Asthma which all but disappeared after the development of his quirk. Broken wrist at 17._

 _Allergies: Mild cat allergy._

 _Quirk: "Blow Off Steam" - Ability to exhale hot steam. Limited to lung capacity. The stronger the emotions and/or the longer the breath is held, the hotter the steam. Can cause 2nd degree burns._

The Doctor turned his attention to the far right cage and suppressed a grin.

Shimeno's reaction was far more promising. While she did not rise to her feet, Shimeno kept a sharp eye on the Doctor as he moved to the table to pull Shishiki's file. More than that, she kept her horns facing him.

A natural show of defense from someone with that kind of quirk.

 _Behavioral adaptation to the Ram Horn quirk. Interesting. It's settling in surprisingly well._ The Doctor clasped his hands together, _Perhaps there_ is _benefit in not drugging them._

He needed to update her file.

 _Mirai Shimeno. 32._

 _Medical History: Use of generic anti-vertigo medications. All vaccinations up to date._

 _Allergies: Sulfa allergy._

 _Quirk: "Fast Forward" - Ability to see into own future from the 3rd person in fast forward. Limit 6 hours ahead. Causes vertigo if used too often, used to look too far, used to search slowly for details._

 _Quirk(s) Added: "Ram Horns" - Curved, bony protrusions grown from the forehead - resembling ibex horns. They will continue to grow in length, but can be trimmed to make them manageable._

Once the Doctor collected Shishiki's files, he attached them to a clipboard and hung it from the door of her cell.

Shishiki struggled to stand, still disoriented from the Transmission quirk and her current situation.

 _Nozomi Shishiki. 57._

 _Medical History: Multiple x-rays as a child. Pronounced infertile after a miscarriage._

 _Allergies: N/A_

The Doctor hung the clipboard on the outside of Shishiki's cell, his fingers brushing over the last filled box.

 _Quirk: N/A_

He turned away in order to hide his grin and returned to the fridge.

 _Quirkless. Just like you, All Might._

The Doctor, eager to change that, rummaged through the selection of vials. He paused.

 _But it isn't your turn, Shishiki._

He settled on one and plucked it from the rack, rolling it between his fingertips and smiling at the label. He reached in and pulled out Ogawa's hormones, setting the smaller vial alongside the first and sterile wipes on a tray. He returned to the cells.

"Stand back from the door, Ogawa," the Doctor ordered, hand hovering by the cell door latch.

Ogawa glared suspiciously back, signing sharply " _Not going to sic your monster on me?_ "

"I'm not unreasonable," the Doctor said with a smile, "I thought perhaps leaving Noumu out of this conversation would show that."

" _What do you want?_ " Ogawa asked, brows furrowed.

The Doctor gestured with the tray, "To give you your medication, of course."

Ogawa eyed the vials, hands twitching and curling into fists. He looked up and glared, lips pressed in a firm line.

"And a little something else," the Doctor continued, "You get both. Or neither. Your choice."

" _That's not a choice,_ " Ogawa signed, teeth bared, " _You_ know _that's not a choice._ "

The Doctor shrugged, waiting patiently.

"No."

Shimeno shook her head, realization dawning across her face. She waved and knocked frantically, "Souma, no! Leave him alone!"

Ogawa bit his lip, his hand running through his short auburn hair. He glanced at Shimeno, shivering in her cell.

The Doctor pounced, "You have something else you want? I can be… flexible."

" _How do I know you won't go back on a deal?_ " Ogawa asked.

"I could, but I won't. Trust is important between doctor and patient," the Doctor replied easily, gesturing to either side of Ogawa, "If you refuse… There are others who can take your place."

Ogawa's eyes widened, and he grit his teeth, fists shaking. He rubbed at his arms, looking away - anywhere but the tray in the Doctor's hands.

The Doctor suppressed a smile.

Sighing, Ogawa released a burst of steam that briefly clouded his cell. When the steam cleared, his shoulders slumped, and he took a half-step back.

"Excellent," the Doctor reached for the handle, but paused when Ogawa held up his hand, "Oh? Changing your mind?"

" _Let me inject my own hormones,_ " Ogawa signed forcefully.

"Hmm," the Doctor smiled, "I could allow that. Under my direct supervision." He nodded, "Alright, yes. Any other requests while we're at it? Within reason of course."

Ogawa blinked, caught off guard, and took another step back, " _What?_ "

"You obviously haven't cared for the food I brought - oh! Would you look at that, you _have_ eaten. Good. But yes, special requests, extra privileges, et cetera. I am not unkind."

The Doctor glanced at the other two, thankful their shock rendered them silent. He leaned forward, focusing on Ogawa, "It's _your_ choice."

Ogawa swallowed roughly and frowned, looking to Shimeno who shook her head in warning. He gave her a weak grin and stood taller.

" _Mirai… and Ms. Nozomi. Give them something warmer,_ " Ogawa signed carefully, " _... It's freezing in here._ "

 _Easy._

The Doctor's smile widened.

 _All for One was right. Those in the hero industry are just too_ easy _to manipulate._

He gripped the cell's doorknob firmly, as if shaking Ogawa's hand, and nodded.

"Deal."

* * *

Souma sat on his metal cot with his knees drawn to his chest. He rubbed at the site of the second injection and blew a puff of steam.

His skin crawled.

Hours had passed - exactly ten hours and twenty-four minutes - and both Mirai and Nozomi were asleep - bundled in thick blankets provided by… that doctor.

 _Trust._

Souma ran a hand through his hair and frowned, _He's being awfully 'nice.' I don't like it, but perhaps we can take advantage of it._

Scratching behind his ear, Souma thought of their last escorted visit to the restroom.

 _That noumu creature…_ He frowned and scratched at his wrist, huffing with irritation, _It doesn't seem too… aware. If one of us could find a way to trap it…_

Souma hissed under his breath, steam billowing from his lips, as the itch spread up his arm and down his back.

 _What the hell?_

He looked down at his red, irritated skin and rubbed. White flakes peeled back and a shine caught the light.

He yelped.

"M-Mirai!"

Tears pricked in his eyes, and he slammed his knuckles against the glass, knocking furiously and jolting Mirai awake.

" _Mirai! What is this!"_ He held up his arm, and tears streaked down his face as the unbearable urge to scratch nearly overwhelmed him.

Mirai blinked owlishly, rubbing at her eyes and staring down at his arm.

She looked up in shock, "Scales…?"

Souma's breath caught.

He looked down and rotated his arm. It was the same light tan color as normal, but -

His chest burned, and he felt his cheeks heat up. Coughing, steam _whooshed_ from his throat then stopped. He wheezed, core temperature still rising.

His breath quickened, but no steam came.

" _Wrong!"_ He panted and signed frantically, " _I feel -!_ "

The heat in his core bled to the rest of his limbs, and he stared at his arm in shock.

Faint trails of steam seeped from the - the _scales_ on his arm.

The edges of his vision bled white, and he gasped for breath, surrounded by his own steam.

 _Hot…_

He swayed and fell forward, hand and forehead pressed against the cool glass.

White and gray filled his line of sight.

 _Too hot..._

His lower back ached.

 _Water…_

* * *

Toshinori frowned, scrolling through his phone, and glanced at the upper right corner of the screen.

 **3:28AM.**

Kicking off his covers, he huffed, turned onto his stomach, and propped himself up onto a few pillows. His tail flicked in irritation as he shook the thin blanket off his good foot, claws catching on the fabric.

He heaved a tired sigh.

 _Looks like I'm not getting sleep anytime soon._

He stared at the article on his phone, the headline a glaring red.

 ** _Breaking News! Another Abduction Leaves Strange Residue and Growing Unease_**

 _Is there a serial abductor in Musutafu? Police won't confirm._

Another woman was abducted off the street, leaving only more of All for One's transmission sludge on the sidewalk.

Naomasa called just before dinner to give Toshinori the news.

Nozomi Shishiki, a local librarian and after-school tutor for young children. She showed up for work in the morning, left for a late breakfast, and never returned to her desk. Her husband reported her missing when she didn't come home or answer her phone that afternoon.

The police were taking missing persons cases more seriously, forgoing the standard 48 hour window. When they were informed of the new missing persons call, Naomasa's team was deployed and found the transmission residue just outside the library staff exit.

Toshinori locked his phone and pressed the top of it against the deep crease in his brow. Glancing over to his desk, his crutches glinted sharply in the clear graytones of his room.

He grunted and sat up, swinging his legs off the bed.

"I need some air…"

Grabbing his coat and a single crutch, Toshinori limped over to the sliding glass door and onto the balcony. He closed his eyes, leaning on the railing, and took several deep breaths of the crisp night air.

He sighed and frowned at his hock, itching to move.

 _If it's not one thing, it's another with this body._

He winced at the slip, running a hand through his hair, and he forced a smile, " _My_ body."

 _And what about_ their _bodies?_ A quiet voice whispered in the back of his mind.

Toshinori shoved his hands into his pockets, tail lashing.

Something sharp pricked the palm of his hand, and he frowned.

Curling his fingers, he felt a small business card and pulled it out curiously.

 _Ah… 'William Howard Wright. Investigator.'_ Toshinori read, recalling their brief conversation.

" _We share a mutual interest it seems._ "

Toshinori knew bait when he saw it. Regardless, the call to help pulled and _pulled_.

He tucked the card away and gripped the handrails.

 _Souma Ogawa. Mirai Shimeno. Tayori Yamadori. Kousuke Shiga. And now… Nozomi Shishiki._

He grit his teeth, _Those are just the ones we_ know _about. He may have taken even_ more!

How many quirks could the _Good_ Doctor give them in the time they'd been missing?

How many _more_ would he take?

How long…?

 _I have to find them. I can't just-_

He flinched as his tail crashed against the railing, the loud clang ringing out into the night air.

 _Shit. Shit._ He looked around at the neighboring windows and sighed in relief when no lights turned on. Rubbing his sore tail, he squared his shoulders.

 _Naomasa is looking. He's the best at what he does… and if he needs me, he'll call._

Exhaustion weighed down his shoulders, but he smiled limping back into his room. Sitting on the edge of his bed, Toshinori pulled out his phone and turned up the volume, resting it next to his pillow.

 _He'll call if he finds anything, like always._

Toshinori tossed his coat back onto his chair and sunk back onto his bed.

 _He'll find them..._

Until then, he would have to wait.

Unease stirred in his gut, and he rubbed at his wrists.

 _Waiting is always the hardest part._

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Please comment with your thoughts! We absolutely love reading them, and we do read every single one. They make our day and give us writing energy! :)


	7. The Steps We Take

I do not own BNHA or its characters.

Enjoy Chapter Seven of "Collapse"

Cowritten and coedited by aoimikans.

* * *

 **The Steps We Take**

Steam hissed, filling the cell between Mirai and Nozomi. It billowed and curled in the confined space as Souma collapsed onto the floor.

Mirai paled and pounded at the glass wall, horror rushing through her.

"Souma!" She gave a useless shout through the low vent in the glass. She struck the glass again as Souma's eyes drifted slowly shut, "Souma, look at me! Don't fall asleep! Look at me!"

Chains crashed against the tile floor as Nozomi jerked awake and stumbled to the cell wall. She hastily rubbed sleep from her eyes and stared in abject horror as another thick cloud of steam rose from Souma's skin.

"What's wrong with him?" Nozomi called from her cell, kneeling beside the low vents. She clutched her long gray braid nervously, "Is this not his quirk? Is this what happens when -?" She choked on her words, terror lighting her face as she glanced up at Mirai's still growing horns.

"I don't know! I didn't- I didn't react like this!" Mirai called back, hands brushing over the curve of the ram horns, fingers trembling.

 _Think! What can I do?_

The shackle around Mirai's wrist felt too tight - the glass wall too thick.

There was a weak tap on the glass, and Mirai scrambled onto her stomach.

Souma's eyes were barely open and hazy. He tapped Nozomi's small watch against the vent again, weakly pushing enough of it through for Mirai to pull it into her cell.

" _Hide … it_ ," Souma struggled to sign, skin cracking and peeling from his fingers. Underneath, more pale scales glinted in the light. He shuddered as sweat beaded and hissed on his forehead, and his eyes fluttered shut.

"Okay. Okay," Mirai bit her lip and shot a look at the door, half expecting that Doctor to be there, leering from the open doorway. She twisted and quickly shoved the watch under the thick bundle of her blanket, "Okay. It's hidden, Souma. He's not going to find it, okay? I promise." She pat the vent between them, but Souma didn't move.

"Souma?"

His breathing was erratic. Too shallow.

 _No no no -_

Mirai sprang to her feet and hammered on the door of her cell.

"Help! He needs help!" Her voice echoed in the old morgue, "Please! Damn it! He needs help!"

Silence answered.

With an enraged shout, Mirai rammed her horns against the thick glass door, the _clatter-gong!_ echoing harshly in the tiled and metallic room, "Goddamn Doctor! Hurry!"

* * *

This was _not_ what the Doctor planned.

Ogawa was sprawled across the floor. Wisps of steam rose from his shedding skin, and where it hadn't flaked away like torn wax paper, angry red blisters dotted and stretched his skin. Underneath it all, freshly formed scales continued to spread.

"Stop standing around and help him!" Shimeno demanded, voice hoarse with overuse. She glared, eyes puffy and cheeks streaked with angry tears. Smudges covered the glass door of her cell where she apparently hammered at it.

 _How dramatic._

Stepping to the side, the Doctor allowed N-057 to roll a water and ice filled tub into the small cell. At its feet, Ogawa panted and shuddered weakly. Steam leaked from his mouth in large, panting puffs.

 _Rapid dehydration. Overheating._

The Doctor frowned, irritated at himself for not taking more care - for not foreseeing and preparing for this possibility.

Of course, there was always a chance of volatile quirk mutation. It came with the territory. The most valuable noumu were often those whose natural and given quirks merged well.

However, those whose quirks did not...

His lips twitched downward, _A waste of resources._

"Put him in the tub," the Doctor ordered his noumu, fanning the escaping steam and clicking his tongue as condensation collected on his glasses. He took them off and cleaned the lenses on his white coat before sliding them back on.

N-057 stooped and scooped Ogawa up, ignoring the young man's moan.

The shedding skin tore as the noumu maneuvered him over the tub. Countless blisters burst sending steam searing the noumu's arms. Angry, red burns blossomed across its thick skin as Ogawa weakly struggled.

"Wait! You're hurting him!" Shishiki yelled from her cell, pressing her small hands against the glass wall.

"I'm _helping_ him," the Doctor pinched the bridge of his nose and grimaced, "Would you rather he die from heat stroke?"

Shishiki flinched back, wringing her hands, "What? No!"

The Doctor huffed and turned back to Ogawa's cell, _Of course not._

N-057 lowered Ogawa into the tub of ice water. The water immediately bubbled and steamed around him, splashing violently and spilling to the floor. The noumu withdrew its burned arms and stepped back.

"Ice. Put in more ice," the Doctor ordered and retreated to his supply table. On it lay a new box of IV fluids. Ogawa needed to be rehydrated, but with his body the way it was… He would need to cool down first.

The Doctor prepared a rolling IV pole and pushed it into the small cell. The examination table serving as Ogawa's bed had been removed to make room for the tub. He rolled the pole into its space and eyed Ogawa.

His quirk buzzed to life in the forefront of his mind. Fortunately for Ogawa, his glasses prevented the full effects of Freeze Frame, leaving the young man's heart beating - _Too fast._ \- and chest heaving - _Lowering his core temperature._

The Doctor hummed, catching something in the stream of information from his quirk.

 _That's unexpected. Perhaps a recessive trait brought out by Ogawa's genetics or the nature of his quirk._

The buildup of cartilage on the subject's tailbone and the beginning of the bone's breakdown underneath. The telltale signs of a budding tail.

The Doctor hummed and made a note to gather the needed supplies.

The water sloshed out of the tub as N-057 dumped more ice into it. The bubbling around Ogawa's body slowed as he sunk against the sloped side.

"Good," the Doctor nodded and waved away the noumu. Pulling Ogawa's cooled arm from the warm water, he dried the back of his chained hand and slipped the IV into place under a pair of pale scales.

Rubbing his thumb over the back of Ogawa's hand, the Doctor stripped away more of the paper-thin skin. Smooth, pale scales shined in the low light as he uncovered them. They were thin and transparent, but he knew in time they would thicken. Black coloration was already bleeding in from the scales' edges.

"Is…"

The Doctor turned, brow raised.

Shimeno jerked back, horns lowering defensively. She glared at him, but the fury bled from her eyes as her gaze slid to Ogawa, "Is he going to be okay? I… I didn't react like that."

He regarded her a moment.

"He'll live," He said, smiling to himself, "I'm not done with him yet."

Shimeno's lips twisted with thinly veiled frustration, "Why are you doing this?"

The Doctor grinned wider, "Curiosity, of course."

Shimeno paled, gaping at him in disgust.

"Wh-... _what?_ " Her voice was barely louder than a whisper.

"What other reason do I need?" The Doctor asked with a chuckle.

* * *

 _The snow and rain fell in a miserable winter mix, collecting in street corners in a great pile of gray mush._

 _William Wright hunched under his black umbrella, rushing as fast as he dared down the slippery sidewalk. His head throbbed with the lasting echo of lie after little lie seen throughout the day. The bright white auras blinded him and pushed him toward the brownstone building with the chestnut door and heavy metal knocker._

 _Foregoing the knocker entirely, William let himself inside._

 _The door was always unlocked for him._

 _"Montgomery!" he called as he set his umbrella aside and hung his coat, "I'm late. My apologies."_

 _A thump and clatter made William jump, and a raspy voice called out, "Will! Come in! I'm in the library."_

 _A rare grin lit William's face as he stepped into the room._

 _Arch Montgomery sat at his antique desk, pouring over Brazil travel guides and nursing a finger of bourbon. Intelligent brown eyes scanned the map of southeast Brazil from behind thick rimmed glasses._

 _A pile of fallen books and a paperweight beside the desk explained the racket William heard from the entry._

 _"I'm planning a trip to visit Lucia," Montgomery said, not looking up from his travel guides, "She's curating an exhibit on Fortaleza de Santa Teresa. I'm thinking of passing through Porto Alegre before flying into Uruguay."_

 _The forever consistent black aura of truth pulsed around Montgomery, the sight soothing the ache behind William's eyes._

 _"That's quite the trip," William commented, stooping to collect the books. He stacked them, clicking his tongue at the scuffed hardback cover of_ The Island of Dr. Moreau _by H.G. Wells, and set them on the neighboring bookshelf._

 _"I'll manage," Montgomery assured easily._

 _William hummed neutrally, attention drawn to the desk and Montgomery's spread of books and travel guides… And - "Police case files?"_

 _Montgomery's shoulders slumped in a guilty huff as William plucked one of the files from his desk._

 _"It's just a bit of my hobby," he said defensively._

 _"A_ morbid _hobby," William murmured, flipping through the missing persons reports, homicides, gang activity, fraud, money laundering, drug trade - "How did you get these? Some of these cases are still open."_

 _Montgomery chuckled merrily, smiling like a proud child, "Oh, I have my ways."_

 _"Montgomery..." William sighed, exasperated._

 _"_ William, _" Montgomery teased, taking the files from William and spreading them across his desk, "I am looking for truth! What else am I supposed to do in my twilight years? Feed the birds? Please!" He waved his hand dismissively, "I have far too much yet to learn."_

 _William pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed a long suffering sigh, "Fine. At least, let me help."_

 _"Of course!" Montgomery immediately perked up and poured William a glass of bourbon. He tapped the top files, "Now. My old friend in the force asked for my thoughts on these cases, because the crimes were committed in, or near, historical buildings - Ah, not very popular ones, mind you. Mainly off the beaten path. Older buildings of lesser significance that haven't changed in over a century, or much longer. They wanted to know if there could be something significant about the buildings themselves - Old dungeons, hidden passages in the walls, spaces under floor boards, so on and so forth. Places where criminals or_ villains _could hide themselves … or things of value."_

 _William watched as Montgomery's nimble fingers raced over the files, organizing them in patterns only he understood._

 _"I asked several of my historian and architect friends if they knew anything peculiar about the buildings. And certainly they are all very intriguing in their own right: A closed down sanitarium, houses of once moderately wealthy families plagued by tragedy, an old theatre, a few factories... Lots of stories in old places. Ghosts too. They've changed hands fairly often, but most interestingly," Montgomery paused dramatically, grinning up at William, "They were bought in full, with cash, and there is very little paper trail. When I asked my acquaintance in the London Archives to look into it - Guess what they found?"_

 _William's lips twitched, "A_ dead end _?"_

 _Montgomery laughed and slapped his knee, nearly sloshing his bourbon onto the files, "Exactly that! Names that belong to deceased persons! Businesses with addresses that only lead to empty lots! Some of the same names recycled between properties - with no other record of them! True ghosts. Seemingly nowhere else to go, hm?" He grinned, thoroughly pleased with himself, and straightened in his chair as he did when he was teaching at University._

 _Voice booming, he recited, "There's no such thing as a dead end, Wright."_

 _William stiffened at the formality, suddenly feeling like a freshman at University._

 _Montgomery chuckled, finishing the last of his bourbon_ , _"Maybe a_ split _end, but if you look hard enough, you'll find a connection."_

 _Crossing his arms, William frowned, "And have you found one?"_

 _"More than just_ one _," Montgomery tapped on his ancient desktop keyboard, "Have I ever told you about my other hobby?"_

 _William sipped his bourdon, nose scrunching at the taste. He cleared his burning throat, "Modern folklore or - What was it?"_

 _"Contemporary urban legends," Montgomery supplied, "Just a curiosity carried over from my days as a younger man, but… By chance, have you heard of the legend of The Emperor of Darkness, The King of the Criminal Underworld..._

 _"All for One?"_

William woke slowly. The dream slipped away as the present settled heavily on his chest.

He was in Japan. In a hotel.

Still chasing…

With a low groan, William rolled and sat up, glancing to the right. The clock read 12:26AM on the bedside table.

"Twelve years," William murmured to the dark of his room. He ran a hand down his face and threw off his covers.

The hotel lobby was nearly empty when William stepped off the elevator, tugging his suit jacket straight and running his fingers through his still bed-ruffled hair. He made a beeline for the secluded bar, brushing past the hanging curtain and stepping inside.

"Wright," Jean-Baptiste Bellamy waved discreetly from the bar, beckoning him over. He smiled softly, understanding in his eyes, "I thought I might catch you here."

Sighing, William crossed the bar and settled down beside the empath, "You know me too well."

Bellamy hummed, sliding a glass of golden bourbon to him, "Twelve years, today. I don't need my quirk to know how you would feel."

William thanked him softly and reached into his coat pocket, thumbing the travel-worn photograph resting there. Slipping it out, he leaned the photo against the back of the bar.

In the faded photo, Arch Montgomery sat in his old velvet chair, reading from a leatherbound book. Taking the photo had been a favor. Montgomery needed a new one for the author portion of his biography. It was one of the few photographs of him William owned.

It was taken only days before…

The loss still stung. William held onto it and the photograph. Steady reminders to push him ever forward.

"We're closer than we've ever been, Wright," Bellamy said, interrupting his thoughts. He sipped from his glass of red wine, "He would have enjoyed the mystery."

A bitter taste filled William's mouth, and he washed it down with a swig of bourbon.

"I'm sorry," Bellamy apologized, "I misspoke."

"No, you aren't wrong," William admitted to himself softly, swirling the bourbon in his glass and listening to the ice _clink_ softly, "He would have _loved_ this. He lived for this."

 _And died for it,_ a small, cruel voice reminded him.

 _They never found a body. He could still be - Ah!_

Pain flared behind William's eyes as his own aura blinded him.

"Damn it," William winced and rubbed the white light from his eyes. Frustration burned in his gut as he wiped away tears and once again silenced that old, half-hearted hope. Reaching into his pant pocket, his fingers brushed against his medication.

He paused, then pulled his empty hand from his pocket. He took another long sip of his bourbon, focusing on the smooth liquorice taste and relaxing at its familiar warmth.

Bellamy let out a slow breath, fingertips moving along an imagined rosary, and took another sip of his wine.

Shaking himself, William shoved his turbulent thoughts where he could keep them private and huffed an exhausted laugh, "You're a _terrible_ drinking partner, Jean."

Bellamy smiled, snorting into his wine glass, "I am Catholic and I am French. I'm your best option."

"No accounting for taste," William muttered to himself, a genuine smile on his face.

Bellamy shook his head with a wry grin, "To each their own."

After a quiet moment, William raised his glass, "To Montgomery."

Bellamy nodded, raising his own, "To a good man, and the hope he found Truth."

Humming in agreement, William sipped his bourbon, leaving a finger of it left. He set the glass down and moved the photograph of Montgomery, leaning it against the glass.

Old frustration stirred low in William's gut.

 _We're_ still _looking._

 _I haven't done enough..._

Bellamy finished his drink and laid cash on the tray between them, leaving extra and giving William a knowing look, "Drinks are on me. Long day ahead of us."

William nodded his thanks, and signalled the bartender for another drink.

 _A long day indeed…_ Brows knit, Wright mulled over his second glass of bourbon.

Bellamy paused, "Don't stay up too late."

Amusement pulled at William's lips and he smiled, "Goodnight, Jean."

"Good night."

William tapped on his glass and waited, sipping slowly as the clock on the wall _ticked_ endlessly. Few patrons passed by him in the bar, leaving him be in silence.

Alone.

His brows knit in frustration, and he glared down at the picture of Montgomery.

 _"All for One is as much of a man as you or I."_

William's lips twitched at the sudden memory, _And every man has his weakness._

 _Yes,_ He grimaced, mind drifting to the frail, mutated Toshinori Yagi, _Even the strongest man._

 _I'll find out what happened, Montgomery._

William downed his glass, and pocketed the photo, placing a few more bills on the bar.

 _No matter what._

* * *

 _Toshinori was there..._

 _... at Rishi Gen..._

 _... at Espa Clinic..._

 _He paced the cold floor, restless. Claws clicked against tile._

 _His chains …_

 _... Gone?_

 _He spun, eyes wide._

 _The door was open._

 _He stepped cautiously into the empty, basement hall -_

Toshinori's ankle throbbed mid-stride, and he froze.

Moonlight streamed through his bedroom blinds, painting stripes across the floor and the crumpled mess of sheets hanging from his bed. A long-cooled cup of chamomile tea sat gleaming on his desk. Silence hung in the air, suspended in the predawn hours.

Toshinori let out a slow breath, returning his hand to the floor and blinking away the lingering remnants of the lapse.

The fog drifted dangerously close, brushing against his mind and blurring the corners of his vision.

"I'm at U.A. At Heights Alliance," he reminded himself softly. He felt the familiar floor under his hands and padded toes. It was real. It was safe. "It was just another lapse…"

Slowly and without bothering to stand, Toshinori padded to his bed and pulled himself up onto it. He grimaced as fatigue pulsed through his trembling limbs, and he gingerly massaged his aching wrists.

 _How long was this one?_ He wondered, brushing dust from his palms, _Hours?_

Toshinori rubbed under his eyes. He felt like he hadn't slept at all… Glancing at the floor, he easily picked out new scratches in the dark where he'd paced away the night.

A weight dropped in his gut.

 _Are they getting worse?_

A pinched ache drew his attention to his hock, or rather the skin at the edge of his brace.

Grunting, Toshinori pulled his leg up and carefully took off his brace. He clicked his tongue at the indents in his skin where the brace had pressed against it while he paced.

Scratching at an itch usually out of reach, Toshinori huffed, _Damn brace._

He twisted his foot from side to side. At least, the marks didn't look like they would bruise…

Toshinori tensed and sat up, hackles prickling down his spine in attention. He slowly twisted his foot again. While the indent marks mildly twinged, there was nothing from his hock.

"Huh…" He cautiously wiggled his toes with no discomfort and felt along the jutting bone and tendon of the hock. It felt whole, no swelling or bruising ache.

Hope flickered in his chest, and he smiled, _Chiyo needs to see this._

A soft wave of fatigue laced with cloying fog brushed against the back of Toshinori's mind, and he yawned wide.

"She can see it tomorrow…" he murmured, settling back on his bed and laying his head down -

 _He stepped cautiously into the empty, basement hall._

 _Dull, fluorescent lights flicked down the endless corridor._

 _... Where... was the exit?_

 _Ears perking, he spun. He'd heard someone -_

Toshinori shuddered, legs wobbling under him as he stumbled and caught himself against his desk. The floor beneath his padded toes was cold. He sighed, glancing back at his empty bed, and rubbed at his dry, tired eyes.

"Damn it. _Again?_ "

Straightening, Toshinori widened his stance, twisted, and stretched his torso. He grunted a soft "ow" when his muscles caught and burned, and briefly massaged his side. He reached back and dug his knuckles into his lower back, pressing until he felt a soft _pop!_

Hackles bristling at the sensation, and he smiled wanly, _I've got to give these old bones of mine a rest._

Toshinori's tail thumped and swished on the floor. He glanced down at it with an amused snort, "New bones too."

He huffed a tired chuckle when his tail flicked in response.

Pushing against the lingering fog, Toshinori bit back an exhausted groan, "I need sleep. _Real_ sleep."

 _"I'd be glad to lend you my services. My quirk that is."_

Toshinori frowned thoughtfully, remembering the offer given to him in his first week back. But was it still open? This late? He considered his phone lying on his desk with a quiet hum. Then, shaking his head and throwing caution to the wind, he took it and dialed.

It rang twice.

"Hello?"

Toshinori smiled lopsidedly, though he knew she wouldn't see it, "Good evening, Midnight. I hope I didn't wake you."

"Nope! I'm still up," Kayama said, voice chipper despite the time, "How are you? Need something?"

Toshinori rubbed the back of his neck, tracing a claw around the divot where his third spike had been, "Actually, I could use your help…"

It didn't take long for Kayama to arrive. She smiled gently as Toshinori opened his door and stepped back to let her inside.

"I'm sorry to call you so late, Midnight," he said, stifling a yawn.

Kayama waved away his apology, "It's never too late to help out a friend." She placed a hand on his back, "Let's get you to bed."

Toshinori nodded, following her lead as she nudged him down onto the mattress.

"There's water in the fridge if you would like something to drink," he offered, ears warming as Kayama sat next to him.

"Thank you, but I'm alright." Kayama smiled playfully, and her voice lowered, "Now, be good and lie back for me."

Toshinori huffed a soft laugh at her suggestive brand of humor, but did as she asked. He settled on his side and pulled his covers up over his shoulder.

"Comfortable?" Kayama asked.

Toshinori gave her a thumbs up, tail curling under the sheets.

Nodding, Kayama pulled up the sleeve of her oversized flannel nightshirt. Pink mist rose from her skin and drifted across Toshinori's bed.

It smelled like cedarwood and fresh baked bread.

"Thank y-…"

The last thing Toshinori remembered as his body grew lax was Kayama leaning forward and tucking his bangs behind his ear.

"Get some rest, All Might."

* * *

Mid-morning sun peeked out from between the infirmary's curtains. Distant chatter and passing footsteps drifted into the room, filling it with pleasant white noise. Saturday classes and club activities were in full swing. Laughter rose over the drone of criss-crossing conversations somewhere down the hall.

Toshinori smiled fondly at the door, ears twitching at each playful outburst.

 _So much energy._

He stretched leisurely, sitting on the edge of the infirmary bed, feeling more rested than he had in ages.

 _Thank you, Midnight._ He thought with a grin, tail tuft flopping in a lazy wag.

A mechanical whir caught his attention.

Recovery Girl pulled the printed results of her medical droid's scan with a soft _rip_.

Toshinori held his breath as she frowned, looking between the results and his chart. With a noncommittal noise, Recovery Girl set it aside and glanced back at the illuminated x-ray hanging from the lightbox. Finally, she lifted Toshinori's left foot, cautiously turning it one way and another before pressing her gloved hand to the padded ball of his foot, pushing gently.

Toshinori's hock bent with a soft, painless pop.

Recovery Girl shook her head, brows raised incredulously, "Even without my help, your leg is healing _much_ faster than expected."

"I thought it felt better. I only realized it wasn't sore after I lapsed last night," Toshinori mused, tail flicking as he bent the hock experimentally.

Recovery Girl hummed, a concerned look passing briefly over her face as Toshinori mentioned the lapse.

"Isamu," she called and waved him over, "Any thoughts?"

Isamu straightened, looking up from Toshinori's scans on Recovery Girl's desk. He rubbed the back of his neck and gestured vaguely.

"Well… You no longer have the healing quirk, so that's obviously ruled out. The fracture would've healed almost instantaneously if you did somehow retain it - And given how it sapped your energy to heal you, I think you would know if you still had it." Isamu paused, pondering, "Maybe - It's only a guess, but it could be related to my family's quirk."

Recovery Girl backed from Toshinori's hock, "Go on."

Isamu stepped closer to the bed, smiling softly at Toshinori as he bent to examine the hock, "My family's always had quick-mending bones. It's an unofficial, secondary trait of our spike quirk. Unofficial because there was no way to prove it to the Quirk Registry without purposely breaking our bones, and who'd do _that_?" he tacked on with a grimace.

Recovery Girl gave Toshinori a sideways look.

 _Ah …_ Toshinori's hackles bristled warily, and he bashfully raised his hands - half expecting a stern prod from her cane - and offered her a wobbly grin in apology.

Recovery Girl's brows rose, and Toshinori glanced away as his cheeks colored, thinking of a certain self-destructive, green-haired protege.

 _Work in progress._

"I've only ever broken my wrist," Isamu continued, oblivious to the short exchange. He gently probed at the joint and tendons of the hock, "That was _years_ ago, but I do remember I was out of my cast sooner than expected. Dad had better luck. Even when he did construction work in his late teens, he didn't break a single bone. Although, he did mention my aunt broke her hip and was back on her feet fairly quick." Isamu tensed and nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "Ah, sorry. That was a bit of a tangent, but it goes to support my guess."

Toshinori hummed and cautiously flexed his toes. There was barely a twinge, "Sounds like a good guess to me."

"It begs the question of whether this is a mutation or just an inherited trait," Recovery Girl tapped her cane pensively, "Your quirk was the last introduced. Would that affect anything?"

Isamu turned to answer, but Toshinori didn't hear him.

Their voices grew distant.

A chill ran down his spine and unease churned in his gut, remembering his last conversation with Naomasa, the latest abduction.

 _Are they dealing with mutations yet?_

Toshinori's tail twitched and curled tightly. Grimacing, he pressed the heel of his palm against its middle and rubbed at the cramping muscles.

 _We'll find them. We'll help them._

 _No matter the changes._

"-ay? All Might? Can you hear me?"

Blinking away dizzying fog, Toshinori pat his chest and cleared his throat, "Sorry, what?"

Isamu shot a look at Recovery Girl, a worried frown tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"You're drifting off again," Isamu said quietly. He shifted uneasily, peering into Toshinori's eyes - searching. "You uh- You used to do that back at… back _there._ Is there something else bothering you? Is it the healing trait or…?"

Toshinori's ears drooped, and the fog shifted behind his eyes. Pressing. Taunting.

He shivered, nerves frayed.

"The abductees taken by that doctor," he finally said, catching the flash of fear across Isamu's face. He looked down at his hands. The roughly trimmed pinkie claw was still growing back. He brushed his fingers over faded scars left on his wrists.

He still remembered how the shackles felt.

He would never forget.

Shaking himself, Toshinori took a deep breath and scowled, "The _Good Doctor_ wanted to make more like me. I _know_ what they are going through, and I'm worried. They need to be found." He sighed, lifting his arm in a half-hearted flex, and admitted, "I hate that I can't do more for them. It's _frustrating._ "

Isamu bowed his head, and without a word sat beside Toshinori. The nurse only smiled sympathetically when his tail wrapped snugly around his waist and finally relaxed.

"Toshinori," Recovery Girl rested her gloved hand on his knee and smiled gently up at him, "You went through quite a lot these past few months, and - on top of everything else - you weren't given the chance to adjust to retirement. Of course you are anxious to help them. I would be shocked if you weren't."

Huffing a sigh, Toshinori nodded, "Teaching is a good distraction for me. It's something worthwhile I can _still do_ , but-" he held out his hands, "I still feel that I could do more - _should_ be doing more."

"You've done more than enough, dear. You were the Symbol of Peace for years. You're allowed to take a break…" Recovery Girl gave him a knowing look as his hands fell back into his lap, "Though I _know_ that's the last thing you really want to do or hear."

Closing his eyes, Toshinori's shoulders sagged, "I can't help what I am."

"I know, dear." Recovery Girl turned back to her desk and searched through her folders, "But - ah here - there are some things you _can_ help."

Toshinori looked down at her hands as she approached, brows furrowed.

"We've been treating your lapses as something new and mysterious," Recovery Girl shook her head, "but when I stopped to think about your symptoms, most pointed back to anxiety and depression."

Toshinori paled, sitting back in surprise, "What?"

"Insomnia, increased sleepwalking when stressed, dissociation, fatigue -" she looked up - "Your anxiety attack at the police station. I could go on."

Isamu huffed a soft, "Oh."

Toshinori's ears burned, glancing at the pamphlets in her hand, and an incredulous bark of a laugh escaped him.

 _Managing Anxiety_.

"Guess that explains the uh… a lot," Toshinori's shoulders sagged, exhausted, "Anxiety, huh?"

Recovery Girl nodded, "And likely PTSD, which is no surprise. Most retired heroes have some form of it, and given everything you have endured…"

Toshinori nodded slowly, rubbing his wrists, "Yes… that makes sense."

"Now," Recovery Girl thrust the pamphlets in Toshinori's hands, "We have our starting line. Let's see what we can do to make this easier for you."

A small smile twitched on Toshinori's face, "Running helped."

Recovery Girl hummed, eyeing his brace, "Alright. Staying active. What else?"

Toshinori rested a knuckle against his chin in thought, then his ears perked, "Hey wait, if my bones are healing up, does this mean I can take the brace off now?"

"Already planning to strain yourself, hm?" Recovery Girl huffed a laugh and nudged Toshinori's good leg with her cane, "Not today, unfortunately. Wear it for the rest of the day and tell me if you feel any discomfort. I don't want to rush things and remove the brace too early, despite your accelerated healing. _If_ you are still feeling well tomorrow, I'll take another look and decide then."

Toshinori frowned, rubbing his leg as his ears lowered irritably, "But I -"

Recovery Girl held up her hand, "No buts. If you overdo it and fracture the bone again, forget a brace, I'm going to put you in a cast."

Toshinori's hackles bristled at the thought and nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

"Alright," Recovery Girl nodded, "We'll take this one step at a time, Toshinori. Hopefully, it will lessen your lapses. Read through the pamphlets, and when I see you again we can discuss your next step. Managing your stress triggers will be good for you either way."

An odd sense of calm washed over Toshinori as he flipped through the top pamphlet. He knew many heroes forced into early retirement that quietly dealt with PTSD and depression. Trauma, injuries, disasters, hostage situations - Pro Hero work took a toll. It was an expected, if unspoken, risk of their occupation.

Isamu pat the middle of Toshinori's tail around his waist, and Recovery Girl smiled gently.

"If you need anything more, my office is always open. Keep it up, Toshinori."

Releasing Isamu, Toshinori stood, clutched the pamphlets close, and grinned, "Will do."

* * *

Wincing at the high-pitched ringing in his ears and the mild burn on his arm, Izuku shook his head and brushed off the ash clinging to his training clothes. He pulled at his lower lip, muttering as he pushed into the main building, and turned toward the infirmary.

"Prolonged exposure to explosions can't be good for Kacchan. Maybe he yells so much because he's going deaf. If I bring it up… No," Izuku smiled warily, sighing, "Can't be me. I should talk with Kirishima or even Kaminari about costume upgrades. Or earplugs."

Walking around the last corner, the infirmary sign came into view.

Izuku paused. His burn and ringing ears weren't the only reasons he wanted to see Recovery Girl.

He wasn't blind. He saw how All Might's recovery was stalling.

The powerful urge to help pulled insistently at his heart, but…

 _"Don't ask me to_ do _that!"_

Izuku rubbed his hands together uneasily. The way All Might _looked_ at him when he'd lapsed… All because he said the wrong thing.

 _No..._

 _"Whatever happens - no matter how many times you may misspeak and command me… I'll come back."_

Izuku let out a shaky breath _, He promised._

 _"One step at a time, alright?"_

 _"Alright."_

But it _wasn't._ Not since the abductions.

All Might was tense, more distracted. There were short moments he stilled, unfocused and unmoving. Lapse or not, he didn't seem to notice the episodes.

He looked tired too.

Izuku and his classmates knew he wasn't resting well. The shadows under his eyes deepening every day were evidence enough.

Then Jirou came to Iida and himself between sparring sessions and confirmed Izuku's suspicions.

 _"I heard All Might again… He's not sleeping." Gesturing to her earjacks, Jirou sighed, "I can tell. It used to happen for only a few minutes every once in a while, so I wasn't too worried. But after you and All Might came back from the police, it got worse. He's lapsing at night again for_ a lot _longer. Hours. Aizawa-sensei said not to worry, but…" she shook her head, and Izuku noticed the slight bags under her eyes, "I thought you'd want to know. Maybe," She turn to Iida, shrugging, "Maybe we could do something as a class for him."_

Izuku's brow furrowed in thought as he continued down the hall.

He wanted to help All Might, but the unresolved problem of _commands_ hung stagnant in the air. To make things worse, he hadn't had the chance to properly speak with All Might since the first reported abduction. The words always died in his throat.

He didn't know what to say - what was _safe_ to say to him.

He couldn't figure it out on his own.

Izuku pushed open the infirmary door and called out,"Excuse me, Recovery Girl?"

"Ah! You just missed her!" Called a voice from behind a bed curtain. The curtain was pulled back, and Nurse Sato smiled at the door, brows raised in surprise, "Oh! Midoriya, was it? How can I help you? Recovery Girl just left for a meeting with Nedzu. I'm … not sure how long it will take," he tacked on with a laugh.

"Oh, um," Izuku ruffled the back of his hair and gestured sheepishly to his arm, "Burn cream?"

Sato crossed the room and gave Izuku's arm a closer look, "Does it sting?"

Izuku shrugged, "A bit like a sunburn, but I wanted to treat it early."

Nodding, Sato went to the medicine closet, "Go ahead and sit down. I'll treat you."

Izuku sat on the first bed, watching Sato pick through the infirmary supplies. He looked at home in the infirmary, moving easily around the cabinets and drawers.

"Were you burned while training?" Sato asked, finding what he wanted and returning to Izuku's side.

"Sparring a classmate," Izuku said, grinning bashfully. He held out his arm when Sato asked for it.

"Comes with the territory, huh?" Sato laughed softly.

Humming, he regarded the burn and dabbed it with a cool, damp cloth, washing off the bits of ash and field debris. After drying his arm, he gently applied burn cream.

"Burn cream is well and good, but a cool rag is great for absorbing the heat trapped in your skin," Nurse Sato smiled warmly, "It's too bad you missed Recovery Girl."

Izuku shook his head, "That's alright, I honestly only needed the supplies. This is nothing."

Nurse Sato laughed, "Alright. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Izuku hesitated, twisting his arm this way and that and examining the treated burn. He picked at his sleeve.

Nurse Sato had been _there_ with All Might. At Rishi General Hospital. In that little room All Might told the class about. He risked his life helping All Might escape.

He probably knew… about everything.

All Might trusted him.

Decision made, Izuku took a steadying breath and looked back up at Sato.

"I'm worried about All Might, and I don't know how to help him."

"O-oh, well," Sato's brows shot up, and he nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "That's… Hm." His expression slowly softened, and he reached out and pat Izuku's arm, "Well, how do you want to help him?"

"I just…" Izuku frowned, folding his hands in his lap, "I want to talk to him again. All Might tries to hide it - or maybe he really thinks he's getting better - but he looks distracted and _tired_ when he thinks we aren't looking. He's wearing himself out, and he needs to know that everyone supports him."

Once he started, the words tumbled out on their own. His fingers trembled, and Izuku tightened his grip on them.

"And you want to let him know. That's really thoughtful of you," Sato paused, then asked, "All Might lives in the same dorm as you, right? Why not ask to speak to him in private?"

 _Don't ask me to_ do _that!_

Izuku shifted uncomfortably, "Usually, I would… but," he sighed heavily, running his hand through his hair in frustration, "I don't want to hurt him. If I said the wrong thing…"

Silence hung in the air until Sato sat back.

"Oh."

Izuku nodded, "Yeah."

Sato pressed his fingers together and hummed, "I'd rather not make assumptions, but does the word _imprint_ mean anything to you?"

Izuku paled and swallowed, nodding mutely.

"Alright." Sato clapped his hand on Izuku's shoulder, and Izuku jerked, looking up.

"Wha-?"

"You're worried about accidentally commanding him, right?" Sato said, voice surprisingly soft. He smiled lopsidedly, "No wonder Recovery Girl wasn't worried about the 'honest young man' All Might imprinted on. You're a _really_ good kid."

Tears pricked Izuku's eyes, and he bowed his head, "I don't _want_ to command him."

"And I am sure All Might _knows_ that," Sato said. He squeezed Izuku's shoulder gently, "Have you been able to talk to All Might about this? How you feel about the imprint?"

"Only once. Before the abductions," Izuku admitted, stubbornly blinking away his tears, "He said accidents happen, but I don't want what I say to make things worse."

"Of course you don't." Sato bent to meet Izuku's gaze, "But that shouldn't keep you from talking to your teacher, you know."

Izuku nodded numbly, "I know."

Sato grinned and nudged Izuku, sitting him up straight, "I want you to talk to him tonight. It doesn't have to be about the imprint. It doesn't have to be about anything important. But you do need to start somewhere. It'll be good for both of you." Sato tapped the nametag on his UA scrubs, "Nurse's orders."

Izuku let out a shuddering sigh, and smiled hesitantly, "Okay."

Sato grinned wide, "And listen. All Might was in here earlier, and it looks like he'll be out of his brace soon. He'll be back up and running in no time. Maybe he'd like a running partner. I know _I'm_ not the best exercise partner," he tacked on with a playful pat on his soft abdomen.

A snort escaped Izuku, and he frantically raised his hands in apology, "Ah! Sorry. I didn't mean-! That was-!"

Sato barked a loud laugh, shaking his head, "It's perfectly fine! I've been a bit spoiled recently."

Izuku stifled his own laugh and breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't sure exactly when it happened, but the weight on his shoulders had all but disappeared.

"Nurse Sato?"

Sato's laugh quieted, but the mirth never left his eyes, "Yeah?"

Izuku smiled and rubbed the back of his head, "Thanks."

* * *

Classes came and went and the majority of 1-A were still out sparring or getting their hero costumes tuned up by the Support Department, which left the dining area of Heights Alliance quiet.

Distractingly quiet.

Bouncing his knee, Toshinori huffed a sigh, unable to focus on the worksheets in front of him. He tapped his pen on the dining room table and grabbed his phone, triple-checking for any new messages from Naomasa.

[Sorry Toshinori, something's up. Updates later.]

[Understood. Stay safe.]

They were four hours old.

Toshinori's tail tuft flicked against his leg as he pocketed his phone.

 _Nothing yet…_ He shook off his frustration and took a deep, measured breath, _Be patient and focus on teaching, Toshinori. That's what you can do for now._

His ears drooped, knocking his glasses askew, and he grumbled, "Other than rest. Although…"

Toshinori glanced around. His ears perked and twitched, listening for any noise. He grinned when he only heard soft, slow breathing from Aizawa's yellow sleeping bag.

Placing his glasses on the table, Toshinori slipped from his chair and landed on his hands. He stretched out, good leg and tail braced against the floor. Crossing his braced foot over the other, he lowered himself nearly to the floor, and -

 _One,_ he pushed up, _Two, three -_

When his arms and core burned, he stretched his warmed muscles and pulled himself back onto his seat with a grunt.

 _Better._ He sagged back into his chair, smiling as the buzzing tightness in his chest eased.

Absently kneading the stiffness in his tail, Toshinori replaced his round reading glasses and returned to the pile of ungraded papers.

The rescue prompts were meant to test the students' knowledge of rescue procedures and regional hero regulations. Urban rescues seemed to be the easiest for the majority of the students while the mountain blizzard prompt gave a number of them trouble.

Toshinori marked off another incomplete answer and added some review suggestions.

 _"Sometimes,"_ he wrote, " _the correct answer is knowing your limitations and when to ask for backup."_

Toshinori laughed quietly, shooting a wary glance at the yellow lump snoozing in the corner of the living room.

"I'm starting to think Aizawa assigned these to me for a reason…" he murmured with a lopsided grin.

The yellow lump shifted, and a deadpan murmur rose from the half-closed zipper, "You're _loud._ "

Toshinori coughed, hackles fluffing in alarm, and returned to grading with fervor.

By the time he'd tucked away the finished papers, the sun had set. The kitchen was abuzz with students' cooking and friendly banter. The living room was strewn with books and abandoned cushions, and the evening news droned alongside the sounds of turning pages.

Toshinori sighed, tapping his capped claws against the table, and pocketed his phone again.

Naomasa still hadn't sent an update on the case.

 _Maybe that's a good sign,_ Toshinori thought hopefully.

The noise of the kitchen faded.

 _Maybe…_

"All Might-sensei?"

Toshinori's ears twitched, and he turned toward the living room.

Young Jirou lifted her book, "Can I ask you a question about flood rescues?"

"Of course!" Toshinori grinned and stood, grabbing his crutch -

"On the Crime Watch," the evening anchor's voice rose over the noise of the kitchen, "In light of the recent uptick in reported abductions -"

Toshinori's attention snapped to the television screen.

"Police have the following advice: Travel with friends and stay in well lit areas. Keep your cell phones charged. Let a friend or family member know where you plan to go at night. When reached for more information, the lead investigator Detective Tsukauchi could not comment."

Naomasa appeared on the screen, expression professionally neutral as he tugged the brim of his hat down - a nervous habit he'd formed when dealing with reporters, "I am not at liberty to discuss an open investigation at this time."

"And what about the rumors the man you pulled from the clinic was in fact the former Pro-Hero All Might? That he was briefly abducted as well?" the off camera reporter asked.

Naomasa's professional mask held, "Rumors."

The corner of Toshinori's smile twitched, _That was technically true. They_ are _rumors._

He sighed in relief and brushed his hackles down.

 _That explains Naomasa's lack of updates. If reporters were hounding him, he wouldn't risk texting._

Toshinori straightened.

"Ah. Sorry for the wait. Distracted," he called to Jirou, adjusted his grip on the crutch, and stepped toward the living room -

 _Screech-!_

Flinching, Toshinori turned.

The wooden dining chair's legs had scraped across the floor, the back of it tightly wrapped in his tail's grip.

The bickering in the kitchen quieted briefly before resuming. In the living room, Young Ojiro looked up from his book, face pinched with concern as he looked at Toshinori's tail.

Toshinori clicked his tongue, frowning at the wayward limb in confusion.

It wouldn't relax…

"Come on, let go…" He pat the tail, grabbing the end of it and attempted to untangle it from the chair.

A spasm shot down his spine, and his tail cramped painfully.

 _Shit,_ Toshinori grimaced, adjusting his grip on his tail and forcefully tugging at it. The chair creaked in his tail's vice grip.

 _Come on._

He dug his capped claws in.

 _Let g-_

A hand covered his own, squeezing gently.

"Um," Ojiro cautiously pulled Toshinori's hand from his tail, frowning at the discolored spots where his claws had been, "You shouldn't force it. You can hurt yourself."

Toshinori froze, a sudden rush of shame hitting him like a splash in the face, "A-ah. I didn't mean to."

Ojiro looked at him pensively, his own tail twitching by his shoulder.

"You're locked up," he said slowly and gestured to Toshinori's tail, "Can I help you?"

Toshinori forced a smile, "Yes, please. I seem to be a tad out of my depth! Are tails always so finicky?"

The worried pinch of Ojiro's brow only deepened.

Wordlessly, he ran his hand over the top of Toshinori's tail from the tuft to the middle where the tension began. He pressed lightly, moved up an inch, and pressed again, searching.

"There are pressure points," Ojiro explained, firmly rubbing small circles on either side of the tail, "They help unlock things… There."

Toshinori's tail slowly relaxed and slumped limply off the chair and onto the floor. The pain of the cramped muscles faded, and Toshinori sighed in relief.

"That's … useful. Thank you, young man," he said, massaging the base of his tail and popping his lower back.

"No problem," Ojiro shrugged, "It's something my parents taught me."

The student paused, shifting uncertainly for a moment before taking a step back, "I should let you help Jirou."

With that, he retreated to his own seat.

Tail swaying a bit lower than usual, Toshinori went to Jirou, sitting down to explain various hazards to consider during flood rescues. He caught the glances Ojiro cast his way, and his tail curling tightly around on of the couch pillows. Toshinori rubbed his knuckles against the pressure point to force his tail to relax, only for it to curl tightly again.

"Thanks for your help, All Might-sensei," Jirou said, flipping to her next subject.

"I'm glad I could provide it! Floods are incredibly hazardous and semi-submerged vehicle rescues are exceedingly common," Toshinori said, a genuine grin lighting his face. He hummed in thought, "Perhaps I should meet with Thirteen and Mic to discuss how sound-based quirks are affected underwater."

"Oh, yeah. I hadn't thought about that," Jirou said, brows raising as she perked up and looked at the rescue prompt with renewed interest.

"All Might-sensei?"

Toshinori's ears flicked as he looked up.

Ojiro gestured discreetly toward the opposite end of the room, "Could we talk over there for a moment?"

"Of course," Toshinori stood, fumbling with his crutch before following Ojiro to the end of the room. A few students had abandoned their study spot by the television, a ring of pillows and a blanket set up on the floor.

Ojiro sat, curling his own tail around and settling it in his lap. Toshinori curiously followed suit, draping his own tail across -

 _Oh. Really now._

He'd brought along the couch pillow.

Snorting at himself, Toshinori rubbed his tail, "You wouldn't happen to know why it keeps misbehaving, would you?"

Ojiro shrugged a bit shyly and bit his lip, "It's probably because something is really bothering you…" He took a deep breath, glancing away, "And you're scared."

Toshinori's tail clenched around the pillow and cramped. Hackles bristling, he grimaced and pressed against his tail, massaging the tension.

"I won't tell anyone," Ojiro quickly amended, reaching over and pressing against the pressure points, "But, um… I think whatever is bothering you, you should talk to someone about it before it gets worse."

 _Ah… They've noticed._

Toshinori rubbed the back of his neck with a small smile.

"Is that why my tail is acting up?"

"Y-yeah," Ojiro's tail shifted on his lap, "Tails are _really_ expressive, and stress shows. Usually, you learn to prevent locking up when you're a kid. I mean, I used to carry around a teddy bear -" His tail shot up in alarm, and his face flushed bright red, "Um. Maybe don't tell anyone that please."

Toshinori chuckled, then raised his hands in apology, tail thumping humorously, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh. I won't tell a soul."

Rubbing the back of his half-bowed head, Ojiro gave Toshinori a lopsided smile, "Well, at least I cheered you up a little, I guess."

He straightened, expression growing serious again despite keeping his gaze fixed on his fidgeting hands, "Even so… I know you don't want to worry anyone, but if you have a friend or maybe another teacher you could talk to, I think you should. At the very least, to keep from hurting your tail. Tail cramps suck."

Fond warmth settled in Toshinori's chest. He reached out and pat Ojiro's head.

"Thank you for scolding me," he said, grinning and chuckling when Ojiro sputtered a denial, "No, I need the reminder from time to time."

Toshinori thought about the pamphlets left on the desk in his room.

"I promise to work on it."

* * *

Naomasa's phone sat heavily in his pocket as he retreated from the small mass of reporters. He ducked under the police tape and into the side alley where his team was already hard at work. Cameras flashed and lit up the brick outer walls of the dual _De Luca Bakery and Studio_. Walking briskly, Naomasa took care to give the puddles of sludge on the pavement and the crime scene field techs a wide berth.

"Over there," Genji Tsuda said softly, pointing to a piece of torn white cloth half hidden behind a recycling bin.

"Good spotting," said the photographer, marking and snapping a picture of the cloth before a second tech bagged the sample, "Have you considered crime scene investigation? You've got a natural eye for detail."

Tsuda nodded with a small, bashful smile, "I like finding things."

Naomasa would have smiled at seeing the young man flourishing, but his professional mask remained secure as he stepped through the rear entrance into the bakery.

Inside, Sansa and Tyto were speaking to a man and a woman.

 _Fraternal twins?_ Naomasa wondered.

Both looked cut from the same tall, broad mold. Their matching thick, brown hair was pulled back into large loose buns, curls escaping from the ties.

The man appeared to be the baker out of the two. Flour covered his bushy beard and apron, while smudges of acrylic paint covered the hem of his sister's plaid shirt.

Walking up to the twins, Naomasa bowed, "I'm Detective Tsukauchi, lead investigator for this case."

"Marc de Luca," the baker said in a heavy accent, "Taeka's husband. And this is my sister, Thérèse. She owns the connected studio."

"I wish we could be meeting under different circumstances," Naomasa said, nodding to Thérèse de Luca. "You were the last to see Taeka Yoyogi?"

"Yes," Thérèse confirmed, "She was leaving for an appointment." She glanced at Marc and ran her fingers through her hair, pulling more curls from her loose bun, "She was going to see an obstetrician."

Marc jerked upright, staring wide-eyed at his sister, "Wh...what?"

Angry tears brimmed in Thérèse's eyes, "She was just going to confirm… She didn't want to say anything until she was sure." She wiped her tears, teeth bared, " _Merde._ "

"My God, she could be -?" Marc stepped back and stumbled, bracing himself against a dough covered table. Looking at Naomasa, he shakily explained, "We've been trying for a couple years to …" He ran a hand down his face, smudging the dusting of flour there, "Jesus _Christ_."

Naomasa swallowed tightly, suppressing the burning flare of anger in his chest, "If I may, where is her obstetrician located?"

Thérèse squeezed her brother's arm and turned back to Naomasa, "Rishi General Hospital. She gets her usual check-ups there."

 _Damn it._

Naomasa steeled his expression and gestured to the door into the alleyway, "She left from here?"

Thérèse nodded, "We don't leave through the shops. It disrupts customers."

"Are there any cameras in the alley?" Naomasa continued, hopeful.

Marc sighed and shook his head, "Just at the door, but it doesn't record. It's just for checking who's outside. Delivery people or…" He trailed off, sagging back against the counter, "This is a safe area…"

Nodding, Naomasa beckoned for Sansa, "Have the front cameras checked. They might have recorded him if he passed by the shops before entering the alley."

"Yes sir," Sansa said with a nod.

Turning back to Marc, Naomasa asked, "Do you have any recent pictures of Yoyogi?"

Marc huffed a laugh that turned into a sob halfway and gestured to the door on the far wall, "Take your pick!"

Thérèse pat his back and gestured for Naomasa and Tyto to follow, "My studio. Taeka is my favorite subject." She pushed open the door, and stood aside to let them enter, "She's beautiful, isn't she?"

Paintings, some unfinished, leaned against and hung from the maze-like gallery walls that didn't quite reach the high ceiling.

Tyto's feathers fluffed in interest as she inspected the nearest painting, black eyes wide in fascination, "What is her Quirk?"

"Sphinx Form and Vanish, quirks from both her parents," Thérèse said fondly, paint-stained fingers tracing the broad golden frame, "She's a challenging subject, but I couldn't ask for a more wonderful muse."

The subject of the painting lounged on raised sandstone, surrounded in plush cushions. Her long black hair flowed over her human shoulders and draped across her back, over the transition of her human upper torso and lioness body. Her head lay on one outstretched arm, sun dappled skin shifting to golden fur at her elbows. Her other arm draped below her nude chest, lion paw resting on a open tome, pages bowing under the weight. Taeka's lion tail was curled in a frozen _come hither_ wave, but her golden eyes stared predatorily from the painting. Her claws glinted, partially bared and threatening.

The placard beside the large portrait read _Riddle Captured In Her Eyes._

Thérèse sighed and walked deeper into her studio, "I have some recent reference photos. Clothed ones. I doubt you want my nude studies."

"That would be for the best," Naomasa said professionally, leaving Tyto to stare at each painting.

The gallery maze opened into a large space in the center of the studio. A burgundy lounge sat against a hanging background in front of a large easel. Thérèse passed the easel by, heading straight for a set of drawers. From one of the countless small compartments, she pulled out a stack of photographs.

"Will these do? There are different angles," she passed them to Naomasa, "Take any you need. I have digital copies."

Naomasa flipped through the photos, selecting a few that clearly showed Yoyogi's face and a profile of her body in a loose hoodie and tailored shorts.

"These are perfect. Thank you," he said and tucked them into his notes.

Thérèse nodded, placing the other photos back into their drawer. Her broad shoulders sagged and she braced herself against the tabletop, her back to Naomasa.

"Detective… You'll find her, won't you?" she asked.

"We'll do all we can to bring her back," Naomasa said firmly.

When the crime scene had been completely documented and the shop front security tapes collected, Naomasa left the de Luca's his contact information and thanked them for their time.

"Just a moment, Detective," Marc ducked back into the bakery and returned with a basket of melon bread rolls, "Please. Take these with you. I have too many." He pushed the basket into Naomasa's arms before he could reply.

"Bring her back. Please. She's my everything," he said, gripping Naomasa's arm with unnaturally warm hands. Then, without another word, he released him and slowly retreated into bakery.

"He's been kneading all day," Thérèse said, sighing wearily, "Thank you, Detective. I'll take care of him. We'll call you if we think of anything else."

The back door to the bakery shut, leaving Naomasa in the fading evening light of the alley.

"Rishi General is bad luck," Sansa said, the fur on the back of his neck bristling.

Tyto hummed in agreement, nibbling on one of the melon bread rolls.

Feeling his phone vibrate, Naomasa handed the basket to Sansa, "I'll meet you back at the precinct."

"Yes sir," Sansa said, he and Tyto going ahead to the squad car.

Naomasa fished his phone from his pocket, a stone of guilt sitting in his gut.

 _Toshinori still needs an update. It's been hours - Oh._

Rather than Toshinori's ID, _J-B Bellamy_ lit up the top of the screen and, underneath, a text.

[Forensics finally found a match on the partial fingerprint found in the U.A. car. Ayumi Shiire's boyfriend. He's being brought in now.]

Fierce satisfaction flared in Naomasa's chest, and he quickly sent, [Tell the arresting officers to bring in Shiire as well. We have a new connection to Rishi Gen. I will be there ASAP.]

 _Long night ahead,_ Naomasa steeled himself, pocketing his phone -

It buzzed in his hand again, this time a call from Ryuuko Yori in the forensics lab.

"Tsukauchi," Naomasa answered, ducking under the remaining police tape and heading for his own unmarked car.

"Evening, Detective," Yori greeted, "You said to call if we got in any results on those partial DNA tests on the blood sample you gave us."

Naomasa froze, keys in hand.

 _Toshinori._

"Yes. Yes, I remember," Naomasa hastily unlocked and slid into his car, "Were you able to find anything?"

"So far we have two confirmed Quirk Factor matches. We're still narrowing down the others," Yori said.

Naomasa heard paper shifting, and Yori paused.

"Sir," they hesitated, cautious, "I assume you are aware that the sample you gave us matches the bone and tissue recovered from Espa Clinic."

"... Yori, I -" Naomasa began.

"Don't worry about it," they interrupted softly, "That information won't leave the lab."

Naomasa sighed in relief, "Thank you. I can always count on you, Yori."

Yori clicked their reptilian tongue, "Next time just let us know _whose_ sample we have. It was a bit of a shock."

"Sorry about that," Naomasa ran his hand down his face.

Yori hummed, a smile in their voice, "Should I hold the files for you?"

"Yes, please," Naomasa buckled his seatbelt and started the car, "I'll pick them up personally."

* * *

Shouta Aizawa took the stairs down to the first floor, rummaging through his utility belt and double checking his supplies for the night patrol. There were plenty of caltrops, his lockpicks, silenced cell phone and headphones, emergency locator should he need backup, first aid… And no water bottle.

Frowning, Shouta steered from the front door, headed into the living space -

And nearly jumped out of his skin when there was a sharp bark of a laugh.

"I'd nearly forgotten about that rescue! That was years ago, my boy," All Might - or rather, 'Yagi' since his retirement - grinned wide, his long tail draped over the back of the couch, swinging.

Midoriya sat beside him, eyes brighter than they'd been in days when he said, "Eight years ago in Roppongi! The duplicator villain tried filling the lobby of your headquarters with milk in an attempt to drown your agency workers. You swooped in from the roof and said -" the teen stuck out his chest and mimicked - "Don't cry over spilled milk! For I am here!"

Yagi snorted, hiding a mortified grin behind his hand while his pointed ears wiggled, "Was I really that .. _cheesy?_ "

Shouta couldn't help it.

He groaned and deadpanned, "A dairy pun?"

The two on the couch jumped in surprise. Yagi coughed and pat his chest, his tail sliding to wrap around his shaken student.

"Aizawa," Yagi managed a choked greeting, brushing the bristling hackles on his neck down, "I didn't hear you coming. Are you heading out?"

Humming an affirmative, Shouta shrugged, "Just need to pick up a few things." He glanced at Midoriya, "It's late."

"A-ah. Yeah," the teen straightened, gesturing uncertainly to the obviously finished rescue worksheet, "I was just asking about unusual rescues and -"

Yagi chuckled, grinning wide. The tuft of his tail wagged and bumped against Midoriya's side, "I might have let the boy get sidetracked with rescue stories."

Shouta shoved his hands in his pockets, raising a brow.

 _Still playing favorites._

Hiding a twitch of a smile behind his capture weapon, he stifled a sigh of relief.

At least the problem-child was talking to Yagi again. Something Shouta noticed he _stopped_ doing soon after returning from the police precinct. Despite Midoriya's obvious flip-flopping around the rookie teacher, he'd kept his distance.

The unnecessary strain and distraction it caused was enough to make Shouta irritable.

Poor communication was inefficient and the _last_ thing a budding hero needed. Not when so much of their work required cooperation.

A lesson for another day. If he was talking now, that was a step in the right direction.

Shouta wordlessly moved into the kitchen, listening as the conversation picked back up again when Yagi recounted the number of times the lobby had to be professionally cleaned before the smell of sour milk went away.

Digging through the back of the fridge and eyeing a carton of milk warily, Shouta pulled out a few juice packs and his water bottle. He slipped them into their respective utility pockets, closed the fridge, and -

"Is something -? Ah… A-All Might?"

Shouta stiffened, a cold stone dropping into his gut.

Midoriya's voice lost its usual spark.

Grimacing, Shouta straightened and turned back toward the living room. On the muted television screen was breaking news confirming another abduction - because of course there was. Why else would Yagi go so unnaturally still?

From the kitchen, Shouta saw Midoriya deflate, shoulders sagging as he nodded.

"Okay - I'll just… I'll just wait. You'll come back, All Might."

Yagi's ear perked at the name, but his blue eyes were eerily blank when they slid from the screen to the boy. He shivered, and the minute amount of focus he had slipped away with his gaze.

Returning to the living room, Shouta picked up the remote and switched off the television, the crime scene tape cutting away to black on the screen.

"I'm tempted to ban you from watching the news," Shouta grumbled at Yagi, earning him a long, unfocused stare. No reaction. No recognition. As if Shouta was the one barely there.

Shouta sighed, rubbing his dry eyes. The crescent scar under his right eye ached.

"Midoriya," he said, and the teen looked up from his lap where his hands rested on Yagi's loosely coiled tail.

"Help me get him up to his room," Shouta said, carefully hooking an arm under Yagi's and frowning when the slack arm tensed. He gave Midoriya a look, and said bluntly, "Both of you need rest."

Midoriya nodded slowly, "Yes, sensei."

"Good."

Shouta pulled Yagi's arm, hoisting him up and -

"Ah- !" Midoriya hissed, pushing against Yagi's tail with a pained grunt.

Alarmed, Shouta's eyes flashed red, and Yagi shuddered with a choked wheeze. His tail dropped from Midoriya's waist and fell limp along with the rest of him, his dead weight suddenly leaning against Shouta.

"Midoriya, are you - _tch!_ " Shouta's left eye stung and watered and his hair dropped.

 _Shit._ He rubbed at his eye, grimacing as he found a stray eyelash and flicked it away.

 _Better now than on patrol._

He warily glanced back at Yagi, who shivered and pulled weakly from Shouta's grip. His tail slowly tensed and wrapped loosely around Midoriya's waist.

"I'm okay," Midoriya hastily held up his hand, "This is better. He just surprised me there. We uh - We can probably lead him upstairs like this."

Resisting the urge to rub at his eyes, Shouta raised his brow, "And how do you plan on getting loose once we're there?"

A pained look crossed Midoriya's face, and he looked away.

"In this situation," Shouta paused, gauging Midoriya's reaction, "Perhaps the best solution would be to ask nicely."

Midoriya winced, "No. I um… I can't -"

"Can't or won't?"

"I c-" Midoriya shook his head and whispered, "Won't."

Shouta nodded, satisfied, "Alright. That's why _I'm_ here. This imprinting business is more trouble than it's worth."

"You -" Midoriya jerked back. His wide-eyed gaze shot up to meet Shouta's, "You know."

Shouta nodded to Yagi, "He filled me in."

"Oh," Midoriya swallowed roughly, fingers fidgeting, and bowed his head.

Huffing a sigh, Shouta bent and rested his hand on the teen's shoulder.

"It's my job to look after you too," he said softly, "Plus, it's not something he could or _wanted_ to hide from his fellow teachers."

And had Yagi kept it from the U.A. faculty, Shouta would have personally drafted Yagi's resignation letter.

Relief washed over Midoriya's features, and his shoulders sagged, "I have to be so _careful._ " He gestured to Yagi, brows pinched with worry, "It's not just the news. If I say something wrong, then this..."

Midoriya worked his jaw, frustration flashing across his face.

 _He's still so young._

"Come on." Shouta pat Midoriya's shoulder and nudged him forward, "Help me get him upstairs. No need to dwell on what hasn't happened."

Midoriya sniffed and squared his shoulders, "Yeah… Okay."

Shouta stepped back and pulled Yagi's arm over his shoulders, hoisting him up as Midoriya stood.

Yagi absently followed his lead, tail shifting more comfortably around Midoriya's waist.

For a brief moment, Shouta saw a flash of recognition in Yagi's eyes.

His free, clawed hand lifted and plopped onto Midoriya's head, slowly ruffling his hair.

Midoriya looked up at Yagi and smiled hesitantly as the tuft of Yagi's tail flicked against his wrist.

"If..." he paused, worrying his lower lip in thought, then nodded, "Are you tired, All Might? Aizawa-sensei and I can take you to your room, if you want."

Yagi tensed, ears perking, and slowly looked toward the elevator. His hand slid from Midoriya's hair and dropped to his side.

Relaxing, Shouta nodded toward the elevator, "Go ahead, Midoriya."

Midoriya grabbed Yagi's crutches from their resting place against the couch and mumbled to himself, "Alright."

He took a cautious step toward the elevator, his free hand resting on the tail around his waist, then another.

Yagi paused, head tilting. An almost confused frown on his face…

Then, to the relief of both teacher and student, Yagi took a slow step forward.

With Shouta matching his long, slow strides, Yagi followed Midoriya into the elevator and all the way out onto the second floor.

Halfway to his door, Yagi abruptly shuddered and halted, looking around. His free hand rose and shakily brushed across his forehead, "Where -?"

His tail dropped to the floor, curling loosely around Midoriya's ankles.

"Well that solves one problem," Shouta huffed a sigh, shrugging when no one laughed.

"Sorry, but…" Yagi hesitantly pulled away from Shouta's grip, looking around the hallway.

Midoriya hastily passed him his crutches, which he absently accepted but did not use.

Disoriented, Yagi smiled uncertainly, "Wasn't I in the living room?"

"You lapsed briefly," Shouta stated.

"And you… brought me to my room," Yagi connected the dots slowly, spotting his door. He gave his head a small shake, cheeks puffing as he huffed a sigh, "I apologize. I wasn't expecting… Midoriya, are you alright?"

Midoriya jolted, his conflicted expression replaced with surprise. He raised his hands to his chest, sputtering, "I'm fine! I just remembered I left my homework downstairs."

His shoulders were too tense. Voice just a hint too strained.

Shouta pursed his lips behind his capture weapon.

"Pick it up and go to bed," he said, pointing his thumb over his shoulder, "I expect you in class on time."

"Ah - Yes, Aizawa-sensei," Midoriya said. He gave Yagi a short wave, "Have a - Ah… Um." He paused, uncertain, "G'night."

Yagi nodded, a small smile on his face. He reached out and ruffled Midoriya's hair, "Have a good night, my boy."

Shouta and Yagi watched as the young man disappeared behind the elevator doors.

Tension bled out of Yagi, and he sighed, arching and popping his lower back, "That could've been worse."

Shouta raised his brow and hummed, "Midoriya is obviously still uncomfortable. Have you spoken with him about the imprint?"

Yagi frowned, "Only once since the station, I'm afraid."

Shouta stared at the elevator, "He may be your favorite, but you can't afford to be soft on this. That boy will end up shouldering the blame for every lapse, and you know it."

Shouta's eyes flicked to Yagi, watching his ears droop and tail curl.

"He's a good kid," Yagi traced the spikes on the back of his neck, "He reminds me of myself in more ways than one."

Shouta crossed his arms, "Then keep him from making the same mistakes. You're his teacher just as much as I am. Guide him."

Yagi nodded, standing taller, "I will."

"And call your detective friend," Shouta griped, clicking his tongue.

Yagi blinked in surprise, "W-what?"

Shouta shot him a sharp look, "Find the information you need about the abductions and _act._ "

A slow smile spread on Yagi's face, "You're talkative today."

Shouta huffed and turned around, "Do what you like. I'm going on patrol."

Yagi laughed, the sound of it filling the hall, "Thank you, Aizawa."

Shaking his head, Shouta lifted his hand in a parting wave and allowed himself a soft smile.

 _Progress is progress._

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Please comment! Let us know what you think! Aoimikans and I love sharing our hard work, and we _thrive_ off the feedback readers give. Even short responses are loved.


	8. In Memoriam

I do not own BNHA or its characters.

Enjoy Chapter Eight of "Collapse"

Written by swiftwidget and aoimikans.

* * *

 **In Memoriam**

Pen in one hand and mug in the other, Naomasa took another slow sip and grimaced.

 _I may need to switch to canned coffee at this rate…_ Naomasa tapped the side of the mug with his index finger and huffed, _Still burnt and too bitter._

Squinting in the dim light, he made out the loose grit of coffee grounds settling to the bottom of his mug. He put it aside with a quiet _clack_ and adjusted his headset, returning his attention to the man on the other side of the one-way mirror.

Denji Matsuno, Ayumi Shiire's boyfriend. He was a lean man in his mid-twenties. No criminal record other than a few minor infractions involving improper quirk regulation.

Naomasa checked Sansa's notes. Matsuno's quirk was related to electromagnetism and difficult to control. Surges in emotion activated the quirk, sending out weak electromagnetic pulses which interfered with the power of surrounding electrical objects.

Inside the room, Matsuno glanced up at the flickering ceiling light and fidgeted nervously with the cord bracelet on his wrist.

Pressing the headset to his ear, Naomasa listened closely.

"Look," Matsuno began, "I just brought the car to the police station because my girlfriend asked. I didn't _know_ it was stolen. I _swear._ "

Sansa's ears twitched back in a tiny, skeptical movement, "Why didn't you call a tow truck?"

Matsuno grimaced, scratching at his trimmed beard, "Ayumi _tried_ to call one, but it was late. Most of the places were closed, man _._ That's why she asked me to take it."

"And you didn't wonder about the logo? The U.A. crest on the hood?" Sansa continued.

Matsuno shook his head and shrugged, "A car's a car, and the keys were sitting on the front seat. My girl asked for a favor, and I did it." He frowned, crossing his arms, "I don't see what the problem is. I took it to the police. You should be _thanking_ me."

The lights flickered, and he winced, brushing down the hairs on his arms, "Sorry…"

Sansa remained quiet, pupils slits.

The lights flickered again.

Matsuno shifted uncomfortably and finally blurted, "Listen man, I was just doing my girlfriend a favor. Her supervisor is a real hardass and wanted the car gone. I didn't really think about it."

 _Tetsumi Inoshita_? Naomasa thought, frowning.

"Her supervisor?" Sansa pressed.

"I don't know his name. He's just 'the asshole' supervisor," Matsuno hunched further in his seat.

 _Not Inoshita,_ Naomasa jotted it down, _Interesting…_

As the interrogation continued, it became abundantly clear that was all the useful information Matsuno was aware of. Unfortunate for the investigation, but fortuate for Matsuno. At the very least, the man was honest. Defensive and uninformed, but honest.

Gathering the notes on Matsuno, Naomasa turned to the opposite interrogation room where Vera Lang sat across from Ayumi Shiire.

Wright stood in front of the one way mirror, scratching out notes after checking the surveillance camera timestamps.

 _Creating a timeline for lies._ Naomasa quirked a smile, silently taking his seat and plugging in his own headset. _That's useful._

"I'm disappointed. You had plenty of time to tell us about the car, Shiire," Lang said slowly, thumb tapping against her red and white cane, "You did the right thing helping us decode your supply records, but this was a poor decision on your part."

Shiire hunched in her seat, twirling her rapidly growing hair, "You didn't ask..."

Lang hummed, "Shifting the blame again?"

Shiire grimaced, looking away as her hair changed from blue to black, "No. I didn't mean - Look. I'm sorry about the car, but we were talking about the files and supply transfers. I forgot about it, okay? It was _ages_ ago."

"Never a good sign when an aura flashes back and forth," Wright clicked his tongue, squinting in the dim light, "She's immature, defensive, and unwilling to self-reflect. It's hardly a wonder she was swayed by the money. I don't trust her."

Naomasa nodded, but his lips twitched with amusement, "Do you trust _anyone_?"

Wright side-eyed him, muttering something in English that distinctly sounded like, "Fuck off."

Naomasa chuckled, _Fair enough._

"At least it solves one mystery," he said, leaning back in his chair and setting his headset aside, "We know now that Matsuno isn't directly connected to Rishi or All for One. At most, he's an unknowing accomplish. Hardly an accessory to abduction."

Wright hummed, still watching Shiire.

"He did bring up a possible lead," Naomasa said, tapping his ear and pointing to the interrogation room, "Have Lang ask Shiire about her supervisor. Inoshita wasn't the one who ordered them to move the U.A. car."

Wright raised a brow, intrigued, "Will do."

Naomasa stood and tucked away his notes, "Your team is closest to Shiire. I'll leave the rest to you."

Wright raised a hand in farewell, and Naomasa quietly left the observation room.

Striding toward the bullpen, Naomasa plucked his phone from his pocket and sent a quick text to Toshinori, [Wrapping up at the precinct. Heading your way soon.]

He pocketed his phone as he reached his desk. Draining the rest of his coffee, he packed his briefcase with copied files from the Yagi abduction case. He paused a moment and hesitantly picked up the last small folder. There were only a few pages inside, but it was everything the forensic lab had so far. Confirmed results.

Naomasa slipped the folder into his briefcase and closed it with a soft _snap_.

* * *

It was just after dawn when Toshinori woke to a text from Isamu.

[Come downstairs. I've got some good news!]

Toshinori's tail swayed curiously, and a small smile tugged at his lips as the elevator doors opened.

"Good morning! Recovery Girl sent me," Isamu greeted with a grin, wearing brand new U.A. emblazoned scrubs, his name prominently embroidered on the breast pocket. He crossed into the living room and settled down on a plush chair.

Patting the couch beside him, he announced "She's giving you a clean bill of health!"

"That _is_ good news!" Toshinori sighed in relief. He flopped down on the couch with a grunt and set his crutches aside for the last time, "And here I thought she would take advantage of my injury. Force me sit still a while longer."

He paused, brows furrowing suspiciously, "Though now that I think about it - How can she give me a clean bill of health without seeing me?"

Isamu snorted with a small, guilty shrug. His smile twitched, "You were actually fine yesterday."

Toshinori frowned, lip sticking out in a pout, and his tail swat the couch with an exasperated _thwap_.

"I should have known," he deadpanned. Shaking his head with a long suffering grin, he huffed, "Surprised she didn't force me sit still _longer_."

Isamu muffled a laugh behind his hand, but didn't comment.

"I assume you're ready to get that brace off, then?" He asked instead, pulling Toshinori's left leg onto his lap. His smile grew and he stifled another laugh as Toshinori's tail wiggled excitedly, knocking a few decorative pillows to the floor.

"More than ready," Toshinori chuckled bashfully, pinning the middle of his tail to the couch.

Isamu grinned and nodded. He undid the straps and gently pulled the brace away. Running a hand under Toshinori's hock, he gave it a last look. Deft fingers skimmed over the elongated bones and wiry tendon. Finally, Isamu pat the bottom of Toshinori's foot, palm brushing against rough pads, and gently bent the hock. "There we go! How does it feel?"

Toshinori sighed in relief, humming softly. Something caught and rumbled in the back of his throat, and he coughed lightly to clear it.

Pushing back against Isamu's hand and splaying his clawed toes, Toshinori gave a satisfied grunt, "Good as new."

"You got your brace off?"

Toshinori perked up and looked over the back of the couch, "Midoriya, my boy! You're up early."

Izuku grinned shyly and ran a hand through his hair, still unruly with bedhead, "A-ah yeah, I was hoping to work on my Shoot Style while the gym is quiet."

"Perfect!" Toshinori stood and gestured to himself and Isamu, "Why don't you join us? I want to test out my leg."

"W-wait!" Isamu sputtered, "You still need to take it easy! Recovery Girl said -"

Toshinori playfully thumped Isamu's knee with his tail, shooting him a conspiratorial grin, "Just a test. I don't plan on straining myself."

He barked a laugh as Isamu sagged in relief.

Toshinori turned back to Izuku, "Sorry my boy. Would you still like to join us?"

Izuku nodded, grinning ear to ear, "Sure!"

"Wha-" Isamu squawked in distress, "Wait, _us?_ "

"Well, you can be there in case I _do_ manage to strain myself," Toshinori shrugged, earning a indignant huff. He chuckled and pat Isamu's shoulder, "Come on. The more the merrier."

Isamu shook his head in defeat, uneasily poking at his belly, but he couldn't hide his grin, "I'm not exactly in hero training shape…"

"Neither was I when I started!" Izuku offered enthusiastically.

Toshinori shifted his weight, humming happily when he felt no discomfort, "There should be extra gym clothes in the locker rooms. I'm sure we can find something your size, Isamu."

"Ha!" Isamu scoffed amicably, "Well, in that case I suppose I have no excuse!"

The locker rooms were empty when Toshinori entered, and considerably warmer than the campus outdoors. He shivered, hackles bristling, and hugged his tail to his chest.

"Goodness! It's brisk out," Toshinori exclaimed, scrubbing the cold from his bare skin, and swung his tail back around with a jittery flick.

Izuku hummed in agreement, rubbing his forearms, "I think we're supposed to get snow soon."

"Wouldn't surprise me," Isamu called as he slipped off his coat and draped it across a bench, "Where did you say the extra gym clothes were?"

"I'll show you," Izuku offered, beckoning Isamu to follow him.

Toshinori smiled fondly as they walked farther into locker room, their cheery voices echoing off the shower tiles in passing. He meandered to his own locker, shucking Maijima's latest shoe upgrade. They looked a bit like running shoes only rounder, and were made of red, white, and blue material with golden-yellow laces. His old All Might symbol decorated the sides.

 _"_ _I can't make something for you without some of your flare!"_ the inventor claimed.

Toshinori had to admit, they were very _him_ and they fit properly… But he couldn't shake the general discomfort and the ache at the base of his claws. He sighed in relief when both feet were bare, letting his toes spread freely. His claws curled and scraped on the slip-resistant floor.

 _I wonder... When it's warm I may not even_ have _to wear shoes,_ he hummed, wiggling his toes. _Not sure if I could get away with it._

Chuckling at himself, Toshinori tucked his shoes into the locker and pulled off his button-up, quickly replacing it with his running shirt.

"Ah -" The tight, cool material caught on a spike and tugged. Toshinori clicked his tongue, "Damn."

He walked to the sinks, twisting to find the proper opening for the snagged spike in the mirror -

He froze.

On either side of the ridged mane, the muscles in Toshinori's back rippled under his skin, more filled out and defined. His brows rose, and he straightened, turning this way and that. His arms and shoulders were the same. The lean, healthy muscle he thought lost in his true form was returning, filling in his profile. Even his ribs were less pronounced.

"Oh…"

Toshinori grinned wide, hackles bristling with a rush of relief and joy.

He was getting stronger.

Healthier.

Toshinori fixed his shirt with a satisfied tug.

 _Let's go._

He finished changing just as Isamu and Izuku returned.

"You found one that fits!" Toshinori laughed.

Isamu tugged at the U.A. gym clothes. The jacket was open and showed his white t-shirt underneath, "Yeah, there were plenty of sizes. Are you sure it's alright for me to borrow them?"

Izuku shrugged with a smile, "As long as you wash and return them, I don't see why not."

Toshinori looped his boxing gloves around his neck and closed his locker with a metallic _clack_ , "Ready when you two are."

Leading the way into the open gym, Toshinori gently elbowed Izuku, "What do you plan to improve on today, Young Midoriya?"

Izuku hummed at Toshinori's side, pinching his lip, "I still need to work on incorporating my arms with my Shoot Style. My legs are my main focus, but I can't neglect how I use my arms. I'm still telegraphing my punches, which could be a problem if I need to rely on them. Then again, I could be telegraphing my kicks as well. I could always try for more variety in my movements that utilize my gear. Hm, could you watch m- ?"

Izuku stiffened as he caught himself, "No. Let me - Wai-" He clapped his hands over his mouth.

Toshinori stumbled -

\- vision blurred.

 _Something_ yanked at the back of his mind.

 _Wait, I…_

Toshinori stood still for a dizzying moment, gut churning. The world tipped and swayed, coming to a slow stop.

The gym creeped back into focus.

When he was certain he felt the ground beneath his feet again, he braced against Izuku's shoulder and squeezed gently.

"I-It's alright, my boy," Toshinori said, giving him a lopsided smile. His tail drooped at the miserable expression on Izuku's face.

Isamu suddenly pointed to the track, "I'm just - just going to warm up!"

Toshinori caught Isamu's concerned glance as he jogged away, but was grateful for his discretion, however unsubtle.

Toshinori sighed, tail gently wrapping around Izuku, and gestured to the sparring mat, "Let's sit for a moment."

Izuku nodded mutely and sat cross-legged beside him. His fingers fidgeted idly in his lap, tangled in the hair on the back of Toshinori's tail.

"I'm sorry," Izuku murmured, gaze downcast and brows pinched in frustration, "I should have - I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be, my boy," Toshinori gently ruffled Izuku's hair and squeezed his tail around him, "I know you didn't mean to, and I'm still here. No harm done."

Izuku was silent, frowning in thought. Then, quiet and uncertain, he asked, "Does it hurt?"

"Hm?" Toshinori leaned down to look Izuku in the face, "Does what hurt?"

"Commands. The lapses," Izuku explained shortly, shoulders tensed and bracing, "Does it hurt?"

Toshinori smiled fondly and shook his head, "No. It doesn't hurt." He absently rubbed circles on the back of Izuku's shoulder, thinking, "I'll admit it feels… strange. Like missing a step at the top of a staircase or forgetting why you entered a room."

He gave Izuku a pat and grinned, "It's a little jarring and disorienting, but it doesn't hurt."

"What about…" Izuku glanced at him uneasily, "What about the command from the police station?"

"I - Hm." Toshinori paused, "Well, I haven't thought about it really," he answered honestly.

The command from the station -

 _Don't ask me to_ do _that!_

Toshinori stiffened, hairs on the back of his neck bristling. Repulsion wrapped in fog buzzed at the back of his mind, threatening to pull the ground out from under him.

 _I won't._ He pushed the thought away and suppressed a shiver. _I won't ask…_

The noise softened, curling smaller, but remained. Ever present. Unavoidable.

Toshinori's ears perked.

 _Is it unavoidable?_

"All Might?" Izuku hesitantly called.

A slow smile pulled at his lips, and Toshinori hummed, _Maybe I don't_ have _to ask. If I'm indirect…_

"Perhaps," he paused. He didn't feel the foreign recoil, and he continued, "We could figure out conditions and time limits to tack onto accidental commands. A stop-gap of sorts. Something that could _hypothetically_ be practiced if need be."

His words flowed freely, skirting the edge of Izuku's command. Suggestions. What-ifs. Certainly not requests.

"O-oh?" Izuku straightened, his concern shifting to curiosity.

Toshinori grinned, hope blooming in his chest, "We _might_ even find convenient loopholes."

Izuku snorted at his pun, but mumbled, gears turning as he pulled at his lower lip, "Loopholes would be helpful during emergencies like-" He glanced up furtively, "Like the beach."

Toshinori's smile softened, "If it helps, I may have found one already..."

"Really -?" Izuku's eyes widened in realization, "Oh!"

"Hm?" Toshinori quirked his brow, smile twitching as he coaxed Izuku to finish his thought, "What?"

"Just now! How could I have missed it?" The boy's brows suddenly furrowed in intense thought as he paled, mumbling, "Granted, I tried _not_ to think about it, but - Hypotheticals and indirect consideration that defy a command are allowed. In that case - No… I'm still hesitant to try, even with low risk hypotheticals. I don't - You're still - We can't -"

"It's alright," Toshinori gently bopped the top of Izuku's head, "Enough of that for now. You're here to focus on your training."

He stood and offered Izuku his hand, pulling him up.

"Listen, my boy," Toshinori placed his hands on and squeezed Izuku's shoulders, "I know this has weighed on you, and I am thankful you want to put so much thought into this. Just remember you don't need to carry this burden on your own. It's mine too, and we'll work through it together."

Izuku conceded with a wobbly smile, failing to hide the tears welling in his eyes, "Okay. Y-yeah, of course!"

Toshinori barked a laugh, playfully nudging his cheek with a loose fist, "Thank you for being patient with your clumsy, rookie teacher."

"You're not a -"

Toshinori shook his head, holding up a hand, "It's alright. It's good to recognize one's own weaknesses."

He grinned down at Izuku, ruffling his hair, "I intend to keep my promise, and for that I need to grow further."

 _To become the teacher you need. One you deserve._

Toshinori smiled warmly at his successor, "I'm proud of you."

"Eh-?" Izuku froze, eyes wide. A scarlet blush bled up from his neck, burning his cheeks. His arms flung up, tangling around his head, "I -! You -! Wh-? _Oh!_ Okay!"

Chuckling, Toshinori nudged Izuku toward the track, "Go ahead and warm up with Isamu. Looks like he's slowing down. I still need to stretch."

"Yup!" Izuku squeaked and nodded, flustered, "Yes, I can do that!" He bolted off, and Toshinori grinned when he spotted the light of One for All zip across his skin.

Tail swinging, Toshinori shook his head and dropped to all fours, stretching out his legs and back. He hummed, chest rumbling lightly.

 _That's my boy._

* * *

The U.A. faculty gym's curved metal roof glinted in the morning sunlight as Naomasa stepped into its shadow. His coat billowed softly in the cold breeze, and he scrunched his shoulders to his ears with a shiver. Hoisting his briefcase up, he adjusted his grip on the handle and shouldered open the gym door.

A rush of warm, dry air greeted him as he stepped inside and shook away the lingering cold. Faint laughter, gasping breaths, and pounding footsteps floated to the entry over the rattle of old exposed heating ducts.

"Keep it up!" Midoriya's voice called as Naomasa stepped into the main gym. Midoriya jogged backwards on the track, encouraging Nurse Sato who stumbled after him and looked on the verge of collapse. They both waved as they passed, and Midoriya pointed to the far side of the gym.

 _Bap-bap! Bap! Bap-bap!_ The familiar sound echoed through the open space.

Naomasa grinned, easily spotting the blonde shock of hair glinting in the morning sun.

Toshinori was back on the boxing mat, panting and punching the sandbag with swift, practiced jabs. His left hock was out of its brace. It bent with ease as he bounced to the side and struck the bag, sending another cloud of dust motes swirling in the air.

As Naomasa got closer, Toshinori abruptly twisted, crouched, and braced. His tail whipped around and soundly struck the bag, sending it swinging wildly on creaking chains.

" _Smash…"_ Chuckling under his breath, Toshinori straightened and caught the bag mid-swing, grinning with a grunt as its momentum nearly tipped him over. His tail counterbalanced with an easy swing and gave a satisfied flick, "It's different. But I still got it."

Naomasa smiled.

 _He looks good._

An unexpected jolt zipped through Naomasa's gut, and he hastily cleared his throat.

Ears twitching, Toshinori perked up and turned, smiling wide.

"Naomasa!" he called, still catching his breath. He pulled off his boxing gloves and wiped the sweat from his brow, "Good to see you!"

Toshinori's face was pleasantly flushed, and his smile crinkled the corners of his eyes. Tail wagging, his hackles fluffed pleasantly as he jogged up to Naomasa.

"Thank you for coming today! I know my call was short notice," he said, clapping his hand on Naomasa's shoulder.

Naomasa shook his head and smiled up at Toshinori's grinning face, "You know I always try to make time for you."

 _"_ _I don't need to be an Empath to know that look."_

Naomasa promptly shoved down the sudden flutter in his gut.

 _Know what look?_

His intuition pulled toward an answer, but he quashed it along with that _old,_ strange, _familiar,_ alarming feeling.

Toshinori's grin fell a fraction.

"Your detective face is on. Something wrong?" he asked, brows pinched warily.

"Hm?" Mentally shaking himself, Naomasa pat his chest and smiled, "No. My apologies, Toshinori. Too much coffee this morning, I think."

Toshinori barked a laugh, "Ha! How unlike you! Are you sure you don't need more? You spaced out a little there." He waved his hand in front of Naomasa's face, teasing.

"Shut up," Naomasa huffed, ears burning, and lightly shoved Toshinori away.

Toshinori flopped dramatically onto the mat with a grunt, "Pushing over an old man?" He clutched at his chest, tail wagging and shoulders shaking with muffled laughter, "How could you!?"

"Tosh-!" Naomasa covered his face to hide his smile, "Toshinori… Be _careful._ "

Still snickering, Toshinori pat the mat beside himself, "Here, take a seat! Get into any trouble today?"

"Not until I got here," Naomasa grumbled amicably, lowering himself onto the mat. He took off his hat and bumped his knee against Toshinori's, "I see the foot's all healed."

Toshinori grinned, stretching out his leg and flexing his clawed toes. He nodded to where Midoriya was offering water to a kneeling, panting Sato, "Isamu took the brace off this morning. It's good as new!"

"That's great to hear," Naomasa watched curiously as Toshinori's padded toes absently kneaded the air.

Toshinori chuckled, tail flopping happily against the mat. As he leaned comfortably back, it swung and wrapped snugly around Naomasa's waist.

"Oh -" Naomasa smiled lopsidedly, resting his hands on the middle of the tail.

Toshinori caught his look, and his ears reddened.

"Sorry," he said with a soft laugh, rubbing the back of his neck, "I'm afraid it's habit at this point."

"I don't mind," Naomasa said honestly, giving the warm tail a pat before pulling his briefcase into his lap, "I brought my notes on your case and a few regarding the recent abductions. Since you technically aren't working as a consultant, this needs to be considered a continuation of our last debrief."

Toshinori nodded, expression sobering.

He was more than familiar with police procedure regarding hero-police partnerships. He had to know they were skirting the edge. Before, he at least had the benefit of his active Pro-Hero license. Now that he was technically retired…

"That's fair," Toshinori said, "Thank you, Naomasa. I need this."

"Don't thank me yet. These cases are still open. There's a lot we don't know," Naomasa cautioned, "To be honest, I'm not sure how much good this will do you."

" _Thank you_ ," Toshinori repeated earnestly and gently squeezed Naomasa with his tail.

"Alright," Naomasa huffed a soft laugh and pulled out the first files.

"Starting with those directly involved with your case: We were able to cut a deal with Ayumi Shiire, the day-shift supply coordinator at Rishi General Hospital. She was reluctant at first, but agreed to work with us when she realized _how much_ trouble she was in," Naomasa listed off a few charges, counting on his fingers, "Falsifying official medical documents, accessory to abduction after the fact, conspiracy, grand larceny -"

Naomasa flipped through to the next file, "And she wanted to protect her boyfriend. He dropped off Hibiki Genji's car at the station at her request, and she didn't want him more involved."

Naomasa pulled out a photo - _Just in case._ \- and held it out to Toshinori.

"Is he familiar?" Naomasa asked.

Toshinori hummed and shook his head, "Not at all."

Naomasa tucked the photo away, "Thought you might not."

"All we have is hearsay at the moment," he continued, "But based off his statements, Nurse Inoshita wasn't the one who ordered Shiire to move the car."

"Which means there are others at Rishi who were involved with the _Good Doctor_ and All for One," Toshinori murmured, his mouth a grim line.

"Whether or not they are still in contact with All for One or his doctor, they need to found and detained," Naomasa said.

Toshinori sighed, "I doubt All for One kept in contact with anyone left at Rishi. It isn't worth the risk or the effort." His expression darkened, "For now."

Naomasa thumbed through his notes, "Either way, it'll get us one step closer to clearing the hospital of his influence. With Shiire cooperating, we can kill two birds with one stone. Find those who worked for All for One _and_ possible leads on where the Good Doctor is having the missing supplies delivered." Naomasa pulled out his phone, tapping it, "I received another update before I arrived. Shiire agreed to help Lang and Shin find and decode hidden transactions in other medical supply logs. Supply logs from outside Rishi using the same methods to hide disappearing surplus," he pointed at Toshinori, adding, "A method of concealing information that she was _taught_."

Toshinori's ears perked and hackles bristled.

"Which could tell us which hospitals are connected to All for One through our Rishi General connection," Toshinori caught on fast, and a fierce grin split his face, "Any connections found so far?"

"Surprise, surprise. Espa Clinic," Naomasa said, scrolling through the email on his phone, "Their files have the same pattern signatures. Most involved drugs funneled in that were neither reported as used nor destroyed by the clinic: Prescription opioids, sedatives, adrenaline -"

"Sounds familiar," Toshinori said, expression dark.

Naomasa nodded, "Working with Ryukyu the Dragoon Hero, we were able to confirm that the owner of the building has connections to local gangs. Unfortunately, the thugs we found in the maintenance tunnels were unaware of exactly who the Doctor was."

He shrugged, "It's frustrating, but not entirely unexpected."

"Did they not recognize him? Even after showing them the sketch?" Toshinori leaned closer and read over the supply chain. His tail tuft flicked thoughtfully, tapping against Naomasa's side.

"Yes," Naomasa frowned, "I only interrogated a few personally. Sansa and the others took care of the majority. No one recognized him from the sketch. They claimed the man they were ordered to protect was already in the building, and they were forbidden to meet him." He glanced toward the track, "Ah - Now that I think about it, Nurse Sato said something similar. It seems the _Good Doctor_ doesn't like to show his face."

Toshinori rubbed his chin in thought, "He's careful."

He paused, brows raising, "It… may be possible that he is in the public eye. Full-time villains don't last very long unless they have the resources for it. Even then, they couldn't last as long as the Doctor has. A separate civilian life would be a _very_ good reason to hide his face."

"I agree," Naomasa said seriously, "There's no doubt that he's a skilled surgeon. His … _work_ on the noumu is evidence enough. Assuming he took care of All for One after your first battle…" he glanced down to where Toshinori's shirt covered his scar and shook his head, "He _must_ have some influence or name recognition, at least in medical circles."

"It's possible he's still taking pa-… _patients_ ," Toshinori suddenly stiffened at Naomasa's side, tail tensing and squeezing around him, " _Kids._ "

"Tosh-?"

Teeth bared, Toshinori bowed his head, "God _damnit!_ I -" His abdomen tensed and he covered his mouth with a stifled cough, "Something he said to me - He implied he worked with _kids_."

Naomasa flinched, yanking his pricked hand from the ridged mane on Toshinori's tail. The hairs down his spine bristled, growing stiffer - needle sharp.

A low gurgling noise rose in Toshinori's throat, and something dripped from behind his hand, landing on the mat with a hiss.

 _That's not blood._

"Toshinori," Naomasa cautioned.

Toshinori's pupils slowly constricted.

Naomasa grabbed Toshinori's shoulder, whispering urgently, " _Toshinori!_ "

Toshinori froze, blinking as his eyes returned to normal. He let out a trembling breath, and his hackles relaxed, "I'm… I'm sorry."

He wiped his mouth and hand on his towel and grimaced at the dissolved divot in the mat.

"You're alright," Naomasa said softly, "You're alright."

Toshinori ran a hand over his eyes, "With everything that happened, I forgot... Damn it. How could I _forget_ something like that?"

Naomasa considered Toshinori's heavily bent shoulders for a moment.

Hesitantly, he reached out and ran his fingers through the softened line of hair at the base of Toshinori's neck, fingertips brushing against his spikes, "Hey. It's alright, Toshinori. You were _drugged_. It's remarkable you remembered it at all. I'll add that to what we know about him. It'll help narrow the search, I'm sure."

With his free hand, Naomasa sent a brief text to Sansa, "There. The information is sent."

"Thank you," Toshinori sighed, leaning into the touch.

Naomasa gave Toshinori a pat and squeezed his shoulder, earning a half-hidden smile.

Taking a deep breath, Naomasa gestured to the composite in his case, "I've asked that the sketch be released to the local news stations, along with a press release. The tipline alone hasn't gotten us anywhere helpful yet. We can at least advise the public to keep an eye out for their own safety."

Toshinori hummed, massaging away the crease in his forehead, "With the recent increase in abductions, the only thing we _can_ do is raise awareness."

"Someone has to know him. Especially if you are right, and he's still seeing regular patients," Naomasa said, putting aside the supply files, "We'll get him Toshinori, _and_ we'll find the people he abducted."

Toshinori pursed his lips, quiet for a moment.

Then, fidgeting with his claws, he asked softly, "Is there anything more you can tell me about the abductions? I'd like… I need to know, Naomasa. Not knowing is - Well, look." He said and gestured to his tail. The tuft was tightly curled on itself, an uncomfortable looking contortion.

Naomasa watched as Toshinori pressed at his tail, searching for something.

"Got it," Toshinori grunted in relief as his tail shuddered and relaxed. He frowned, "That started up shortly after the first abductions."

 _Stress…_ Naomasa realized, "I see."

He smiled softly and passed Toshinori a number of smaller folders, each containing brief descriptions of the abductees. It wasn't much. There was still so much they did not know, and some things Naomasa simply could not leak. But this much he could do.

"Good thing I came prepared then, huh?"

Toshinori's ears perked as he took the folders, glancing back at Nao before opening them. He flipped through the files, eyes darting across the pages inside.

"Six total now?" he asked, breath rushing out of him.

"Yes. Taeka Yoyogi was reported missing yesterday by her husband," Naomasa said, tapping the sphinx-form woman's file, "She was expected at -"

Naomasa stiffened. _Kids… She's expecting._

 _We need to hurry._

He grimaced, running his hand over the back of his head, "She had an appointment at Rishi General in the morning and never showed. All for One's transmission residue was found outside her home."

Toshinori frowned grimly, "We need to find a way to stop his transmission quirk."

"We have some idea of how to manage that," Naomasa said, "Assuming it reacts to lead the same way sensing and teleport quirks do, a lead-lined container like our iron maidens could prevent him from pulling others to himself. While that won't help any possible abductees… It _will_ be helpful when we capture the Doctor."

Toshinori hummed with a twitch of a smile, "I suppose simple solutions still prove the best."

Naomasa shrugged, a weight lifting off his shoulders as Toshinori smiled, "It's crude, but it works. We've even tested it with Bellamy's empathy quirk. He's not able to sense anyone inside the iron maiden, and vice versa." Naomasa laughed, "He said it was eerily peaceful."

"At least we have that insurance," Toshinori said, tail shifting pensively and settling more comfortably around Naomasa.

Patting his tail, Naomasa continued, "We've sent officers to search nearby medical facilities. We can only do so much without a warrant. Fortunately, many of the smaller clinics have allowed quick searches of their rooms. They just want to clear their buildings from our list and continue normal operations." Naomasa smiled, "And with Shiire's full cooperation, I believe we'll find proof enough to get a warrant for the hospitals demanding one."

He clapped his hand on Toshinori's shoulder, "We're going to find them, Toshinori."

Toshinori relaxed further, eyes drifting shut, "Thank you, Naomasa. I needed this."

Naomasa watched Toshinori, gaze lingering on the shadows under his eyes. A flicker of guilt squeezed inside Naomasa's chest.

 _He looks exhausted…_

Shaking his head, Naomasa leaned over, bumping Toshinori's shoulder with his own, "Have you been getting enough rest?"

Toshinori hummed, eyes still closed, "Have _you_?"

Naomasa snorted, "Don't dodge the question."

Toshinori leaned back and stretched, tail shifting lightly around Naomasa's waist. He smiled wryly, looking down with tired eyes, "Probably not as much as I should."

Running a hand through his hair he huffed, "I'm still lapsing while I sleep. Hard to get any real rest when that happens… Some of my sharper students have definitely noticed," Toshinori tacked on with chuckle, looking over to where Midoriya was doing chin-ups while Sato counted.

"Physically, I feel incredible. Recovery Girl and Isamu have both said I'm healthy." He casually flexed. New, lean muscle rippled up his arm and under his shirt. His skin was back to a healthy color.

Naomasa sighed in relief, and shook away the memories from Espa Clinic.

Toshinori grinned, but his eyes were distant. He rubbed his temple, "But that damn fog is still _right there_ -" He chuckled, strained, gesturing to the punching bag with his thumb - "And this only distracts so much."

His grin faltered -

"Hey, if you want a distraction," Naomasa elbowed Toshinori gently, "I could send Tyto and Sansa your way."

"Hm?" The strain suddenly melted away as Toshinori gave Naomasa an odd look, "Wait, why?"

Huffing a relieved laugh, Naomasa explained, "Tyto is an incorrigible flirt and has Sansa wrapped around her little talon. I'm surprised they get as much work done as they do."

" _Really_ now?" Toshinori chuckled, a genuine grin lighting his face, brows raised. He settled his arm on a bent knee and rested his chin against it, relaxing.

His eyelids drifted downward, half-closed.

Naomasa's smile went lopsided, watching Toshinori's ears droop sleepily.

 _You've worn yourself out, haven't you?_

Shaking his head, Naomasa continued, "Tyto tags along wherever Sansa goes and has taken to calling him Tama _kawaii_. Which, no, I will never let him live down."

Toshinori hummed a soft laugh, relaxing further, and absently leaned against Naomasa's side.

Naomasa grinned and easily shifted to support him.

"The working relationship with Wright's team has improved. They're a bit of a rag-tag group, but good people. They know their way around evidence and have a good deal of expertise with suspects and witnesses. It won't be long until -" Naomasa paused, gaze snapping incredulously to Toshinori.

A low noise rolled from his chest. Not quite a snore, it was a deep, crisp rumble shifting as he breathed in and out.

"Toshinori?" Naomasa called, nudging his shoulder.

Sitting up sharply, Toshinori swayed and blinked rapidly. He took a deep, rumbling breath, "What? Sorry?"

Even his voice vibrated strangely.

Naomasa barely stifled a laugh, "Are… Are you _purring?_ " He reached over and pressed a hand to Toshinori's chest. The low rumble vibrated against his palm, "You are!"

Brows pinched in confusion, Toshinori looked down at his chest like he'd never seen it before and brushed his fingers against his throat. His ears burned red and flicked bashfully, the rumble petering out.

 _Oh,_ Naomasa realized, _This is brand new._

"There's nothing wrong with it! Sansa purrs," he quickly supplied.

"No, of course not. Right," Toshinori said, still looking incredulously at his chest. He rubbed the back of his neck, "Just different."

After a moment of uncertain silence, Naomasa asked, "I'm guessing this hasn't happened before?"

Toshinori shook his head, lips pursed in a small frown, "Not that I've noticed, it hasn't."

Naomasa pat Toshinori's tail in thought, "Another mutation?"

"Maybe," Toshinori huffed a sigh, gesturing to his left hock, "Isamu's spike quirk came with a secondary healing trait. I'm not sure what's actually new and what's only showing up now." The tuft of his tail flicked, and he rubbed his throat, "Who knows what traits were tacked onto the quirks I have?"

A bittersweet smile tugged at the corner of Naomasa's mouth, "Well. I might have something that can help with that."

Shifting through his briefcase, Naomasa pulled out the last and smallest of his files, "I gave your blood sample to our DNA analysts, and they've found two."

"Two?" Toshinori stared at the plain, manila folder as Naomasa held it out.

"Yeah," Naomasa smiled, waving the folder gently, "Go on. It's yours."

Glancing tentatively at Naomasa, Toshinori delicately took the folder and laid it open in his lap.

"Tomoyo Yamaguchi," Toshinori read quietly, "Age, 54. Quirk-" His breath caught, and his gaze snapped back to Naomasa, "Devour? This is..?" His voice faltered, and he breathed a soft, disbelieving laugh.

"Yamaguchi's DNA was the closest match to one of the alterations in yours. She had the Devour quirk before you. Yes," Naomasa said with a small nod.

Toshinori's hands shook as he turned back to the file, tracing his claws over the woman's picture. She was middle aged. Black hair framed a thin face. A gentle smile.

His blue eyes sharp, Toshinori scoured over the rest of the page.

"Oh," he tensed, ears drooping, "She's…"

Something tugged bittersweetly at Naomasa's chest, and he absently rubbed slow circles on Toshinori's tail.

"I'm sorry, Toshinori -" Naomasa began, but Toshinori shook his head and gave him a gentle smile.

"No, I expected as much. This is All for One's work after all," he said, tenderly resting his hand on his abdomen.

 _Cause of Death: Pancreatic Cancer_ , Naomasa knew the page read.

Signed, _Tetsumi Inoshita, Kamino Ward Hospice_

"Could this be used as evidence against Inoshita?" Toshinori asked softly.

"It's possible," Naomasa idly tapped his hat against his knee, "Alone, it's too circumstantial, but with Sato's testimony it provides further evidence of her connection to All for One beyond your abduction."

"Good… Good."

Toshinori took a deep breath and carefully flipped to the second file.

Naomasa braced, placing a steady hand on Toshinori's tail.

Toshinori's shoulders sagged, and he whispered, "Oh my goodness."

"It was the only image they had on file," Naomasa sighed regretfully.

On the top left corner was a picture of Toshinori in full All Might regalia.

Sitting on his sturdy shoulder was a tiny boy in hospital pajamas, his tail wrapped snugly around the back of Toshinori's muscled neck. Both smiled wide for the camera, peace signs thrown in the air.

"Shiichi Heian..." Toshinori read, his tail tightening around Naomasa. His ridged mane stiffened against Naomasa's palm, "I… I met him? I _knew_ him."

Naomasa nodded, running his hand through the mane, smoothing out the bristling hair.

"Little Lionboy…" Toshinori tapped the picture, nodding. "He was at the Children's Hospital. I used to visit there when I still had more time as All Might," Toshinori said softly, "This picture must have been taken - It had to be four or five _years_ ago. Back when I… " He placed a hand on his scarred side, "When I still _made_ time to visit patients."

"I remember," Naomasa said. He gestured to Heian in the photo, "He looks like a fighter."

"He had spirit." A bittersweet smile pulled at Toshinori's lips, "He had leukemia, I think… Less than a year left when I saw him. But look at that smile. You wouldn't know it by looking at him."

Naomasa's smile softened, "Now that sounds familiar."

Toshinori chuckled, and his tuft flicked against Naomasa's side. The tuft matched the boy's in all but color.

That dry rumble returned, rolling deeply in Toshinori's chest. He let it be, breathing slow and steady.

"Secondary trait," he finally said with a soft grin.

"You sure?" Naomasa asked gently.

Toshinori nodded, fingers brushing against his chest, "The kid was a purr machine. I remember that much."

The rumble slowly petered out again, and Toshinori frowned, "He was just a kid… All for One took the quirk of a dying _child_."

Naomasa sighed, _There are no lines a villain like him would not cross. Even children -_

He suddenly paled, remembering, "The winged noumu."

The youngest noumu, approximately fifteen based on the autopsy. Another child.

Toshinori's brows furrowed, "Sorry?"

"From the Hosu incident," Naomasa glanced at Midoriya. The boy's laugh rang through the space as Sato gestured wildly while he spoke, "The one killed by Stain. It -" He winced, " _He_ was only a teenager."

Toshinori's tail tightened around Naomasa, and his lips pressed into a thin line. He looked across the gym, at Midoriya. He was silent for a moment, then he nodded.

"I want to get back in the field," Toshinori stated, "My former Pro-Hero status still carries some weight, even retired -"

Naomasa's brows rose, "Toshinori, hold on -"

"No," Toshinori glared down at his hand, capped claws curling, "All for One is _still_ out there, and his _Good Doctor_ is trying to recreate what was done to me. Neither mind using _children_ as raw material or exploiting innocent people to get what they want. And they are using medical facilities as _harvesting grounds_. Rishi General, Espa Clinic -" His fist loosened, and he brushed his fingertips over Heian's file, "The Children's Hospital…"

"Damn," Naomasa huffed a sigh, setting his hat on his knee, "More than likely. I'll add it to the search list."

Toshinori looked up, his troubled gaze drifting across the clerestory windows. Morning light streamed through the dusty panes, illuminating the swirling motes high in the steel rafters.

"Naomasa," Toshinori's voice was hushed, but resonated with deep conviction, "I know I am not the Pro-Hero I was. The Symbol of Peace died at Kamino when I used the last of One for All. But I am the _same_ man I've always been. I want to keep people safe. I want them to _know_ they're safe.

"That can't happen while All for One and that doctor are free to do as they please," Toshinori turned back toward Naomasa, a quiet fire burning in his eyes, "They need to be stopped."

Naomasa held his intense gaze, "I know. But -"

Toshinori shook his head and held out his wrist. The faded scars raised his skin in uneven lines.

"What happened at Rishi General is etched into every part of me - every fiber of my being. My skin and bones," He clenched his fist, capped claws curling, "It's written into my DNA …"

He exhaled, whispering, "And my _mind_."

Naomasa's fingers curled in the hair along Toshinori's tail. Blonde like the hair on his head. Just as soft.

"But as personal as this is, this isn't just about me," Toshinori bowed his head, pressing Yamaguchi and Heian's files to his chest, "It's _never_ _been_ just about me. I can't sit in safety behind the walls of U.A. knowing that I could be doing something to help find those All for One and that doctor abducted." Toshinori's tail squeezed around Naomasa's waist, a shiver running through him, "I _can't,_ Naomasa. Not when I know what they are going through. Not when I _know_ -"

"Alright."

Gently, Naomasa took Toshinori's wrist in his hands. His thumbs brushed over the faded marks.

 _I haven't treated you fairly, have I?_ Naomasa traced the most prominent scar across Toshinori's wrist and sighed, _I only wanted to keep you safe…_

"Naomasa?"

Releasing Toshinori's wrist, Naomasa groaned and mussed the hair on the back of his head, "Alright. I'll need to ask the chief whether or not you can serve as a consultant. Maybe reinstate a temporary license -"

Naomasa grunted in surprise as Toshinori leaned heavily against his side, and he wrapped his arm around his back to steady him.

Toshinori sighed in relief, shoulders sagging, "Thank you."

Nodding, Naomasa pat Toshinori's side and smiled, "Looks like I'll be depending on you again."

"No more than I depend on you," Toshinori chuckled.

He sat up and Naomasa reluctantly let him go. He busied himself with placing the Yagi and Abduction case files back in his briefcase.

"Can I keep these?" Toshinori asked, closing the small folder and cradling it protectively in his lap.

Naomasa paused, surprised by the tenderness of Toshinori's grip, "Y-yes. They're yours."

Toshinori nodded slowly, his tail giving Naomasa a last squeeze.

"Thank you."

* * *

 _It was snowing that day. A light flurry adding to the thick layer of snow coating the rows of brick townhouses. Loose flakes whipped and swirled over shovelled walkways and brushed against the den's windows with a tinkling hush._

 _"_ _I'm going for a walk, William," Montgomery called from the foyer, pulling on his woolen flat cap and adjusting his bulky, red scarf. Cane in hand and oxygen tube hooked under his nose, he smiled amicably, "After that, I'll be meeting with a new acquaintance. I'm not sure what time I'll be back."_

 _A small frown pulled at William's lips, and he set his newspaper on the side table, "Would you like me to come with you? The wind -"_

 _Montgomery chuckled and waved his hand, nonchalant, "No need. I can still manage a leisurely afternoon walk. I have my wallet and phone. If I need anything, I'll call."_

 _Glancing at the velvety black aura around Montgomery, William nodded and leaned back into the armchair._

 _"_ _If it gets late, give me a call and I'll pick you up. I don't want you walking around at night," he said, scanning through the article._

 _When Montgomery didn't answer, William looked up from his newspaper again._

 _Montgomery leaned on his cane, smiling fondly from the doorway._

 _"_ _Something on your mind?" William asked._

 _Chuckling softly, Montgomery grinned and shook his head, "Just looking." With that he tipped his cap, "I'm off."_

 _William hummed and waved from his chair, returning his attention to the newspaper._

 _Moments later, the door to the large home clicked shut._

 _It was the last time William saw Arch Montgomery._

William Wright sipped his coffee and tucked away the old memory with a sigh. His thumb brushed over the soft yellow pages of Montgomery's old copy of _The Island of Doctor Moreau_.

The anniversary of Montgomery's disappearance always made William… sentimental.

His mentor's scribbled notes covered the page margins in his favorite red ink, curling and twisting but always legible.

William never understood the obsession Montgomery had with the book, besides the character with a shared name… But it was left specifically to him with the simple note on the inner cover.

 _"_ _To William. Keep chasing."_

Flipping through the pages, William returned to his spot, skimming along.

 _Montgomery—that was the name of the flaxen-haired man—came in again as I stood there, and I asked him for some clothes. He lent me some duck things of his own, for those I had worn in the boat had been thrown overboard…_

William's eyes skipped across the page, the words blending together. He shook himself with a click of his tongue. He'd read the story countless times, but that was no excuse for losing focus.

 _As I assumed the clothes, I began asking him some questions about the destination of the ship. He said the ship was bound to Hawaii, but that it had to land him first._ _Where?" said I._ _"It's an island, where I live. So far as I know, it hasn't got a name ."_

Montgomery's red underline was paired with a scribbled, _"Moreau. VII. UK. 37."_

Other than a reference to the title and the antagonist's introduction, William had no idea what the short note meant. He'd spent hours digging through the book's pages over the years, the short scribbles, the random numbers, but found nothing.

The _"37"_ had no significant meaning. There were no related notes on page 37. There was no pattern.

All dead ends.

Then again… Montgomery liked his little games and didn't believe in dead ends.

William sighed and closed the book.

"Done with your break?" Genji asked, not looking up from the Espa Clinic's supply files. He was the only other person in the small conference room. Vera and Mary were with Shiire in an interrogation room, creating a more complete list of those Shiire knew were involved in diverting medical supplies from Rishi General. Bellamy and Alba were with Sansa serving a warrant to Espa's partner clinic.

Downing the last of his coffee, William set the book aside and nodded, "Yes. Have you found anything - !" He jerked as the book tipped off the edge of the table, "Damn -!"

The old book fell to the floor with a loud _crack!_

William's stomach dropped, _Damn it._

He scooped up the damaged hardcover book, wincing at the loose swing of the broken spine. Turning it, he ran his fingers down the -

"What's this?" William's brows pinched.

Carefully glued to the inside of the spine was a small, silver memory drive.

He stared at the drive, fingertips hesitantly brushing against it, half expecting it to disappear.

"Mr. Wright?" Genji called softly from the end of the table.

William stood and returned to the conference table. He pushed a file box away and carefully set the book down in the cleared space. Booting up his laptop, he dug into his briefcase.

"I know I have that penknife somewhere - Ah!" William grabbed the wooden handle and unfolded the small blade. He flattened the broken spine and gently slid the blade along the side of the drive. The sharp edge cut smoothly through the old glue.

There was a soft _click,_ and the memory drive popped off the spine, skittering onto the table.

"What did you find?" Genji asked, leaning curiously over the Espa files.

"I'm not sure yet," William said, uncapping the drive and plugging it into his computer's usb port.

A new folder appeared on the screen, labeled only as _Keep Chasing._

Breath caught in his throat, William clicked into it and scrolled through the dozens of files. He opened a random document.

[Error: Corrupted File]

 _No._ He opened another.

[Error: Corrupted File]

 _No no no. I did_ not _find this for nothing._ William's heart pounded, _What did you leave me?_

Ordering the files by date, William scrolled past the documents and selected the most recent video file.

"- camera, damn it. Ah. There!" Arch Montgomery appeared in the window, leaning back into his chair and grinning, "Well now! Isn't this fun!"

William gaped at the screen as his old mentor laughed boisterously before coughing. He held up a finger and hooked his oxygen tube under his nose.

"Dear me, I've gotten too wound up. I _really_ shouldn't do that - You're only down the hall and I'd like for this to be my little secret for now," Montgomery chuckled, voiced quiet as he shushed himself, "No offense, but you still have a bit of a stick up your arse. I'm hoping that's cured by the time you're my age."

William huffed a startled laugh and hastily covered the wide grin that split his face. He cleared his throat, pointedly ignoring the way Genji gawked at him.

On the screen, Montgomery smiled and folded his hands over his belly, "Now where to begin?"

For a long while, he was silent.

Then he nodded.

"I am dying, William. It won't be long now, I think. I feel it. In my bones." Montgomery took his glasses off, wiping the clean lenses with a very soft chuckle, "I'm not afraid, and I don't want you to worry about me. Just listen for a moment."

William paused the video. His humor vanished.

He glanced at Genji, voice flatter than he intended, "I'd like some privacy. Now."

Genji sat back with a wince, "Yes, Mr. Wright." He gathered up his files and retreated to the door, pausing a moment, "… I'm sorry about Mr. Montgomery."

William nodded, tight-lipped - not trusting his voice.

As soon as the door shut, he resumed the video.

"With that said," Montgomery slipped his glasses into place and his expression brightened, "Recently, Lucia and I made some interesting discoveries. Very interesting. You see, while you and your team were working to take down the opioid smugglers, I might have taken a peek through your files. To my surprise, I found some connections to cases I consulted for over the years. One moment -"

Rifling through the books and papers on his desk, Montgomery pulled out photos from between the pages of multiple novels.

"My filing system is a bit -" he tilted his hand back and forth - "unorganized, but it keeps your nose clean. You aren't very fond of fiction, after all."

"You _knew_ those books gave me headaches," William griped at the screen.

 _So all this time, you_ were _hiding things from me._

"Regardless," Montgomery held up the photo in front of the camera.

Three handcuffed men sat on along a bench, eyes glassy and not quite looking into the lens. William remembered them. During the raid, they had been carrying crates from the smugglers' truck. They were memorable not for their sheer bulk or the scars on their faces, but for their behavior. They didn't run or fight. They simply stopped when the officers seized and cuffed them.

"These are the men captured when your team tackled the opioid smuggling organization - the ones pumped full of that odd drug concoction. The ones that remained unresponsive after their arrest."

He pulled the picture back, flicking the corner of it with his thumb, a thoughtful look on his face, "Funny things, chance and coincidence. I had just been to brunch with my lieutenant friend, Maley, and he brought up one of the missing person cases I helped him solve. The woman we found had the _same_ drug concoction in her system. Same unresponsiveness. And I got to thinking - Could they be connected? So, I dug around my old files a bit and found _two more_ similarities."

William's brows furrowed, leaning back in his chair.

 _He never mentioned this. Why didn't he -_

Montgomery grinned, patting a novel on his desk - _The Island of Doctor Moreau._

"I told you there were no dead ends, William," he said, "The buildings with false owners. The missing person cases. _Your_ opioid smugglers. Yes, all connected to All for One, just as I said… But also, not directly. The -"

William flinched at the loud, phlegmy cough that punched through Montgomery's old body.

"Excuse me," Montgomery rasped. He cleared his throat and continued, "The stolen identities and false names used in _these_ cases have only been used for the last couple decades and only in specific areas." He plucked more photographs from his books, holding them out, "Each missing person case where these names appeared, there were strange overdoses, sudden behavior changes in survivors, signs of surgical alterations, and three cases where the person found could _no longer use their quirk_. Just like the apparently quirkless man I met in Uruguay with Lucia. Just like…"

Montgomery's expression suddenly fell. He let out a shuddering sigh, leaning back in his chair, "I managed to convince Lucia to look into that man again. I shouldn't have done that… It's my fault she's…" He licked his lips nervously, glancing at the closed office door, "I'm a selfish man, William, always have been. Anything for the truth, like I taught you. Even if you may be sticking your nose into trouble." He shook his head, "But I underestimated the men that work for All for One. I asked too much of her, and now she's gone. Lucia was murdered. In her home. Blunt force trauma."

 _Lord have mercy…_ William slumped back in his chair. _That's why she never answered my letters._

Montgomery sighed, "I hope you can forgive me for one last selfish act. But this is personal now. I mean to see it through."

"Montgomery, you old fool," William cursed softly, leaning into his hand.

"I found a name still being used. The same name used to rent a warehouse in Brazil where surgically altered bodies were found. He likely thought no one would connect the name to a clinic in London," Montgomery huffed a hollow laugh, "This man certainly has a morbid sense of humor. _Franklin Moreau._ Appropriate considering what was done to the bodies. _Moreau Horrors_ indeed."

Montgomery held up the very same novel as the one sitting beside William's computer.

"I'm leaving this to you," he said, "Everything is in here. Names, addresses, photographs, everything I was able to collect. It isn't much to go on, but I have faith in you. You've already found the drive and you are sharp. I'm sure you'll work out the crumbs I left behind… If that is what you want."

The antique grandfather clock chimed behind Montgomery.

He took a deep, shuddering breath and nodded, "It's nearly time to go."

Brows furrowed in confusion, William watched as Montgomery gathered up the photographs and tossed them into his steadily crackling fireplace, leaning on his cane as he watched them burn. He returned to his desk, sitting again and resting his hand on the old novel.

"I may have done something very foolish," Montgomery's gaze was distant but he smiled, "I made contact with this so-called _Dr. Moreau_. We agreed to meet this afternoon."

 _No._ William paled. _You're fucking kidding me._

Montgomery only smiled wider.

"If I am right, I get my answers. If I'm wrong, well," he chuckled, "Well, then this will seem very overdramatic should I forget to delete this video."

Nodding, he lifted his bulky, red scarf from the arm of his chair and draped it across his shoulders.

He sat a moment longer in his old wooden chair, looking around his office, at his books, his collected artifacts, his maps, at the door leading into the hall. Old, worn fingers brushed against the woodgrain of his desk. He breathed slow. Lingering.

"I have to say… I'm a little excited," Montgomery murmured, "This is so much better than feeding birds in my golden years. One last case. One last puzzle. All before the Final Mystery." He grinned wider, wistful, "I'm not afraid."

Rapping his knuckles against the desk, Montgomery straightened his suit jacket and sat up with a wink, eyes twinkling, "I'm not a man for goodbyes, you know that much. So. Take care of yourself, William."

He reached forward, and the video ended.

Left on the screen, Arch Montgomery sat frozen in time. Still smiling.

For a blissful moment, it was like he was in the room. As alive and well and vibrant as he was in the video. As he was in memory.

Only a moment…

William let out a trembling breath, small, fragile, even in the silence of the empty conference room. It tore William's chest to pieces and crushed his throat with old pain.

But only for a moment.

William closed the video with a soft, "Thank you, Montgomery."

Scrolling through the remaining files in the drive folder, he clicked through the image files, "Now, what did you leave me?"

A few came up with only errors, but on his third attempt a small window appeared with a password box. The prompt said only: [name]

"What? That isn't a question," William mumurred. Then paused, glancing at the book, "Oh."

Flipping through the familiar pages, he found again the underlined word, _name_ , and the note in the margin. He typed in, [ _Moreau. VII. UK. 37._ ]

The zip file opened. There were at least two dozen image files.

William leaned closer to the screen, peering into the photographs.

The images looked like they were taken from a distance, focusing on one man in the crowds. Half the photos were blurry and more only showed the back of the bald man's head.

William clicked on the final image.

He froze.

The man was looking directly into the camera.

Bespectacled, bald, and sporting a thick mustache. Despite being just over a decade younger, there was no mistaking the resemblance.

William sunk back into his chair, turning to stare at the police sketch on the whiteboard.

"Son of a bitch."

* * *

Kou Shiga leaned against the back wall, staring at the ceiling and retracing the lines in the ceiling tiles. He didn't want to look at his arms, crossed and resting on his drawn knees.

The sickly green tinge was spreading. It had started in his fingertips and crept steadily higher, toward his shoulders.

 _Trick of the light_ , a small scared voice said in the back of his mind.

If only.

He could feel it spread under his hospital gown and across his chest.

"God _damn_ ," Kou grimaced, scratching at his neck. Everything _itched_.

"Language, young man," said the small, elderly woman in the cell beside him.

Kou barked a bitter laugh and ran a hand down his face, flinching at flash of green.

"You're wasting yer time if you're tryin' to fix how I talk," he huffed.

A shudder rushed up his spine and sent goosebumps across his skin. Exhaustion weighed down his limbs as his stomach cramped and gurgled. Despite his hunger, Kou hadn't touched the food left out for him. The very idea of eating the plastic-wrapped sandwich made him want to vomit. Even the juice he managed to force down sat too heavy in his gut.

He _craved_ a salad. Mixed greens, vegetables, tea, fresh water, a day on his boat under a clear sky.

Sunlight on his skin…

"Oh dear," Yamadori rapped against the glass wall, brows pinched with worry, "Kou. On your arm…"

"It's my quirk. They're thorns. I'm irritated," Kou griped, returning his gaze to the ceiling.

"Kou…" Her voice was gentle, worried, "Those aren't thorns, dear."

Her words fell heavy, a hammer striking the final nail in his coffin.

Kou finally looked down at his too-green arms. There on his left, just below his elbow, a sprout grew out from his skin - a small stem and two tiny leaves. He jerked back, swiping at his arm with a yelp.

The sprout broke away and fell to the tile floor, a spot of green on slate grey.

Kou's chest heaved with panicked breaths as he turned to Yamadori, pointing accusingly at the tiny plant, "What is that? What _is that?_ "

Yamadori gave him and the tiny plant a somber look, finally settling her gentle gaze on him.

"You're going to be alright," she said. She shifted and sat in a seiza, "Don't look at your arms, look at me."

Kou looked at his arms. More of the tiny plants sprouted from his skin, twisting and growing toward the fluorescent light panels. He grabbed a fist-full of them and tore them from his skin, wincing at the sudden feeling of disconnection.

They weren't just growing out of him. They were a _part of him._

"Kou, look at me."

Kou did, eyes too wide and ears ringing. He felt lightheaded.

There was something… something wrong with his head.

The small, white-haired woman held his gaze and took a slow, deep breath.

"Breathe with me, Kou," she said softly, "You're going to be alright. For now, breathe."

Kou followed as best he could. His breath stuttered, and his hands shook as the plants grew - only to slowly wilt and fall away, littering the floor around him.

Shuddering, he brushed off the remaining plants and collapsed against the back corner of his cell.

His stomach twisted with a strange hunger, and his mouth felt too dry. The green of his arms dulled, and fatigue rolled through his body.

"I need … t' go outside," he heard himself say.

Too far.

Too cold.

Too quiet.

His vision swirled…

The door opened with an echoing click.

"Well, this is promising," the damn Doctor said with a smug, satisfied smile as he closed the door behind him, "You've taken well to your new quirk."

Kou struggled to glare at the Doctor, fighting to keep his eyes open as something like sleep pulled at the back of his mind.

"Hmm," the Doctor stepped closer, glasses reflecting the cold light as he appraised him, "Already advanced this far after only one? How disappointing. And here I thought you would have the mental fortitude. Not going to fight with me today?"

Kou shuddered and grimaced at the acrid taste in his mouth, "Fuck off…"

The Doctor chuckled, "There we go. You're a fighter after all."

Another wave of fatigue rushed through Kou as a small patch of sprouts grew out from his skin - wilting almost as soon as their tiny leaves uncurled. His skin faded to a pale, sickly green.

Nausea pressed at his throat, and he gagged, stomach twisting, "What'd you do t' me?"

"Weren't you paying attention? You have a new quirk," the Doctor explained, gathering a few supplies from the cabinet by the door.

"Hm... What was the name? Ah - _Germinate_. That's right." He hung a couple solution bags filled with some opaque green liquid to an IV pole and rolled it to Kou's cell door. "Your biology, your cellular structure is changing to accommodate plant germination."

The Doctor looked up, tutting as he opened the cell door, "No, these lights won't do. I'll need to remedy that."

 _Lights? Germinate?_

"The fuck 're yah going on about?" Kou snapped weakly, hands curling into half-formed fists as the Doctor approached.

"You'll figure it out eventually," the Doctor said dismissively.

He locked the IV pole in place and knelt, easily lifting Kou's trembling hand.

Thorns - not sharp twists of hair, but actual _thorns_ \- pushed through his skin. Small and dull, underdeveloped.

"You're wasting your energy," the Doctor chided as he slipped the IV into place, "You'll die if you keep that up, and I'm not done with you."

Kou watched, disconnected, as green liquid seeped into his veins.

 _This isn't real. Can't be real._

But the green of his skin was already beginning to brighten.

The Doctor stood with a grunt.

"That should hold you over until I adjust your diet, Kousuke," he said.

" 's Kou…" Kou grumbled, eyelids drooping. The thing like sleep tugged at the back of his mind, and everything seemed to be just a step farther away.

Turning, the Doctor exited and locked Kou's cell.

"So much to do," he said, writing on the clipboard in front of Kou's cell, "And you'll have a new neighbor soon."

Beside Kou, Yamadori pressed her hand to the glass, just over his shoulder.

A tiny sprout grew from his arm, arching toward her calloused hand as if it were the only source of light in the room.

 _"_ _Just breathe."_

* * *

"Woah, Bakugou! You tryin' to kill us?!" Kaminari squawked, watching in horror as Bakugou dumped another heaping spoonful of red cayenne pepper into the dry ingredients bowl.

"Not my fault you have weakass taste buds," Bakugou countered, "Pass the salt."

Ashido shoved Kaminari aside, grinning maniacally at the spice mix.

"Red chili paste next!" she goaded, "I want my mouth on fire!"

Sero paled, "Guys these are just supposed to be omelettes…"

Toshinori chuckled and swooped in, deftly plucking the spice-filled bowl from the counter, "Now, now-"

"Hey!" Bakugou spun, glaring - and stiffened, "All Might…"

Toshinori shook his head with a smile, "Keep in mind these are for everyone. So if you'd like to make extra spicy omelettes," he grabbed a smaller bowl from the cabinet and poured some of the egg and veggie mix into it, "Perhaps limit the spice to individual portions."

Bakugou grumbled but nodded to the relief of Kaminari and Sero.

Grinning, Toshinori pat Sero's back and filled his own plate with scrambled eggs and a couple mini pancakes. He wound his way between other cooking students to the dining area and joined Yaoyorozu and Shoji at the table.

"Good morning, All Might-sensei," Yaoyorozu greeted with a pleasant smile.

"Good morning," Toshinori replied, glancing back into the chaos in the kitchen, "Everyone is lively today."

Shoji hummed in agreement, feeding another spoonful of rice to one of his tentacle mouths.

Toshinori followed suit, chewing thoughtfully on his eggs as he watched the students rush around. Half were in their pajamas, some still sporting bedhead. The other half were dressed and ready for the school day.

Smiling, Toshinori paused to straighten his tie and smooth down the front of his freshly tailored blue suit. His tail swished across the floor and curled back under the table, the short tail-sleeve in the back of his pants was surprisingly comfortable.

 _Feels good to be dressed professionally again,_ Toshinori brushed capped claws over his golden tie, flattening it against his chest. Then, tucked back into his breakfast, sipping at his peach tea between bites.

The chaos in the kitchen slowly moved into the dining area as the young heroes finished cooking. Above the mixed conversations and clinking of dishware, Toshinori almost didn't hear when the television switched over to the early morning news.

Glancing over curiously, Toshinori -

Red eyes glared from the yellow cocoon of a sleeping bag right below the television.

 _Oh shit!_ Toshinori's hackles fluffed up, and he pointedly looked away, clearing his throat. He chuckled quietly as he pat his chest, _I see Aizawa is enforcing my news ban._

It was for the best, Toshinori figured. Even with Naomasa working on the permissions needed to bring him in as an official consultant, which would take some time, there was still a risk that breaking news would trigger a lapse.

Of all things he could not currently afford today, a lapse was one of them. There were quizzes to grade, and an avoidable lapse would _not_ be a good enough reason for a late submission. At least, in Aizawa's book.

Collecting his dishes, Toshinori wove his way back into the kitchen. He sidled up to the sink and grinned at the teen already washing pots and pans.

"Midoriya, good morning," Toshinori greeted quietly, rolling up his sleeves and rinsing off his own plate, "Did you just come down?"

"G'morning, All Might," Izuku greeted, barely avoiding rubbing sleep from his eyes with a soapy hand, "Yeah, I was up reviewing rescue videos. I was trying to find parallel examples to last week's rescue simulation. And I might have lost track of time."

Toshinori laughed at Izuku's bashful smile, patting the boy's back, "Try to keep a better eye on that in the future. You need your sleep before school."

"I wi-" Izuku yawned wide, "- will."

Toshinori chuckled and grinned fondly at the boy, a low rumble starting up in his chest. Ears heating and flicking, Toshinori hastily cleared his throat - too late to cover up the sound.

Izuku glanced around before giving Toshinori an odd look, "Was that… you?"

Toshinori coughed lightly, swallowing the low rumble and his embarrassment, "Ah, it's just a uh recent development."

"Oh?" Izuku quirked a lopsided smile.

Something caught the boy's attention, and he glanced past him.

His smile fell, eyes widening.

"Wh-what?"

"Midoriya? What is it?" Toshinori turned, looking into the living room.

Two pictures flashed on the television as the morning news anchor spoke, her voice lost under the noise in the dining room. The first was the police sketch, the second was the photo Wright brought to Naomasa attention the night before. He'd texted the decade old photo to Toshinori for confirmation.

The man in the photo was a little less wrinkled, but it was definitely him. The _Good Doctor._

Toshinori would never forget that face.

" _That's_ … the man from the clinic?" Izuku asked, voice wavering.

The hackles on the back of Toshinori's neck rose, fog stirring at the _horror_ in Izuku's voice.

"Yes," Toshinori gently squeezed Izuku's shoulder, "My boy, what's wrong?"

"I know him!" Izuku blurted. Then softer, stunned, "I knew him..."

Fog roared and Toshinori _shoved_ _it down._

"How?" he asked urgently, "Midoriya, who is he?"

"When I was little," Izuku swallowed, jaw working as he shook his head, "My Mom used to take me to the family clinic down the road. He was there."

 _"_ _Honestly, you're worse than half the children I see," the doctor huffed, syringe in hand._

Toshinori couldn't breathe. Couldn't swallow.

His chest _burned._

"Dr. Tsubasa," Izuku looked back up at Toshinori, "He was _my doctor_."

* * *

Thank you for reading! **Join us in the next part of the "I Am..." series, "Contained" Coming Soon**

Please comment with your thoughts! We absolutely love reading them, and we do read every single one. They make our day and give us writing energy! :)

 **Also hey! Check out the blog "Toshinoumu" on Tumblr for more content and lots of fan art!**


End file.
